La malédiction
by PJulie
Summary: Quand une malédiction amène les opposés à s'attirer. Quand l'élu du peuple magique doute de son camp et trouve la sécurité et bien plus dans le camp adverse. Quand l'amour triomphe de tout. Quand Harry s'oppose à un destin inventé de toute pièce. Bashing Weasley/Dumbledore
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Il était une fois un jeune sorcier, beau, riche et talentueux, qui avait remarqué que ses amis devenaient sots lorsqu'ils tombaient amoureux folâtrant et se pomponnant, perdant dans l'appétit leur dignité._

 _Le jeune sorcier décida qu'il ne serait jamais la proie d'une telle faiblesse. Il eut recourt à la magie noire pour assurer son immunité._

 _Ignorant son secret, la famille du sorcier riait de le voir si froid et distant._

 _\- « Tout changera » prophétisaient-ils, « Lorsqu'une jeune fille lui tournera la tête. »_

 _Mais la tête du sorcier ne lui tournait pas. Bien que de nombreuses jeunes filles intriguées par ses airs hautains, eussent employé leurs arts les plus subtiles à essayer de lui plaire aucune ne parvint jamais à toucher son cœur._

 _Le sorcier tirait gloire de son indifférence et de la sagacité qu'il avait suscité._

 _Lorsque la première fraîcheur de la jeunesse déclina, les amis du sorcier commencèrent à se marier et à engendrer des enfants._

 _\- « Leur cœur ne doit plus être qu'une coquille ratatinée par les exigences de cette progéniture vagissante. » ricanait-il intérieurement en observant les jeunes parents qui batifolaient autour de lui._

 _Une fois de plus il se félicitait de la grande sagesse qui l'avait amené à faire ce choix très tôt dans sa vie._

 _Le temps vint où les parents du jeune sorcier, qui étaient âgés, moururent. Leur fils ne les pleura pas. Au contraire. Il considéra leur décès comme une bénédiction. A présent, il régnait seul sur le château. Après avoir transporté son trésor le plus cher dans le plus profond des cachots, il s'adonna à une vie de bien-être et d'abondance. Son confort devenant le but unique de ses nombreux serviteurs._

 _Le sorcier était convaincu qu'il devait inspirer une immense envie à tous ceux qui contemplaient sa superbe et paisible solitude. Sa colère et son dépit n'en furent donc que plus violents lorsqu'il entendit un jour, deux de ses valets, parler de leur maître._

 _Le premier serviteur exprimait sa pitié pour le sorcier, qui, malgré toute sa richesse et tout son pouvoir, n'avait personne pour le chérir._

 _Mais son compagnon eut un rire moqueur et demanda pourquoi un homme qui possédait autant d'or et un château semblable à un palais n'avait pas été capable d'attirer une épouse._

 _Leurs paroles furent autant de coups terribles, portés à l'orgueil du sorcier. Il résolu aussitôt de prendre femme et d'en trouver une qui serait supérieure à toutes les autres. Elle devra être d'une beauté renversante et susciter désir et envie chez tout homme qui la verrait._

 _Elle serait d'une lignée de sorcier pour que leurs enfants héritent de dons magiques exceptionnels et elle posséderait une fortune au moins équivalente à la sienne, afin que la confortable existence du sorcier soit assurée en dépit de l'agrandissement de sa maisonnée._

 _Le sorcier aurait pu mettre cinquante ans à trouver une telle femme. Mais il arriva qu'au lendemain même du jour où il avait décidé de la chercher, une jeune fille répondant à tous ses choix, vint rendre visite à sa famille qui habitait dans le voisinage._

 _C'était une sorcière aux dons prodigieux, et elle possédait également beaucoup d'or. Sa beauté était telle, qu'elle saisissait le cœur de tous les hommes qui posaient les yeux sur elle. Tous, sauf un._

 _Le cœur du sorcier ne ressentit rien du tout. Néanmoins, elle était la perle rare qu'il cherchait, et il commença donc à lui faire la cour._

 _Tout ceux qui remarquèrent ces changements dans les manières du sorcier, en furent stupéfaits, et dirent à la jeune fille qu'elle avait réussi là où une centaine d'autres avaient échoué._

 _La jeune femme, elle-même était à la fois fascinée et rebutée par les intentions du sorcier. Elle sentait la froideur qui existait derrière ses chaleureuses flatteries. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme si étrange et si distant._

 _Sa famille cependant, estimait qu'ils étaient très bien assortis, et impatiente de favoriser cette union, ils acceptèrent l'invitation du sorcier à un grand festin en l'honneur de la jeune fille._

 _La table chargée d'une vaisselle d'or et d'argent, offrait les vins les plus fins et les mets les plus somptueux. Les ménestrels s'accompagnant de leurs luths aux cordes de soie, chantaient un amour que leur maître n'avait jamais ressenti._

 _La jeune fille était assis sur un trône aux côtés du sorcier, qui lui susurrait des mots tendres volés aux poètes, sans avoir la moindre idée de leur véritable signification._

 _La jeune fille écoutait, perplexe, et finit par lui répondre : « vous parlez bien sorcier. Et je serais enchantée de toutes vos intentions si seulement je pensais que vous aviez un cœur ». Le sorcier sourit et il lui assura qu'elle n'avait pas de crainte à avoir en la matière. La priant de le suivre, il l'emmena à l'écart du festin et la fit descendre dans les cachots, soigneusement verrouillés, où il conservait son plus grand trésor. Là, dans une chape de cristal ensorcelée, reposait le cœur palpitant du sorcier. Depuis longtemps privé de tout contact avec des yeux, des oreilles ou des doigts, il n'avait jamais été sous le charme de la beauté, de la musique d'une voix, de la douceur d'une peau soyeuse. En le voyant la jeune fille fut terrifiée car le cœur était tout ratatiné et recouvert de longs poils noirs._

 _\- « Oh ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Se lamenta-t-elle. « Remettez-le là où il doit être. Je vous en implore. »_

 _Comprenant que c'était indispensable pour lui plaire, le sorcier tira sa baguette, déverrouilla la chape, se trancha la poitrine puis l'ouvrit et remit le cœur velu dans la cavité béante qu'il avait autrefois coupé._

 _\- « Vous êtes guéri à présent. Et vous connaîtrez le véritable amour. » S'écria la jeune fille._

 _Puis, elle l'étreignit. La douceur de ses bras blancs, la légèreté de son souffle dans son oreille, le parfum de sa lourde chevelure d'or; tout cela transperça comme des lances, le cœur nouvellement éveillé. Mais il était devenu étrange au cours de son long exil. Aveugle et sauvage dans l'obscurité à laquelle il avait été condamné. Il avait développé des appétits puissants et pervers._

 _Les invités du festin avaient remarqué l'absence de leur hôte et de la jeune fille. Au début, ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés. Mais à mesure que les heures passaient, ils avaient fini par s'alarmer et avaient entrepris de fouiller le château._

 _Lorsqu'ils découvrirent enfin le cachot, un spectacle effroyable les attendait. La jeune fille était étendue, morte, sur le sol. La poitrine ouverte d'un coup de couteau et à côté d'elle, le sorcier fou était accroupi tenant dans sa main sanglante un grand cœur écarlate, lisse et brillant, qu'il léchait et caressait, s'étant juré de l'échanger contre le sien. Dans son autre main, il tenait sa baguette magique, essayant d'inciter le cœur desséché et velu à sortir de sa propre poitrine. Mais le cœur velu était plus fort que lui et refusait d'abandonner l'emprise qu'il avait à présent sur ses sens ou de retrouver le cercueil dans lequel il avait été si longuement enfermé._

 _Devant les yeux horrifiés de ses invités, le sorcier jeta alors sa baguette, saisi un poignard d'argent, faisant le vœux de ne jamais se laisser dominer par son cœur, il l'arracha de sa poitrine à coups de couteau. Pendant un instant, le sorcier triompha, resta à genoux, un cœur dans chaque main, puis il s'affaissa en travers du corps de la jeune fille et il mourut._

 _Le sorcier au cœur velu, Les contes de Beedle Le Barde._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Renaissance

**Chapitre 1: Renaissance**

 _Extrait de 'Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu' [chap.32: Les os, la chair, le sang] :_

 _Harry sentit ses pieds atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Sa jambe blessée céda sous lui et il tomba en avant. Cette fois, sa main put enfin lâcher le Trophée des Trois Sorciers._

– _Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il en redressant la tête._

 _L'expression de Cédric montrait qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il se releva, aida Harry à en faire autant et ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus du tout dans le parc de Poudlard. De toute évidence, ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres — peut-être même des centaines de kilomètres, car les montagnes qui entouraient le château avaient disparu. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un cimetière obscur, envahi par la végétation. A leur droite, derrière un grand if, se dessinaient les contours d'une petite église. A leur gauche s'élevait une colline et Harry distingua la silhouette d'une belle maison ancienne qui se dressait à son sommet. Cédric regarda la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, puis leva les yeux vers Harry._

– _Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un Portoloin ? demanda-t-il._

– _Non, répondit Harry._

 _Il contemplait le cimetière dans lequel régnait un silence total, légèrement inquiétant._

– _Est-ce que ça fait partie de la tâche ?_

– _Je ne sais pas, répondit Cédric, l'air pas très rassuré. Tu crois qu'il faut sortir les baguettes ?_

– _Oui, dit Harry, content que Cédric lui ait évité de faire lui-même cette suggestion._

 _Ils tirèrent chacun leur baguette magique de leur poche. Harry ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil de tous côtés. Une fois encore, il avait l'étrange sensation qu'on les observait._

– _Quelqu'un vient, dit-il soudain._

 _Scrutant l'obscurité, ils distinguèrent la silhouette d'un homme qui s'approchait d'eux en marchant parmi les tombes d'un pas assuré. Harry n'arrivait pas à apercevoir son visage mais, à en juger par sa démarche et la manière dont il tenait les bras, il portait visiblement quelque chose devant lui. De petite taille, il était vêtu d'une cape avec un capuchon rabattu sur la tête pour cacher son visage. Lorsqu'il se fut approché davantage, Harry eut l'impression que c'était un bébé qu'il portait dans les bras... Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'une simple robe de sorcier roulée en boule ?_

 _Harry abaissa légèrement sa baguette et jeta un regard en biais à Cédric qui paraissait perplexe. Tous deux se tournèrent à nouveau vers la silhouette qui continuait d'avancer._

 _L'homme s'arrêta à côté d'une haute pierre tombale en marbre qui n'était qu'à deux mètres d'eux. Pendant un instant, Harry et Cédric restèrent immobiles face à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui les regardait. Puis, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, Harry ressentit brusquement une douleur si insoutenable qu'il eut l'impression que sa cicatrice explosait. De sa vie, il n'avait éprouvé une telle souffrance. Laissant tomber sa baguette, il couvrit son visage de ses mains. Ses genoux fléchirent et il se retrouva à terre, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si sa tête était sur le point de se fendre en deux._

 _Très loin au-dessus de lui, il entendit une voix aiguë et glaciale._

– _Tue l'autre, dit la voix._

 _Il y eut comme un souffle de vent et une deuxième voix perçante lança dans la nuit ces mots terribles :_

– _Avada Kedavra !_

 _A travers ses paupières fermées, Harry distingua une lueur verte et il entendit un bruit de chute à côté de lui. La douleur de sa cicatrice atteignit une telle intensité qu'il fut pris de nausées. Puis elle diminua enfin. Terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il ouvrit alors ses paupières brûlantes._

 _Les bras en croix, Cédric était étendu sur le sol à côté de lui. Mort._

 _Pendant une seconde qui parut une éternité, Harry regarda son visage, ses yeux gris, grands ouverts, dénués d'expression, comme les fenêtres d'une maison abandonnée, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui exprimaient la surprise. Puis, avant que son esprit ait eu le temps d'accepter ce qu'il voyait, avant que tout sentiment autre que l'incrédulité ait pu naître en lui, une main le saisit et l'obligea à se relever._

 _Le petit homme encapuchonné avait posé son fardeau. Sa baguette magique allumée, il traîna Harry vers la pierre tombale. Avant de se retrouver plaqué contre la surface de marbre, Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir un nom trembloter dans le faisceau lumineux de la baguette magique :_

 _TOM RIDDLE_

 _L'homme à la cape fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Harry en l'attachant des pieds à la tête à la pierre tombale. Sous le capuchon, Harry entendait une respiration brève, haletante. Il se débattit et l'homme le frappa d'une main. Une main à laquelle il manquait un doigt. Harry sut alors qui se cachait sous le capuchon. C'était Queudver._

– _Vous ! s'exclama-t-il._

 _Queudver, qui avait fini d'attacher Harry, ne répondit pas. Il était occupé à vérifier la solidité des liens, ses doigts saisis de tremblements incontrôlables tripotant maladroitement les nœuds. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Harry ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, Queudver tira de sa cape un morceau d'étoffe noire qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche en guise de bâillon. Puis, sans un mot, il s'éloigna. Harry n'entendit plus rien. Il ne savait pas où Queudver était allé et n'arrivait même pas à tourner la tête pour regarder derrière la pierre tombale. Il ne pouvait voir que droit devant lui._

 _Le corps de Cédric était étendu à cinq ou six mètres de lui._

 _Un peu plus loin, le Trophée des Trois Sorciers scintillait à la lueur des étoiles. La baguette magique de Harry était par terre, à ses pieds. La robe de sorcier roulée en boule qu'il avait tout d'abord prise pour un bébé se trouvait près de la tombe. A l'intérieur, quelque chose semblait s'agiter et Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui faire à nouveau mal... Il sut alors qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir ce qui se cachait dans cette robe... Il ne voulait pas qu'on la déplie devant lui..._

 _Il y eut soudain un bruit à ses pieds. Harry baissa les yeux et vit un gigantesque serpent qui ondulait dans l'herbe, autour de la pierre tombale à laquelle il était attaché. Il entendit la respiration sifflante et saccadée de Queudver s'approcher à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il traînait derrière lui quelque chose de très lourd. Il revint alors dans le champ de vision de Harry qui le vit pousser un chaudron de pierre contre la tombe. Harry n'avait jamais vu un chaudron aussi grand. C'était un énorme récipient de pierre, arrondi comme un ventre, dans lequel un homme adulte aurait eu la place de s'asseoir. Apparemment, il était rempli d'eau — Harry l'entendait clapoter._

 _La chose qu'enveloppait la robe roulée en boule s'agitait avec de plus en plus d'insistance, comme si elle essayait de se libérer. A présent, Queudver, une baguette magique à la main, s'affairait autour du chaudron. Soudain, des flammes crépitèrent sous l'énorme récipient et le grand serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'obscurité._

 _Le liquide qui remplissait le chaudron semblait chauffer très vite. Il se mit à bouillonner en projetant des étincelles enflammées comme s'il avait pris feu. Il s'en échappait une épaisse vapeur, estompant la silhouette de Queudver qui entretenait les flammes. Le ballot d'étoffe parut s'agiter de plus en plus et Harry entendit à nouveau la voix aiguë et glacée :_

– _Dépêche-toi, dit-elle._

 _A présent, toute la surface du liquide projetait des étincelles, comme si elle était incrustée de diamants._

– _C'est prêt, Maître._

– _Maintenant..., dit la voix glacée._

 _Queudver déplia alors la robe, révélant son contenu, et Harry laissa échapper un hurlement étouffé par le morceau de tissu qui le bâillonnait._

 _C'était comme si Queudver avait soudain renversé une pierre sous laquelle se cachait une chose repoussante, visqueuse, aveugle — mais ce que Harry avait sous les yeux était pire encore, cent fois pire. La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants — jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un tel visage._

 _La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes. Elle leva ses bras minces et les passa autour du cou de Queudver qui la souleva. Dans le mouvement, son capuchon glissa en arrière et Harry vit à la lueur des flammes le visage blafard et souffreteux de Queudver exprimer sa révulsion tandis qu'il transportait la chose auprès du chaudron. Pendant un instant, la tête aplatie, maléfique, fut éclairée par les étincelles qui dansaient à la surface du liquide. Queudver déposa alors la créature dans le chaudron. Il y eut un sifflement et elle disparut sous la surface. Harry entendit son corps frêle heurter avec un bruit sourd le fond du récipient de pierre._

 _« Que cette chose se noie, pensa Harry, sa cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais... Qu'elle se noie...»_

 _Queudver parlait. Sa voix tremblait et il semblait fou de terreur. Il leva sa baguette magique, ferma les yeux, puis prononça ces paroles dans la nuit noire :_

– _Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !_

 _Aux pieds de Harry, la tombe grinça. Horrifié, il vit une fine volute de poussière s'élever dans les airs puis, obéissant à Queudver, tomber doucement dans le chaudron. La surface, brillante comme le diamant, s'agita et un long sifflement s'en échappa. Des étincelles jaillirent en tous sens et le liquide prit une couleur bleu vif qui ressemblait à un poison._

 _Poussant un faible gémissement, Queudver sortit de sous sa cape un long poignard à la fine lame argentée. Des sanglots brisèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles :_

– _Que la chair — du serviteur — donnée vo-volontairement — fasse — revivre — son maître._

 _Il tendit sa main droite devant lui — la main à laquelle il manquait un doigt — puis il serra étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche et l'éleva au-dessus de lui._

 _Harry comprit ce qu'il allait faire une seconde avant qu'il accomplisse son geste. Il ferma les yeux, les paupières étroitement closes, mais ne put ignorer le hurlement qui déchira la nuit et transperça Harry comme si lui aussi avait reçu un coup de poignard. Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol puis les halètements angoissés de Queudver, et enfin un bruit d'éclaboussure qui lui retourna l'estomac. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à rouvrir les yeux, mais une lueur d'un rouge incandescent, qui venait du chaudron, traversa ses paupières closes... Queudver gémissait de douleur, la respiration précipitée. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage que Harry prit conscience de la présence de Queudver juste devant lui._

– _Que le s-sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat._

 _Harry ne put rien faire. Il était trop solidement attaché. Se débattant inutilement contre ses liens, il vit le poignard étincelant trembler dans la main désormais unique de Queudver. Puis il sentit la pointe de la lame pénétrer le creux de son bras droit et le sang couler lentement dans la manche de sa robe déchirée. Queudver, haletant sous la douleur, fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en tira un flacon dont il appuya le goulot contre la coupure de Harry pour recueillir le sang qui gouttait._

 _D'un pas chancelant, il retourna ensuite auprès du chaudron et y versa le sang. Le liquide devint aussitôt d'un blanc aveuglant. Sa besogne achevée, Queudver tomba à genoux devant le chaudron, puis s'affaissa sur le flanc et resta étendu sur le sol, agité de spasmes et de sanglots, serrant contre lui le moignon sanglant de son bras mutilé._

 _Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetant de tous côtés des étincelles semblables à des diamants si brillants que tout le reste paraissait par contraste d'un noir profond. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit..._

 _« Pourvu que la chose se soit noyée, songea Harry, pourvu que tout ait raté... »_

 _Puis soudain, les étincelles qui jaillissaient du chaudron s'éteignirent. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors à la surface du liquide en formant un écran de fumée si épais que Harry ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre, ni Queudver, ni Cédric ni quoi que ce soit..._

 _« Tout a raté, pensa-t-il... La chose s'est noyée... Faites que la chose soit morte... »_

 _Mais bientôt, une vague de terreur le glaça des pieds à la tête : à travers le nuage de vapeur, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron._

– _Habille-moi, dit la voix aiguë et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur._

 _Secoué de sanglots, Queudver, tenant toujours contre lui son bras mutilé, ramassa la robe noire étalée par terre. Il se releva et, de sa main unique, passa la robe sur la tête de son maître._

 _L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Harry... et Harry regarda en face le visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant trois ans. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents..._

 _Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui._

Harry paniqua un instant puis se reprit, difficilement. Il n'avait plus de baguette, il était ligoté et Lord Voldemort se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

Parvenant à se ressaisir un peu, Harry observa rapidement son environnement. Voldemort était à une vingtaine de mètres de lui mais semblait s'être désintéressé de sa personne pour parler à Queudver. Le trophée/portoloin était près du corps de Cédric mais la distance était trop importante pour espérer récupérer le corps du Pouffsoufle et le portoloin sans baguette.

Voyant les mangemorts commencer à répondre à l'appel de leur maître, Harry y vit sa chance et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il se concentra sur sa magie et parvint à faire glisser les liens.

Avant que qui ce soit n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le gryffondor plongea sur le corps de Cédric tout en lançant un accio sans baguette sur le portoloin.

Il aperçut brièvement Voldemort se retourner et lever sa baguette vers lui mais le portoloin venait de toucher sa main et il disparut, entraînant le corps de Cédric avec lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit violemment sur les genoux, en plein milieu du terrain où se trouvait l'entrée du labyrinthe et les tribunes des spectateurs.

Pensant qu'Harry avait terminé et remporté l'épreuve, des hurlements de joies explosèrent dans les tribunes.

Harry les ignora et se pencha sur le corps de Cédric, qui était tombé juste devant lui lors du transport.

La pression sur ses nerfs se relâcha et il se mit à pleurer de rage, de douleur et de tristesse, tout à la fois.

\- Non ! Cédric ! Non ! Dit-il dans une litanie.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit, Dumbledore s'accroupir à côté de lui et prendre le pouls du Pouffsoufle avant de constater qu'il était bien mort.

\- Harry ! Que c'est-il passé, mon garçon ?

\- Il est revenu ! Voldemort est revenu. Le trophée était un portoloin et il lui a dit de tuer Cédric. Sanglota Harry.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était encore à l'infirmerie.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il se recoucha contre les oreillers.

Voldemort était revenu. Cédric était mort. Fol Œil était en fait le mangemort Barty Croupton Jr sous Polynectar, qui avait fait en sorte de l'aider, dans l'ombre, pour qu'il remporte les épreuves et qu'il finisse au cimetière.

« C'était donc lui qui avait mis mon nom dans la coupe. Le plan devait être de m'amener jusqu'au cimetière pour que Queudver, ce sale rat, puisse utiliser mon sang pour le rituel de renaissance. Et probablement que Voldemort comptait en finir avec moi dans la foulée » pensa Harry.

Les choses allaient vraiment devenir compliquées. Il allait avoir un mage noir aux fesses alors même qu'il doutait de son propre camp depuis quelques temps.

Évidemment, ce n'était rien de très clair, des petites choses par-ci par-là des regards étranges qu'il interceptait de Ron sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, l'impression d'arriver parfois au mauvais moment et d'interrompre une conversation qu'il n'aurait pas du entendre entre Ron et Ginny ou entre Dumbledore et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de passage.

Il y avait eu aussi le fait que Dumbledore s'obstine à le renvoyer chez les Dursley tous les étés, alors qu'il lui avait dit que ça ne se passait pas bien. Ou encore le fait que le directeur n'est pas vraiment cherché à faire retirer son nom du tournoi, alors que son inscription n'était pas régulière.

Il avait aussi réfléchi après avoir découvert certaines choses grâce aux lettres qu'il échangeait avec son parrain en cavale. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait fait marcher son influence pour sauver la peau de Snape, qui était un mangemort reconnu, un espion pour l'Ordre certes, mais avec un passé de mangemort quand même et pourquoi n'avait-il rien tenté pour, au moins, obtenir un procès à Sirius, à défaut de le faire innocenter pour la mort de Pettigrow et des moldus ainsi que la trahison envers ses parents ?

Trop de chose n'allait pas et en dehors de son parrain, il ne savait plus en qui avoir confiance.

Il n'était plus sûr que ses amis, soient vraiment des amis. Sauf Hermione. Heureusement il était sûr d'Hermione puisque celle-ci avait elle aussi remarqué tout ça. Ils en avaient discuté et se confiaient de plus en plus l'un à l'autre. Ron en était jaloux d'ailleurs.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Poppy approcher de son lit.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, Mr Potter. Miss Granger m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'elle avait fait votre malle. Elle vous attend avec dans le parc. Et reposez-vous cet été. Votre jambe est presque guérie mais vous êtes épuisé. Dit-elle en lui donnant un lot de potion de soin pour l'été.

Harry offrit un sourire reconnaissant à Poppy, empocha les potions pour sa jambe et prit la direction du parc.

Dans quelques heures, il serait de retour chez les Dursley pour l'été. Enfin, si Voldemort lui laissait passer l'été, se dit Harry en faisant signe à son amie.


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'âme reconstituée

**Chapitre 2 : L'âme reconstituée**

Voldemort rageait. Après avoir rassemblé ses mangemorts et donné ses ordres, il avait passé la nuit à courir à travers le pays et bien plus, afin de récupérer tous ses horcruxes.

Il avait facilement récupéré le diadème de Serdaigle, qui se trouvait toujours au fin fond fond d'une forêt d'Albanie. Il avait ensuite récupéré la bague des Gaunt dans l'ancienne maison en ruine de ses ancêtres et la coupe de Pouffsoufle dans le coffre des Lestrange à Gringott. Nagini ne le quittant pas d'une semelle, cette horcruxe là n'était pas à chercher. Mais voilà, le médaillon Serpentard avait été remplacé par un faux dans la grotte et le journal avait été détruit par Potter lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard, selon Lucius.

Autant dire qu'il était furieux. Il avait réabsorbé tous les horcruxes qu'il avait en sa possession dont Nagini. Il n'avait gardé que la bague des Gaunt qu'il avait passé à son doigt pour plus de sécurité. Mais il lui manquait le médaillon et le journal.

Il avait vite compris que l'horcruxe du journal avait été détruit par le venin du basilique et c'était fait une raison. Mais il devait retrouver le médaillon.

Malgré tout il jubilait.

En réabsorbant ses horcruxes, il avait retrouvé sa puissance d'antan et le corps de ses vingt ans. Dumbledore allait en faire une syncope, pensa le mage noir.

Réabsorber ses morceaux d'âme, lui avait aussi permit de retrouver une certaine lucidité. En étant honnête avec lui-même, il se demandait à quel moment il avait pu perdre ainsi la tête et le contrôle de lui-même.

Créer autant d'Horcruxe, l'avait éloigné de ses projets initiaux. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas une certaine soif de pouvoir déjà à l'époque mais jamais comme celle qui l'avait amené à sa perte ce soir de Halloween.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son bras droit dans la grande salle du château Serpentard.

\- Maître. Salua Lucius en s'inclinant.

Le mage noir fronça les sourcils en prenant conscience de quelques choses. Décidément, morceler son âme lui avait fait perdre toute raison. Il avait l'impression de redevenir lui-même. Enfin en partie. Quelque chose clochait encore mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Quand as-tu commencé à m'appeler Maître, comme un vulgaire mangemort de bas étage, Lucius ?

Surpris, Lucius écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de se reprendre.

\- Quand vous m'en avez donné l'ordre à coup de Doloris, Maître.

\- Oublies-ça. Il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses, mon ami. Répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire moqueur.

Lucius plissa les yeux en observant son vis à vis. Quelque chose avait changé. Outre le physique de rêve qu'il avait récupéré et l'aura de puissance noire qui pétillait autour du Lord, quelque chose ne collait pas.

Un sourire s'étira lentement sur le visage du blond quand il comprit. Tom était de retour. Pas le monstre cruel et sans raisonnement qu'il avait découvert avant qu'il ne disparaisse ou l'homme froid au visage reptilien qu'il avait rejoint après son retour quelques jours plus tôt.

Il avait bien Tom devant les yeux. Le politicien retord et le fin stratège au raisonnement froid et réfléchi. Le Tom séduisant en diable, charismatique et sarcastique.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Tom. Tenta le blond afin de confirmer son raisonnement.

Celui-ci sourit d'un air machiavélique et se dirigea vers ses appartements, faisant signe à son bras droit et ami de le suivre.

Une fois installé, dans le salon privé du Lord Noir, Lucius reprit.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-il simplement sans préciser sa pensée.

\- Disons que je me suis perdu en route, Lucius. Répondit le mage noir en faisant tourner son verre de Whisky dans sa main.

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai eu aussi.

Tom releva son regard carmin vers l'aristocrate devant lui et s'expliqua.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'époque. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais mon combat avait perdu de son attrait. Seul le pouvoir absolu comptait. J'ai créé des horcruxes pour m'assurer l'immortalité.

Lucius tiqua :

\- Des ?

\- Oui. Sept.

\- Par Merlin, je comprend mieux. Qui peut rester sain d'esprit en morcelant son âme à ce point ? Lâcha Lucius, faisant fi du regard noir de son vis à vis.

Tom soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- J'ai réabsorbé la plupart des horcruxes. D'où le retour au physique de mes vingt ans et ma puissance décuplée.

\- Pourquoi la plupart ? S'étonna Lucius.

\- Parce tu as été assez crétin pour déposer mon journal/horcruxe dans le chaudron d'un foutu Weasley et qu'il a été détruit par Potter. Railla Tom.

\- Si tu ne t'étais pas transformé en mégalomane sanguinaire… Commença le blond, vexé.

\- Ca va, Ca va ! Ce qui est fait est fait. Et pour finir de te répondre, il me manque encore le médaillon de Serpentard. Il était caché dans une grotte ensorcelée et en plein milieu de l'océan mais visiblement Black l'a trouvé et l'a remplacé par un faux, ce traître.

\- Black ? Régulus Black ? Questionna l'aristocrate, étonné. Régulus ne faisait pas partie du premier cercle à l'époque. Et ce n'était pas le plus valeureux des mangemorts. Que venait-il faire dans cette histoire.

\- Oui. J'ai utilisé l'elfe des Black pour tester les protections. Et cette foutu créature a du en parler à son maître. S'indigna Voldemort.

\- Je vois. Il ne va pas être aisé à récupérer. C'est le seul qui reste ?

Pour seul réponse, Tom leva la main et lui montra le doigt, où se trouvait la bague de Serpentard.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le réabsorber aussi ?

\- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé le médaillon et surtout mis la main sur cette foutu cochonnerie qui me ronge. S'énerva le Lord Noir.

Lucius fronça les sourcils devant sa réaction et se tendit en sentant la magie colérique de Tom picoter sa peau.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Et par Salazar, calmes-toi, ta magie m'étouffe. S'exclama Lucius en suffoquant.

Tom ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et parvint à calmer un peu sa magie pour qu'elle ne blesse pas Lucius. 

\- De ça. Je n'ai jamais été un enfant de cœur mais je n'étais pas un foutu monstre assoiffé de sang. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte avant, sûrement à cause de mon âme était morcelée mais depuis que j'ai récupéré presque toute mon âme, je le sens. Quelques choses me ronge de l'intérieur, les émotions fortes font bouillir ma magie et j'ai comme des pulsions. Expliqua Tom.

\- Quel genre de pulsions ? Questionna le blond pour tenter d'avoir une base pour faire des recherches.

\- Je ne saurais te dire ça dépend. Colère, Désir, rage, vengeance, sang,…

\- Je vois. Je vais faire quelques recherches… Commença le blond.

\- Attends. Il y a une chose qui m'est revenu quand j'ai réabsorbé mes horcruxes. J'ai un blanc dans mes souvenirs. 12H exactement. J'ai tenté l'occlumencie mais malgré que mes talents dans cette branche soient encore plus puissants qu'avant, je n'ai obtenu aucun résultat.

\- Tu pense à un puissant sort d'amnésie ?

\- Probablement. Il faudra que Severus vérifie. C'est un Légilimens et un Occlumens naturel, il devrait y voir plus que moi. Avoua Tom.

Une grimace presque imperceptible passa sur le visage du blond. 

\- Je sais que sa loyauté est vacillante, Lucius, ne te fais pas de soucis je ne tuerais pas ton meilleur ami. Railla Tom.

\- Tu as tué la femme qu'il aimait. Dumbledore n'a pas eut grand-chose à faire pour le pousser vers l'Ordre du Phénix. Attaqua Lucius.

\- Pardon ? Je croyais que Severus était en pâmoison devant la femme de Potter, à l'époque. S'étonna Tom.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis. Et alors ? Répondit Lucius en levant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Et alors, je n'ai pas tué Lily Potter. S'indigna Tom.

\- Plaît-il ? Sursauta Lucius.

\- Je n'ai jamais tué Lily Potter. Insista Tom.

\- Tom, je ne sais pas dans qu'elle mesure ta mémoire a pu être touché mais je t'assure que tu… Commença le blond.

Tom se leva, vexé et pointa un doigt rageur en direction de Lucius. 

\- Je ne te permet pas de remettre mes capacités mentales en doute, Lucius. J'ai peut être perdu la tête pendant un certain temps mais en dehors du blanc dont je t'ai parlé, je me souvient de tout ce j'ai pu faire. Et je te le répète, je n'ai pas tué Lily Potter.

Lucius blêmit et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, il semble y avoir un malentendu énorme. Peux-tu s'il te plaît, me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé le 31 octobre 1981 à Godric Hollow ?

Tom calma de nouveau sa magie et se rassit dans le fauteuil, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Quand Severus m'a rapporté la prophétie de Trelawney, j'ai commencé, comme tu le sais, à chercher ce couple qui m'avait, selon la prophétie, défié par trois fois, et qui avait un bébé à naître fin juillet. J'ai rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait soit du futur enfant des Potter ou celui des Londubat. J'avais prévu de me débarrasser des deux mouflets par mesure de sécurité. Severus avait réussi à intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix en demandant à Dumbledore de mettre en sécurité la famille Potter. Il m'a demandé de ne pas toucher à Lily Potter. Je lui ai promis. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à m'arracher une telle promesse dans l'état de folie dans lequel j'étais à l'époque, mais le fait est que j'ai respecté cette promesse. Quelques jours plus tard, ce rat de Pettigrow est venu à moi en me disant que Dumbledore avait convaincu les Potter, que prendre Sirius Black comme gardien du secret de leur fidélitas était trop évident. C'est donc lui, Queudver qui a été choisi pour son lien avec les maraudeurs. Je me suis donc rendu en priorité chez les Potter. J'ai coupé les alarmes magiques et j'ai volé jusqu'à la fenêtre de l'étage. J'ai lancé un Avada sur le fils Potter. Sauf qu'un bouclier vert et argent l'a entouré au moment où le sort s'est approché de lui et le sort à ricoché. Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est d'avoir vu le rayon vert se diriger vers moi et je me suis senti me détacher de mon corps. J'étais devenu une sorte de brume semi-consciente. C'est à ce moment que je me suis replié vers l'Albanie où j'ai airé pendant des années. Tu connais la suite.

Lucius se frotta le menton en réfléchissant. C'était une histoire de dingue.

\- Je vois. Dit-il finalement.

\- Tu t'expliques ? S'impatienta Tom.

\- Les Potter ont été retrouvé morts. James Potter a reçu un Avada, en bas, dans le salon de la maison et Lily Potter a été retrouvé morte, de la même façon, dans la chambre du gamin. Selon Severus, Dumbledore a été prévenu de l'attaque par un patronus de James Potter et quand il s'est rendu sur place, avant l'arrivée des aurors, il les a retrouvé comme je viens de te le dire, morts. Le gamin était sous les gravats du mur de la chambre, qui avait apparemment, explosé sous la déflagration du sort, le front en sang. Expliqua l'aristocrate.

\- C'est donc pour ça que Severus m'a trahi. Il croit que j'ai tué Lily Potter. Constata amèrement Tom. Même avant de sombrer dans la folie, suite à la création de ses horcruxes, il ne donnait pas facilement sa confiance et encore moins son amitié. Mais il avait toujours considéré Lucius et Severus comme des amis. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la défection du maître des potions. Mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé après son 'trépas', ce soir d'halloween.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? Demanda Lucius en voyant Tom réfléchir.

\- Je pense que Dumbledore a tué les Potter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que tout est lié à cette fichue prophétie. On ne doit pas tout savoir.

\- Tu pense que que Dumbledore aurait pu manipuler Severus et que la prophétie est, soit fausse, soit tronquée. Comprit Lucius.

\- Oui. Il faut que tu m'obtienne cette prophétie. Elle doit être au département des mystères. Dumbledore est le seul à avoir entendu la vraie prophétie. Celle qui se trouve au ministère est obligatoirement entière et vraie. On ne peut pas falsifier ou modifier une prophétie. Il faut qu'on mette la main dessus.

\- On ne peut rien faire cet été. Avec les vacances, il y a moins de monde au Ministère et Dumbledore y traîne souvent. Dit Lucius en grimaçant.

\- Attendons la rentrée pour voir ce que l'Ordre a prévu pour protéger la prophétie au département des mystères. Dumbledore sera coincé à Poudlard et sera moins souvent dans les pattes de Fudges. Tant que celui-ci refuse d'admettre mon retour, nous pouvons agir dans l'ombre. Dumbledore et l'Ordre ont forcément cru Potter donc ils seront sur leurs gardes.

\- Très bien. Je vais rentrer au Manoir. Je dois fouiller la bibliothèque Malfoy pour voir si je trouve quelques choses concernant le problème avec ta magie et tes 'pulsions'. Dit Lucius en se levant.

Il salua Tom, qui répondit distraitement, déjà replongé dans ses pensées et quitta le château Serpentard en utilisant la cheminée reliée à son Manoir.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Quand l'icône de la lumière

**Chapitre 3 : Quand l'icône de la lumière doute**

Harry était coincé chez les Dursley depuis la fin des cours et s'ennuyait à mourir. Il tentait parfois d'obtenir des informations en regardant discrètement le journal télévisé mais rien ne transparaissait. Pas de faits étranges aux yeux des moldus ou d'attaques. Voldemort et ses sbires semblaient calmes, ce qui inquiétait Harry.

Il avait appris via les lettres de Sirius et la Gazette du Sorcier que lui envoyait Hermione, que le Ministère niait le retour du mage noir et avait lancé une campagne diffamatoire envers Harry et Dumbledore, les faisant passer pour des affabulateurs ou des fous à lier.

Sirius lui avait écris, dans l'une de ses lettres, que Dumbledore avait reformé l'Ordre du Phénix mais que leurs actions restaient pour le moment, discrètes et peu nombreuses. Ils tentaient de recruter du monde et de diffuser le retour de Voldemort. Le vieux directeur laissait Harry dans l'ignorance la plus totale et celui-ci ne comprenait pourquoi.

Depuis qu'il était de retour chez les Dursley, ceux-ci l'ignoraient le plus possible, faisant comme si leur neveu n'était pas là. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, cela lui permettait d'étudier les livres que lui envoyaient Hermione et Sirius.

Ce dernier avait décidé de faire l'éducation magique de son filleul derrière le dos de Dumbledore. Ainsi, il apprenait l'histoire de la magie (la vraie, pas les sempiternelles guerres de gobelins que leur rabâchait le Professeur Binn), Le fonctionnement du ministère et du Magenmagot ou encore les traditions sorcières. Une vraie éducation de sang-pur digne d'un Malfoy, avait ironisé Harry.

Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps à méditer. Depuis les événements du cimetière, sa magie faisait des siennes. Sirius lui avait appris, par courrier, la technique de la méditation et Hermione lui avait envoyé une collection d'ouvrages sur les techniques méditatives et de contrôle de sa magie.

Heureusement que Sirius et Hermione lui écrivaient, parce qu'il n'avait rien reçu de Ron, les Weasley, Lupin ou même de Dumbledore.

Hermione lui avait expliqué que Ron était étrange et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'Harry ne soit pas avec eux au QG.

En plus du manque d'information qui le minait, il y avait le manque de sommeil. Quand Harry ne faisait pas des cauchemars sur la nuit de la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort, il en faisait un autre étrange, où il voyait un long couloir sombre donnant sur des portes verrouillées.

Il en avait parlé à Sirius, qui lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir en parler avec lui par lettre, au cas où celle-ci serait interceptée. Harry avait compris dans cette réponse, que son parrain devait savoir quelque chose et qu'il en saurait plus une fois que l'Ordre aura daigné venir le chercher.

Un après-midi où il s'ennuyait, n'ayant plus rien à lire, il décida d'aller profiter du soleil et de quitter la chaleur étouffante de sa minuscule chambre.

Il sortit de la maison et se rendit dans un parc tout proche.

Après quelques heures de réflexion, allongé dans l'herbe du parc, au soleil, Harry vit arriver son cousin Dudley. Ce dernier venait visiblement de quitter ses amis et prenait le chemin du retour quand il aperçut Harry.

Voyant Harry faire tourner nonchalamment, sa baguette entre ses doigts, il attaqua :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Et ranges-ça où je vais dire à papa que tu as sorti ton bout de bois.

\- Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis quoi, Big D, tu as besoin de papa pour te défendre ? Railla Harry.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer son cousin quand il en avait l'occasion.

\- Et c'est celui qui pleurniche après son petit-ami la nuit qui vient me dire ça ? Je t'ai entendu la nuit dernière.

Harry se tendit perceptiblement en entendant ça. La nuit dernière, il avait fait un cauchemar, revivant les événements du cimetière et donc la mort de Cédric.

\- Arrête-ça ! S'énerva-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers la poitrine de son cousin, fou de rage.

\- NE POINTE PAS CE TRUC SUR MOI ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE ! Vociféra Dudley, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Harry allait répondre, quand il releva les yeux vers le ciel en sentant une sensation bizarre le parcourir.

Dudley avait du le sentir aussi puisqu'il se remit à vociférer, plus paniqué que jamais.

\- Arrêtes-ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne fais rien, ce n'est pas moi. Commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il connaissait cette sensation de peur froide qui le prenait au tripes. Cette impression que vous ne connaîtrait plus jamais le bonheur. Des détraqueurs.

Il eut a peine le temps de réaliser, que deux silhouettes noires encapuchonnées flottaient rapidement vers eux.

\- Cours Dudley ! Ne t'arrêtes pas, cours !

Pour une fois son crétin de cousin, fit ce qu'il disait. Il courrait.

A quelques centaine de mètres de la maison des Dursley, il vit les deux détraqueurs s'approcher dangereusement.

Quand il se retourna, il vit une des silhouettes attraper son cousin par la gorge dans le but de l'embrasser. Dudley, ne pouvant voir les créatures des ténèbres, hurlait à plein poumons, les yeux exorbités.

Harry attrapa sa baguette et lança rapidement son patronus qui s'empressa de charger le détraqueur le plus prêt de lui.

N'entendant plus son cousin hurler, il se retourna et envoya son patronus vers le second détraqueur qui relâcha Dudley et disparut. Ce dernier s'était écroulé sur le sol, le regard hagard.

Il aida son cousin à se relever et à se maintenir debout. Il entendit un bruit de pas et allait ranger sa baguette, quand il entendit la voix de Mrs Figg, la vieille voisine aux chats.

\- Ne ranges pas ta baguette Harry. Les détraqueurs pourraient revenir et je ne pourrais pas t'être d'une grande aide.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais… Vous êtes une sorcière ? Les moldus ne peuvent pas voir les détraqueurs. Bégaya-t-il.

\- Non, Je suis une cracmolle.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, depuis tout ce temps ? Questionna Harry en avança difficilement avec le poids de Dudley contre lui.

\- Dumbledore m'avait demandé de te surveiller pour te protéger. Mais je ne devais rien te dire.

Harry ricana sombrement sans que la vieille femme ne l'entende. Une cracmolle ! Dumbledore lui avait envoyé pour seule protection, une vieille femme incapable d'utiliser la magie. Le directeur était soit complément dérangé soit trop confiant. Ou alors, et Harry tendait plus vers cette option depuis quelques temps, le vieux directeur se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

Arrivés devant la maison des Dursley, Mrs Figg les laissa là pour aller prévenir Dumbledore de l'attaque.

Il entraîna son cousin dans la maison et attendit que l'orage passe. Son oncle était furieux et ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son fils malgré ses explications et, étonnement, celle de sa tante à qui sa mère, Lily, avait apparemment parlé des détraqueurs et d'Azkaban dans sa jeunesse.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cris et de menaces de représailles de la part de son oncle, les Dursley quittèrent la maison pour emmener Dudley voir un médecin, le laissant seul dans la maison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une beuglante du Ministère arriva, lui annonçant son procès au Ministère pour usage illicite de la magie par un sorcier de moins de 17 ans et usage de la magie devant un moldu. L'audience aurait lieu au Ministère devant une assemblée du Magenmagot le 12 Août.

Harry soupira.

« Les problèmes continus. » Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il allait remonter dans sa chambre, quand un second hibou arriva. Un mot de Sirius lui demandant de ne surtout pas quitter la maison jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre vienne le chercher, pour sa sécurité.

Quatre jours sans nouvelles de l'Ordre ou même de Sirius. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ca commençait à devenir une habitude.

Le soir de son anniversaire, Harry reçut avec plaisir le colis d'Hermione et Sirius, contenant des gâteaux et des bonbons ainsi qu'une lettre lui annonçant qu'ils se verraient bientôt.

Un second hibou avait apporté un colis provenant des farces et attrapes Weasley de la part des jumeaux.

Ron, son soit-disant meilleur ami, n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui envoyer une simple lettre d'anniversaire. Il s'était senti blessé.

Le pire avait été la lettre de Ginny. Celle-ci lui avait écrit une véritable déclaration d'amour digne des romans à l'eau de rose qu'affectionnait sa tante Pétunia. Il n'avait pas trop compris cette démarche. Ginny et lui n'étaient pas proches, donc il ne comprenait pas cette nouvelle façon de se comporter avec lui comme si elle était déjà sa petite amie. Il ne voyait Ginny que comme une sorte de sœur comme le reste des Weasley. Et puis, certaines discussions avec Hermione et Sirius, l'avaient amené à se poser des questions sur sa sexualité.

Il remplit sa malle avec toutes ses affaires, le colis d'Hermione et celui des jumeaux, en se disant que tout serait prêt quand l'Ordre daignerait venir le chercher.

Les Dursley passait le week-end chez la tante Marge. Au moins il était tranquille.

Il était en train de se préparer un sandwich avec le peu de restes qu'il trouva dans le frigo quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le fracas d'un vase qui se brise sur le sol.

Il se retourna immédiatement et brandit sa baguette, sur ses gardes.

Il se détendit et souffla de soulagement quand il vit Maugrey Fol Œil venir vers lui accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Derrière eux se trouvait Rémus Lupin et un grand sorcier noir, qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

\- Bonjour Harry. Dit Rémus en s'approchant à son tour.

\- Bonjour, Professeur Lupin. Professeur Maugrey. Les salua Harry en baissant sa baguette.

\- Je ne suis pas professeur gamin, et techniquement je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'être. Reprit Maugrey.

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Je te présente Nymphadora Tonks, la petite cousine de Sirius et accessoirement auror au Ministère. Et là c'est Kingsley Shakelbot, auror aussi.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Répondit Harry poliment.

\- Trêve de bavardage les enfants. Potter tu prends ton éclair de feu et on décolle. Ordonna Maugrey en entraînant tout le monde sur le perron de la maison pendant que Tonks faisait transplaner sa malle et la cage vide d'Edwige.

\- Mais… On va où ? Demanda Harry en enfourchant son balai.

\- Tu verras quand on y sera, Potter. Maintenant en vol. Si l'un de nous est tué, les autres poursuivent, pointe au nord. Répondit Fol Œil en donnant un coup de pied au sol pour décoller.

Après deux heures de vol, Harry était frigorifié. L'été était chaud mais ils volaient haut dans les nuages pour rester discret et l'air était froid et humide à cette hauteur.

Maugrey les fit atterrir dans un parc en friche. Il tendit un morceau de papier au jeune homme et lui ordonna de se répéta ce qui était écrit dessus, plusieurs fois, mentalement.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta. Quelques secondes plus tard, une maison à étage apparût devant lui entre les numéro 11 et 13, écartant les deux habitations sans que les moldus ne semblent s'en rendre compte.

Maugrey les entraîna à l'intérieur, en silence, et disparut avec les deux aurors, au bout du couloir, laissant Harry en plan au milieu de l'entrée.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'analyser son environnement, une tornade au cheveux frisés lui sauta dans les bras. Hermione, se dit Harry en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa meilleure amie.

\- Enfin ! Comment tu te sens ? Et les détraqueurs ? Le procès ! Ne t'inquiètes pas tout s'arrangera. Débita-t-elle d'une traite.

\- Hermione ! Hermione ! Stop ! Oui ça va, ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant. Et pour le procès, je ne peux qu'attendre et voir ce qu'il se passera. Dit amèrement Harry en se disant qu'encore une fois Dumbledore ne lui disait rien.

\- Viens ! La réunion vient de finir on va pouvoir aller manger, tu as maigri.

Harry laissa sa malle dans l'entrée et suivit sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine où les Weasley et son parrain l'attendaient.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours, qu'Harry était arrivé au Square Grimaud. Il devait partager une chambre avec Ron et l'ambiance n'était pas super. Ce dernier était distant et Harry ne faisait rien pour combler cette distance.

\- Harry, viens ! Murmura la voix de Fred, dans l'entrée de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron.

\- Pourquoi ?

Fred et Georges déplièrent un objet inconnu de Harry et l'entraînèrent près des autres jeunes, en haut des marches.

\- Voici la nouvelle invention de WWW. Les oreilles à rallonge. Un outil idéal pour espionner les conversations de l'Ordre. Même si jusque là, nous n'avons pas appris grand-chose. Elles avaient besoin d'être améliorées. Expliqua Georges.

Fred activa les oreilles à rallonges d'un coup de baguette et des voix lointaines commencèrent à leur parvenir.

\- C'est encore cette sale chauve souris de Snape qui fait son rapport top secret. ! Grogna Ronald.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas censé savoir que Snape était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Snape ? Il fait parti de l'Ordre ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Harry. Hermione lui avait écrit pendant les vacances quand Sirius lui avait dit.

\- Oui. Une sorte d'espion pour l'Ordre. Se gaussa Ron, ravi d'être le détenteur des informations, sans savoir qu'Harry le savait déjà.

Harry allait dire quelque chose mais les voix se turent et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Mrs Weasley.

\- Les enfants descendez, la réunion est terminée, on va pouvoir manger. Cria Molly dans les marches, sans les voir.

Les jours défilèrent relativement de la même façon. La journée, Harry s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque des Black avec Hermione pour travailler, la plupart du temps accompagné de Sirius. Ron avait pesté plusieurs jours sur la nouvelle passion de Harry pour les livres et avait fini par abandonner pour traîner dans la cuisine ou avec sa sœur Ginny pour jouer aux cartes ou aux échecs.

Le soir, Harry attendait que Ron s'endorme et rejoignait Sirius dans sa chambre pour discuter ou pour que Sirius lui parle de ce qu'il se disait pendant les réunions.

Sirius avait tenté de parler de ce que faisait l'Ordre avec Harry, pendant un repas, mais Molly Weasley avait piqué une crise en disant qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper des affaires de l'Ordre.

Quand son parrain avait voulu arguer qu'Harry était en première ligne, la mère des rouquins avait attaquait Sirius, sur son incapacité à savoir ce qui était bon pour un enfant.

Vexé, Sirius avait dit à Molly qu'il n'était pas son fils. Celle-ci avait répondit que c'était tout comme.

Harry aurait pu se sentir flatté que la matriarche Weasley le considère comme son fils s'il n'avait pas aperçut brièvement son regard avide quand il parlait de l'héritage des Potter avec Sirius, lors d'un petit-déjeuner.

Entre le comportement étrange de la mère Weasley, l'éloignement et les réflexions parfois méchantes de Ron ainsi que Ginny qui passait son temps à le coller, Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec les Weasley. Seuls les jumeaux semblaient sortir du lot. Les deux aînés, Bill et Charlie étaient en mission à l'étranger pour l'Ordre et Arthur semblait effacé face à sa femme.

La veille de son audience au ministère, Harry profita que Ron dormait pour rejoindre son parrain, comme à l'accoutumé. Il récupéra Hermione en route, qui les accompagnaient souvent, et ils entrèrent sans frapper dans la chambre de Sirius.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Lâcha l'animagus en voyant les deux jeunes entrer.

\- Hermione attendait que je sorte de ma chambre et Ron n'arrêtait pas de me parler de son nouveau balai qu'il allait avoir. J'ai du attendre des heures qu'il s'endorme. Répondit Harry en s'installant avec Hermione sur le lit de son parrain, lui-même assis en tailleur, le dos contre les oreillers.

\- Son nouveau balai ? Pourquoi ses parents lui achèteraient un nouveau balai alors que leurs finances ne sont déjà pas glorieuses ? S'étonna Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il semble sûr de lui. Répondit Hermione.

\- Bref. J'ai des trucs à vous dire. Harry, tu m'as parlé de ce rêve que tu fais où tu vois un couloir sombre, tu saurais me le dessiner pour qu'on ait une idée de ce à quoi ça ressemble ? J'ai appris certaines choses pendant la réunion et je me demande si ça a un lien.

Harry acquiesça à la question de son parrain et attrapa un crayon et un parchemin sur le bureau avant de se réinstaller sur le lit.

Il dessina rapidement de mémoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son œuvre, et satisfait, la tendit aux deux autres.

\- Tu as un sacré coup de crayon, Harry. Le félicita Hermione en souriant.

\- Merci Mione. Alors ça t'aide ?

\- Oui. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Quant à savoir pourquoi tu vois en rêve le couloir de la salle des prophéties du ministère, couloir que l'Ordre surveille en cachette depuis un mois, là je sèche. Répondit Sirius.

\- La salle des prophéties ? S'étonna Hermione et Harry de concert.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi protéger la salle des prophéties. Demanda Hermione.

\- Albus nous a expliqué qu'il existe une prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort. Il ne nous l'a pas donné, il a seulement expliqué que la prophétie te mettez sur le devant de la scène dans cette guerre contre Voldemort. Expliqua sombrement Sirius.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ? Ca me concerne directement. S'énerva Harry, sous le choc.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne comprend pas moi-même pourquoi Albus fait tant de secret. De ce qu'il a daigné nous dire, la prophétie est la cause du décès de James et Lily. Voldemort aurait appris à l'époque une partie de la prophétie et a tué tes parents avant d'essayer de te tuer. Et tu connais la suite.

\- Il nous cache trop de chose. Il y a des choses que je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Voldemort s'est intéressé particulièrement à nous, à l'époque ? Pourquoi il n'a rien fait pour t'innocenter alors qu'il semblait être convaincu de ton innocence quand on t'a aidé à t'échapper il y a deux ans ? Pourquoi cacher le contenu de cette prophétie si elle m'amène à me battre contre Voldemort ? Et pourquoi me tenir éloigné de tout et dans l'ignorance si j'ai un rôle si important ? S'époumona Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas Harry. Et je me pose les mêmes questions que toi. Et bien d'autre. Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il convaincu tes parents de prendre Queudver à ma place comme gardien du secret de leur fidélitas, alors qu'on savait que c'était un lâche qui risquerait de nous donner s'il se faisait prendre ? Pourquoi t'avoir placé chez des moldus ? Pourquoi ne fait-il rien pour m'obtenir un procès maintenant ? Pourquoi le testament de James et Lily n'a jamais été ouvert alors que je sais que ton père en avait fait un comme tout bon sang-pur qui se respecte ? Renchérit l'animagus.

\- Puisque Dumbledore et l'Ordre ne nous donne pas les réponses et nous cache des choses, nous allons devoir trouver les réponses nous même. Tonna Hermione d'une voix froide.

Sirius et Harry acquiescèrent silencieusement.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger. Faites vous discrets pour le moment et une fois à Poudlard, tenez-vous à carreaux. J'essaierais d'obtenir des informations derrière le dos de Dumbledore. Pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Ordonna Sirius.

Le procès de Harry fut une formalité. Malgré le procès en grande pompe, Dumbledore fit témoigner Mrs Figg et les charges furent abandonnées.

Harry en gardait un goût amer. A aucun moment, Dumbledore ne lui avait adressé la parole ou simplement offert un simple regard. Harry était furieux contre son directeur et doutait de plus en plus de lui.

La veille du départ pour Poudlard, Harry, Sirius et Hermione comprirent pourquoi Ron s'était autant gaussé de son hypothétique nouveau balai.

Les lettres de Poudlard, avec les fournitures avaient été envoyé quelques jours plus tôt et Molly et Tonks avaient été acheté tout sur le chemin de Traverse, sans eux. Harry avait remis sa clé à Tonks pour ses achats. Il n'avait plus confiance en Mrs Weasley même s'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

Mais de nouvelles lettres étaient parvenues pour annoncer la nomination de Ron et Hermione au poste de préfet.

C'est pour le féliciter que Molly offrit à son fils un nouveau balai, un Brossdur. Ron avait pesté, disant à Harry qu'il aurait préféré un Éclair de Feu comme le sien, mais que ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens. Harry avait vu l'aigreur et la jalousie chez Ron.

Le soir même, après la réunion de l'Ordre, Harry et Hermione avaient retrouvé Sirius dans sa chambre pour la dernière fois avant le départ pour Poudlard.

\- J'ai appris quelque chose de Snape pendant la réunion de ce soir. Attaqua Sirius, à peine les deux jeunes avaient refermé la porte et lançaient leur habituelle batterie de sorts de silence.

\- Quoi ? S'impatienta Harry.

\- Snape a dit qu'il ne savait pas comment mais Voldemort aurait retrouvé le physique de ses vingt ans. Ce n'est apparemment plus la face de serpent immonde que tu avais vu au cimetière.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change pour nous ? Il ne ressemble plus à une horrible créature reptilienne et alors ? Répondit Hermione.

\- Et alors il est possible que quoi qu'il ait fait pour retrouver son corps jeune, il serait logique que ça l'ait aidé à récupérer sa puissance d'antan aussi.

\- ça craint ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Oui c'est le mot ! Enfin rien n'est sûr ce n'est que mon opinion. Par contre je te trouve Snape étrange. Ces derniers temps il ne donne pas autant d'informations qu'avant. Maugrey a dit ce soir que c'était inutile d'avoir un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort si cet espion ne parvenait pas à obtenir des informations utiles. Dumbledore a dit qu'il fallait un peu de temps pour que Voldemort refasse confiance à Snape, après tout il a passé ces quinze dernières années près de Dumbledore. Mais je pense que Snape cache des choses à l'Ordre et à Albus. Je ne l'aime pas à cause de notre passif mais je reconnais volontiers que c'est un homme très intelligent. La déduction que je me suis faite au sujet de la possible puissance retrouvée de Voldemort, il se l'ait forcément faite aussi. Mais à aucun moment il en a parlé à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre.

\- Tu crois qu'il est fidèle à Voldemort et qu'il joue les triples espions ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ca ne m'étonnerai pas. Mais je pense plutôt qu'il roule pour lui-même. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui, en ce moment. L'autre jour je l'ai trouvé à farfouiller dans la vitrine du salon que Molly veut vider de ses trucs dangereux. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de me répondre ou de me balancer un sarcasme. Expliqua Sirius.

\- Étrange. Confirma Hermione.

\- En parlant d'étrange. Il y a quelque chose qui me revient et que j'avais oublié de vous dire. Quand je suis sorti de mon audience au Ministère, je suis passé près du fameux couloir sombre. J'ai vu Lucius Malfoy en pleine discussion avec Fudges.

\- Fudges mange dans la main de Malfoy donc ça ne me surprend pas. Par contre le fait que Lucius traîne près du couloir de la salle des prophéties, ça c'est important. Dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah il attendait sûrement la fin de mon audience pour voir Fudges. Répondit Harry peu convaincu par sa propre réponse.

Sirius secoua la tête avant de reprendre :

\- Harry, tu ne comprend pas. Si Lucius traîne près de la salle des prophéties, ça veut sûrement dire que Voldemort fait surveiller, lui aussi les lieux pour obtenir la prophétie.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent Harry et Hermione de concert.

\- Lucius est un mangemort. Et je pense même qu'il est le bras droit de Voldemort. A l'époque il s'en est sorti en disant qu'il avait été mis sous imperium et en graissant quelques pattes. Même Snape a confirmé que Voldemort passait énormément de temps enfermé dans sa bibliothèque avec Lucius depuis un mois.

\- Je vois. Ca ne m'étonne même pas. Dit Harry avec amertume.

\- On reparlera de ça quand on aura du nouveau. Tenez. C'est un miroir à double sens. James et moi l'utilisions quand nous étions en retenue. Garde le toujours avec toi Harry, je veux pouvoir rester en contact avec vous quand vous serez à Poudlard. Allez au lit maintenant. Sourit Sirius en tendant à son filleul le miroir.

Dire qu'Harry appréhendait ce retour à Poudlard était un euphémisme.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le mal qui te ronge

**Chapitre 4 : Le mal qui te ronge.**

Lucius reposa l'épais grimoire sur le bureau devant lui et se permit un sourire victorieux.

Deux mois qu'ils se plongeaient Tom et lui dans un nombre incalculable de grimoires, livres et autres encyclopédies magiques afin de trouver ce qui rongeait Tom de l'intérieur.

Et enfin, il était sur une piste. Bien sûr, Tom allait trouver ce résultat un peu fantasque mais c'était la première vraie piste en deux mois.

Lucius repensait à ces deux derniers mois. Ca n'avait pas été de tout repos et ce n'était que le début. Un début relativement calme en terme d'activité.

En dehors des recherches sur le mal qui rongeait Tom et la mission pour récupérer la prophétie au ministère, Tom avait commencé en douceur.

Il avait d'abord rassemblé tout le monde, pour annoncer correctement son retour et leur expliquer que tant que le ministère nierait son retour, ils opéreraient dans l'ombre, profitant de la bêtise du Ministre Fudges et de ses sbires pour s'organiser tranquillement.

Ensuite, le recrutement avait repris. Une partie du premier cercle avait été chargé de recruter dans l'ombre, des Médicomages, des chercheurs, des politiciens, des chefs de clans elfiques, vampiriques et garous.

Le reste du premier cercle, moins Lucius, avaient été chargé de la désinformation et des renseignements.

Lucius quant à lui, était chargé de continuer à chuchoter des choses à l'oreille de Mr le Ministre Fudges, comme raillait Tom, pour s'infiltrer le plus possible dans le ministère. Il devait aussi trouver une solution pour récupérer la prophétie et combattre le mal qui rongeait Tom. Heureusement, Tom travaillait le plus possible avec lui sur ces deux projets.

La malédiction. Oui, il en était presque sûr, c'est de ça qu'il s'agissait.

Lucius secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et rassembla ses parchemins et le plus petit des livres qui se trouvait sur le bureau devant lui.

Il referma le bureau d'un sort et traversa le château à la recherche de Tom.

Il le trouva assis dans son salon privé, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà lu les contes de Beedle Le Barde ? Attaqua Lucius en s'installant dans le fauteuil face à celui de Tom.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Sursauta Tom en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je te demande si tu connais les contes de Beedle Le Barde ? Répéta Lucius.

\- Ce recueil de contes que lisent les sorciers à leurs mouflets ?

Lucius acquiesça et déposa son exemplaire sur la table basse devant Tom.

\- Non. Je te rappel que j'ai grandi dans un foutu orphelinat moldu, Lucius. Répondit aigrement Tom.

Lucius lui envoya un sourire contrit et ouvra le recueil de conte à la page qui l'intéressait.

\- Lis ça.

Tom leva un sourcil perplexe mais s'exécuta.

\- Le sorcier au cœur velu, de Beedle Le Barde. Lu Tom à vois haute.

Il releva la tête vers Lucius qui l'incita d'un geste à lire. Tom leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa lecture pour lui-même.

Une fois sa lecture terminée, il reposa le livre de conte et interrogea Lucius.

\- Est-ce que tu te fous de moi, Lucius ?

\- Loin de moi cette idée. Écoutes-moi avant de t'énerver. Chaque conte et histoire du folklore sorcier est basé sur des faits réels. Vas savoir pourquoi j'ai repensé à ce conte en particulier mais le fait est que ça m'a aidé à centrer mes recherches.

\- Continues. L'incita Tom.

\- J'ai trouvé une malédiction dans un vieux grimoire de magie noire qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy. Pour faire simple, le contre du sorcier velu que je viens de te faire lire illustre le résultat de cette malédiction. Expliqua Lucius.

\- Mais le sorcier meurt à la fin. S'indigna Tom.

\- Oui mais c'est un conte Tom. Il n'y aurait pas de moral pour les sorciers bien pensant, si à la fin le vilain sorcier adepte de la magie noire s'en sort. Railla Lucius.

\- Oui bon, au lieu de te payer ma tête, expliques-toi !

\- La malédiction que tu as reçu t'a privé de ton cœur. La personne qui te l'a lancé a du le préserver quelque part. Selon ce que dit le grimoire que j'ai trouvé chez moi, et confirmé par les recherches que j'ai fait, il faut commencer par retrouver ton cœur et le remettre à sa place. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai lu, ça ne règle pas tout. Dit Lucius en grimaçant.

\- Merveilleux ! S'offusque de nouveau Tom en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- La malédiction en elle-même n'a rien a voir avec le fait de te retirer ton cœur. En fait, tu aurais très bien pu le faire toi-même sans être maudit. Ce qui pose problème ici c'est la malédiction qui a été ajouté. Tu ne vas pas aimer la suite. Grimaça de nouveau Lucius s'attendant au pire.

Tom soupira et s'exhorta au calme.

\- J'essaierai de canaliser cette cochonnerie pour ne pas te blesser. Je t'écoutes ?

\- Une fois ton cœur de retour à sa place tu seras capable de ressentir certains sentiments qui te sont étrangers depuis que tu as été maudis. Commença prudemment Lucius.

\- Comme ?

\- Des sentiments positifs : l'amour, l'amitié, le bonheur, la sérénité…

\- Je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Lucius pas de Helga Pouffsoufle. Ironisa Tom.

\- De toute façon ça ne sert à rien que j'épilogue là-dessus pour le moment tu ne comprendra pas le besoin de ressentir ce genre de chose tant que cette foutu malédiction te rongera.

\- Continues, Lucius. Une fois que je me serais transformé en Pouffsoufle dégoulinant de bons sentiments, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Ricana Tom en voyant le regard noir de son ami et bras droit.

\- Il y a deux versions. La première dit que ton cœur devra s'éveiller grâce à l'amour. Et la seconde, dit que ton cœur s'éveillera au contact de ton âme-sœur. En gros l'amour détruit la malédiction.

\- Je vois. Ca me parait impossible. Mais bon, commençons par retrouver ce foutu cœur. Répondit Tom.

\- Tu ne t'énerve pas ? S'étonna Tom.

\- En ce moment, je canalise et j'occlude à pleine puissance, Lucius. Alors ne me pousse pas à bout. Grogna Tom.

\- Comment tu veux procéder ?

\- J'ai besoin de Severus. Je suis persuadé que le blanc que j'ai dans ma mémoire est liée à cette foutue malédiction.

\- J'ai parlé à Severus. Avoua Lucius.

\- Et ?

\- Il te crois quand tu dis ne pas avoir tué Lily et James Potter. Je peux te dire qu'il est dans une rage folle contre Dumbledore. Répondit Lucius.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est persuadé que c'est Dumbledore qui a tué James et Lily Potter. Lâcha Lucius.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ! S'énerva Tom.

\- Non. Tu peine déjà à canaliser cette malédiction, on voulait attendre. Severus farfouille de son côté pour tenter de le prouver, c'est pour ça qu'on ne t'avait rien dit. On attends les preuves et surtout les raisons.

\- Quand il arrivera, dis-lui que j'ai besoin de le voir après la réunion de ce soir. Ordonna Tom.

Lucius acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

Le soir même, après la réunion, Tom, Severus et Lucius se retiraient dans le salon.

\- Severus, j'ai besoin que tu fouilles dans mon esprit. Il y a un blanc que j'aimerais percé à jour, dans mes souvenirs. Je parviens à l'atteindre et à l'analyser mais pas à casser le puissant sort d'oubli qui est posé dessus. Attaqua Tom, en s'asseyant face à Severus.

\- Je vois. Qu'elle période ? Demanda Severus en sortant sa baguette.

\- Après le bal du ministère, le premier auquel j'ai assisté avec le père de Lucius quand je suis revenu d'Europe.

\- Ca remonte à loin. Railla Severus.

\- Je me demande si je ne préfère pas ma période de folie, quand vous baisiez l'ourlet de ma robe en tremblant. Rétorqua Tom devant la moquerie.

Pas impressionnés pour deux gallions, les deux hommes ricanèrent de concert.

\- Bon au lieu de me railler sur mon âge, au travail Severus. Et puis, je suis peut-être septuagénaire mais j'ai le corps de rêve de mes vingt ans et je suis beau comme un dieu. Se gaussa pompeusement Tom.

\- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe. Ricana Lucius.

\- Modestie n'est sûrement pas un mot qui vous identifie aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Grogna Severus.

Avant que Lucius et Tom ne répondent, il s'empressa de lever sa baguette vers le front du Lord Noir.

\- Légilimens !

Après plus d'une heure plongé dans l'esprit de Tom, Severus en ressortit. Il était en sueur et haletant. Tom Se tenait la tête des deux mais et grognait de douleur.

\- Tu es un bourrin Severus ! Grogna Tom en attrapant la fiole d'anti douleur que lui tendait Lucius.

\- Je suis plus subtil d'habitude. Mais le sort était coriace, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de forcer un peu. S'excusa le maître des potions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Répondit Tom pour clore le sujet.

\- Dumbledore. Tu as été enlevé à la sortie du Ministère, juste après le bal par des membres de l'Ordre du phénix de l'époque et ramené à Dumbledore. Il a utilisé le sort dont Lucius m'a parlé pour retirer ton cœur et l'a enfermé dans un cube de cristal, dans son Manoir. Du moins à l'époque il était au Manoir Dumbledore à Godric Hollow. Ensuite il t'a lancé la malédiction, il t'a oubliété et libéré. Expliqua Severus, furieux.

Lucius et Severus se tendirent en voyant tous les meubles et les objets de la pièce se mettre à trembler voir exploser.

\- Tom reprends le contrôle ! Hurla Lucius pour couvrir le vacarme.

Tom secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer mais il sentit rapidement que ça ne fonctionnerait pas cette fois-ci. Il transplana dans une lande déserte au fin fond de l'Écosse et laissa exploser sa magie.

Une fois calmé, il transplana de nouveau et retrouva Lucius et Severus.

\- Comment tu te sens ? S'inquiéta Severus en le voyant apparaître devant eux dans le salon dévasté.

\- Mieux. Je n'ai pas pu canaliser cette fois. J'ai laissé exploser ma magie dans un champ au fin fond de l'Écosse. Expliqua Tom en se frottant le visage.

\- Quel est le plan ? Demanda Lucius.

\- Dumbledore est à Poudlard pour la rentrée de demain. C'est le moment où jamais d'aller visiter son manoir de Godric Hollow. Proposa Severus, un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

Deux sourires identiques lui firent échos.

Dumbledore était fou de rage. Ce soir, Voldemort et ses sbires avaient réussi à pénétrer dans son manoir de Godric Hollow.

La seule chose qui manquait était le cube en cristal contenant le cœur de Tom.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Tom avait eu connaissance de ce sort et de la malédiction qu'il lui avait jeté, il y a longtemps.

Le fait était que, maintenant, Tom avait retrouvé son cœur.

Albus se rassura en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir connaissance de la malédiction qu'il avait ajouté à ce sort de magie noire qui lui avait permis de retirer le cœur du mage noir, à l'époque.

« Tom va être surpris, s'il croit s'en sortir en remettant son cœur à sa place. Jamais, il ne pourra ouvrir son cœur à l'amour de son âme sœur. Âme sœur qui de toute façon, hait Tom plus que n'importe qui. » Ricana le vieux sorcier en quittant son manoir détruit.

Il allait devoir mettre les bouchées double pour protéger la prophétie. Tom ne devait pas mettre la main dessus.

Tom grogna en se vidant dans le corps endolori du jeune éphèbe sous ses mains avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas.

Le jeune homme se retourna sur le dos et tenta un rapprochement vers son maître, dans l'espoir fou d'un peu de tendresse.

Le voyant faire, Tom le congédia.

\- Sors d'ici, maintenant.

\- O-oui Maître. Bafouilla le jeune mangemort, fraîchement recruté avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Le Lord Noir se passa une main lasse sur son visage. Déjà ses pulsions recommençaient à le titiller.

« Foutue malédiction » se dit Tom en se levant pour se glisser sous la douche.

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'il avait remis son cœur à sa place. Il savait que ça ne devait régler qu'une partie du problème. Lucius avait été clair là dessus.

Le problème était que sa magie s'était un peu calmé, certes, mais des pulsions autant sexuelles que destructrices le titillaient à longueur de temps.

Il réussissait à canaliser ses envies de sang et de destruction. Mais il se rattrapait en laissant libre cours aux pulsions sexuelles.

En deux mois, il en était passé des mangemorts de second ordre autant masculin que féminin. Il fallait bien qu'il se défoule. Mais l'apaisement ne durait pas.

A peine avait-il atteint l'orgasme que ses pulsions se réveillaient. Il épuisait ses amants de passage et ces ébats lui laissaient un goût d'inachevé, un manque de satisfaction flagrant.

Severus et Lucius se payait allégrement sa tête sur ce sujet.

Mais il avait trouvé la réponse qui fonctionnait à tous les coups pour les empêcher de ricaner. Une phrase qui les faisaient taire dans la seconde.

« Ces fichus pulsions ne semblent pas se tarir. Faites attention, je pourrais décider d'attraper l'un de vous deux pour me détendre. »

Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux. D'une certaine façon, ça le calmait de parvenir à rire de cette déconvenue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que, s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen d'enrayer cette malédiction, il mourrait. De sa propre en main en plus.

Heureusement qu'il lui restait la bague/horcruxe au cas où. Et ce fichu médaillon qu'il devait retrouver.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand son bras droit entra dans son bureau.

\- Lucius ?

\- La mission Azkaban est prête. Nott et Parkinson finalise l'organisation. Tu es sûr de vouloir te coltiner de nouveau la folie de Bellatrix. Je sais qu'elle est loyale et qu'elle mourrait pour toi mais, elle n'était déjà pas nette avant, je crains le pire après 15 ans à côtoyer du détraqueur. Grimaça Lucius.

\- Les Lestrange, Bellatrix comprise sont des combattants de premiers choix. Même si nous sommes revenus à nos méthodes du début, Dumbledore prépare la guerre. On a besoin de duellistes. Et je sais gérer Bella.

\- C'est toi qui vois.

Lucius déposa les plans d'Azkaban devant Tom et retourna dans ses appartements pour se préparer au raid contre la prison sorcière.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Révélations

**Chapitre 5 : Révélations**

 _ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN_

 _LE MINISTÈRE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT_

 _LE «POINT DE RALLIEMENT»_

 _D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS_

 _Le ministère de la Magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eu lieu à Azkaban._

 _Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Cornelius Fudges, ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance s'étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus._

 _«Nous nous trouvons malheureusement dans la même situation qu'il y a deux ans et demi, au moment de l'évasion de Sirius Black, l'assassin bien connu, nous a déclaré Fudges. Nous pensons d'ailleurs que ces deux affaires ne sont pas sans rapport. Une évasion de cette ampleur laisse supposer l'existence d'un concours extérieur et il faut savoir que Black, qui est la première personne à s'être jamais échappée d'Azkaban, serait idéalement placé pour aider d'autres détenus à suivre ses traces. Il nous semble très probable que ces individus, parmi lesquels figure Bellatrix Lestrange, une cousine de Black, se sont rassemblés autour de Black lui-même qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef. Nous faisons cependant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver les criminels et nous demandons instamment à l'ensemble de la communauté magique de rester prudente et de manifester la plus grande vigilance. En aucun cas ces individus ne doivent être approchés.»_

Harry ouvrit la salle sur demande et pénétra à l'intérieur avec Hermione. Celle-ci soupira et se laissa tomber sans grâce dans le canapé que son meilleur ami avait demandé à la salle.

Ils étaient bientôt en vacances pour les fêtes de fins d'années et les deux amis avaient hâte.

La rentrée avait eut lieu presque trois mois plus tôt et les choses n'allaient pas bien du tout.

Le nouveau professeur de défense, Dolorès Ombrage, ne leur apprenait rien et s'acharnait sur Harry dès qu'il parlait du retour de Voldemort.

Hermione et lui avaient eu leur compte de retenues douloureuses depuis la rentrée.

Ron avait pris un peu trop à cœur son rôle de préfet. Il ne remplissait pas vraiment son rôle mais se pavanait dans le château comme une célébrité. Le fait qu'il ait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et qu'Harry en avait été exclu par Ombrage, l'avait réjoui.

Hermione disait qu'on avait l'impression de voir un Draco Malfoy au rabais. Mesquin, arrogant, prétentieux.

Harry n'avait pas trop mal pris son éviction de l'équipe. Cela plus le comportement de Ron, leur avaient permis à Hermione et lui de s'éloigner de leur ancien ami rouquin et de passer plus de temps dans la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner au due, au sortilège et à la défense.

Dumbledore l'avait emmené acheter une nouvelle baguette le matin du jour de la rentrée. Son ancienne baguette lui manquait mais la nouvelle était bien plus puissante et en accord avec sa magie, il le sentait. Il en était venu à se demander si Dumbledore n'avait pas manipulé les choses à l'époque de l'achat de sa première baguette.

En dehors de ça c'était un début d'année banal.

Dumbledore qui fuyait Harry comme la peste depuis l'été, le voyait à nouveau. A plusieurs reprise, il avait convié Harry dans son bureau pour discuter de la guerre. Il lui avait même parlé de la prophétie en lui montrant dans une pensine, la veille.

Mais Harry n'avait plus confiance en lui. Même Sirius lui avait conseillé d'éviter Dumbledore et de se concentrer sur ses cours et ses entraînements avec Hermione.

\- Tu peux me redire la prophétie ? Demanda soudainement Hermione, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

\- ' _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont pas trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième moi… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ ' Répéta Harry.

\- Et tu as dit que le souvenir que Dumbledore t'a montré contenant la prophétie, était étrange ?

\- Oui. C'est comme si, à la moitié de la prophétie, il y avait une pause. C'est à peine visible ou audible je devrais dire, mais c'est là je suis sûr.

\- Sirius a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas falsifié une prophétie. Rétorqua Hermione en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami qui avait déposé la tête sur ses genoux.

\- Oui mais un souvenir, on peut. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à part Dumbledore, personne n'a entendu la prophétie. Selon Sirius le mangemort qui l'a entendu et rapporté à son maître en a entendu que la moitié avant d'être découvert et de devoir s'enfuir.

Hermione réfléchit quelques minutes avant de reprendre :

\- Donc tu en déduis que le souvenir qu'il a enfin montré à l'Ordre et qu'il t'a montré est falsifié ?

\- Oui. Confirma Harry.

\- Donc je suppose que tu vas vouloir récupérer la prophétie à la barbe de l'Ordre et de Dumbledore ?

\- Encore oui. Je sais que ça va être dangereux et je préfère que tu reste ici... Commença Harry.

\- Hors de question. On y va ensemble où tu n'y va pas. Maintenant comment compte-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Même si Sirius nous a appris à transplaner, dès qu'on sera hors de Poudlard on sera grillé. Le réseau de cheminette de Poudlard a été coupé par Ombrage. Mais j'ai une idée brillante. On va à Pré au Lard en utilisant le passage secret de la sorcière borgne. On utilise le réseau de cheminette des Trois Balais pour se rendre au Ministère. Une fois au Ministère, on utilise la cape d'invisibilité de mon père pour descendre dans la salle des prophétie sans se faire voir. Et on fait la même dans l'autre sens. Expliqua Harry avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Oui le plan est efficace s'il se déroule comme prévu, je le reconnaît. Avoua Hermione.

\- On a pas le choix. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça sans savoir à qui on peut se fier. On finira par se faire tuer et je commence à me demander par quel camp. Ironisa Harry.

\- Très bien. Allons-y dans ce cas. On a rien à préparer donc autant tenter notre chance.

\- Par Merlin, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ? Rigola Harry.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en rigolant, malgré elle :

\- Crétin !

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil complice et attrapa la cape d'invisibilité.

Ils marchèrent sous la cape, la carte des maraudeurs à la main pour surveiller leur environnement.

Arrivés devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, Harry ouvrit le passage secret et poussa Hermione dedans avant de la suivre.

Ils longèrent le tunnel et ressortirent par la trappe dans le magasin HoneyDukes.

\- Viens, il n'y a personne mais on doit faire vite. Murmura Harry en glissant sous la cape avec Hermione.

Il se rendirent aux Trois balais, se placèrent dans l'âtre de la cheminée tout en restant cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione lança un peu de poudre et murmura leur destination.

Ils savaient que les sorciers présents dans le pub verraient les flammes passer au vert sans personne dans l'âtre mais le principal était qu'ils ne soient pas identifiables. Et il avaient réussi.

Harry dut au réflexe de sa meilleure amie de ne pas finir à plat ventre dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie.

Il vérifia que la cape les cachait bien tous les deux et ils entamèrent leur descente jusqu'à la salle des prophéties.

Hermione tourna la tête sur le côté en sentant Harry ralentir. Il acquiesça pour lui confirmer qu'ils étaient arrivé.

Un vieux sorcier de l'Ordre du Phénix surveillait le couloir donnant sur la salle des prophéties. Mais le sorcier était à moitié endormi contre la poutre en marbre qui le cachait, sa cape d'invisibilité avait légèrement glissé et on voyait la moitié de son visage.

Harry entraîna Hermione dans la pièce et referma la porte.

\- Si c'est comme ça que l'Ordre surveille la prophétie… Railla Hermione.

\- C'est quoi cette salle ? Il y a plein de porte comment on va savoir laquelle nous amène à la salle des prophéties ? S'indigna Harry.

\- C'était trop facile. Grogna Hermione.

\- Tu ne m'aide pas là. Bon on ouvre une porte on regarde si c'est la bonne rapidement, sinon on la referme et on la marque. Je sens une magie étrange ici. Comme dans la salle sur demande.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ouvrit une première porte.

Ils enchaînèrent trois portes, sans trouver la salle des prophéties.

A la quatrième Harry poussa un cri de victoire.

\- C'est celle là Mione ! Regardes les sphères sur les étagères.

\- Harry ? Tu as vu le nombre d'étagères et de sphères? Il y en a des milliers, ça va nous prendre des heures. Voir des jours. Grimaça Hermione.

\- Non regardes, c'est classé par année. Dit Harry en lui montrant la sphère la plus proche.

\- Ouf ! Donc on cherche 1980 c'est ça ?

\- . Je ne sais pas exactement quand a été faite la prophétie mais ma mère était déjà enceinte donc ça réduit à fin 1979, 1980 ou 1981.

Harry et Hermione se partagèrent les deux premières allées puis prirent chacun un bout de la rangée 1981.

\- Harry, je l'ai ! S'exclama Hermione au bout d'une vingtaine de minute.

Harry s'approcha et retira le globe de l'étagère pour le glisser dans sa poche.

\- On s'en va.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la porte quand plusieurs mangemorts leur barrèrent la route.

\- Donnes-moi la prophétie Potter ! S'éleva une voix froide et soyeuse.

\- Malfoy !

Harry serra sa main sur celle de son amie pour lui faire signe et il se mirent à courir, changeant régulièrement de direction pour éviter les mangemorts.

Hermione vit Bellatrix sur sa gauche et écarquilla les yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte la plus proche et tira Harry à sa suite, qui était en train d'assurer leurs arrières avec un bouclier solide.

Une fois dans la pièce, Hermione lança un _collaporta_ et se retourna.

\- Harry ?

\- Tu entends Mione ? Répondit Harry qui s'approchait d'une sorte d'arcade d'où provenaient des chuchotements.

\- Harry ce n'est pas la bonne salle on doit continuer avant qu'il ne nous retrouve, sors la cape.

Harry amorça un geste pour attraper la cape sous son pull quand il se retourna dos à Hermione.

La porte avait explosé et plusieurs mangemorts les encerclaient. En plus de Malfoy Senior, il avait reconnu Bellatrix étant la seule femme et deux autres mangemorts.

Les deux amis se mirent dos à dos comme à l'entraînement.

\- Dis-moi Potter, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore envoi deux gamins récupérer seuls cette prophétie qu'il fait surveiller depuis des moi ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner Lucius en se rapprochement très lentement vers le jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis ici que pour moi-même. Cracha Harry avec mépris.

Surpris par la réponse du jeune homme devant lui, Lucius fronça les sourcils une brève seconde avant de se reprendre. 

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Des problèmes de confiances dans les rangs du vieux fou ou l'icône de la lumière ouvre enfin les yeux sur les gens qui l'entoure ? Railla le blond.

Harry avait beau réflechir il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. A moins que…

\- Je vous propose un deal Malfoy ? Tenta Harry.

Lucius leva un sourcil perplexe et l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

\- Soit vous vous débarrassez de vos amis et j'active la sphère pour qu'on entende tous les trois la prophétie et vous nous laissez partir, soit je la brise et personne de l'entendra.

Dire que Lucius était surpris était un euphémisme. Le gamin avait indéniablement un côté très serpentard.

Il réfléchit un instant puis sembla prendre une décision. Tom s'occupera de Potter plus tard, le plus important était d'entendre la prophétie.

\- Aller dans l'atrium je vous rejoins. Ordonna le blond en s'adressant à Bellatrix.

\- Le maître a dit… commença Bellatrix furieuse.

\- Fais ce que je te dis Bella ou il t'en cuira. S'impatienta l'aristocrate sans quitter Potter des yeux.

La sorcière sembla hésiter mais s'exécuta entraînant les deux autres à sa suite.

\- Très bien Potter, j'ai rempli ma part du marché. A ton tour.

\- J'ai une question avant. Osa Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour faire un brin de causette Potter. Actives la sphère ! S'énerva le blond.

Voyant que le garçon n'en démordrait pas, Lucius décida de faire douter le jeune homme encore plus qu'il semblait déjà le faire.

\- Très bien. Une seule question. Choisis la bien, tu n'auras pas d'autre chance. Dit simplement Lucius.

\- Est-ce que l'histoire que tout le monde connaît concernant le décès de mes parents est vraie?

Lucius répondit sans hésitation.

\- Non.

Harry accusa le coup. Il déglutit et reprit ses esprits. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que Malfoy était sincère.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry activa la sphère et une voix étrange s'éleva autour des trois derniers occupants de la salle de l'Arche.

' _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont pas trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième moi… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_ _Leurs âmes seront liées telles des âmes sœurs_ _et_ _du choix de l'Élu dépendra la victoire… Il aura le pouvoir de faire naître le chaos en choisissant_ _la voie du destin tracé pour lui ou le pouvoir d'_ _apporter une lumière aux ténèbres par l'amour,_ _en suivant la voie du cœur…'_

Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

Le cerveau de Lucius semblait tourner à plein régime, tout comme celui de Harry.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand il vit de loin des membres de l'Ordre transplaner derrière l'Arcade.

Harry et Lucius pointaient leurs baguettes l'un sur l'autre mais aucun ne fit un geste offensif, les paroles de la prophétie tournant encore dans leurs têtes.

\- Lancez moi un sort pour que je lâche la prophétie et qu'elle se brise. Chuchota Harry pour que seuls Lucius et Hermione ne l'entendent.

Il ne savait plus où il en était mais il refusait que l'Ordre obtiennent la prophétie même si Dumbledore la connaissait déjà. Il savait que le vieux fou garderait ce secret pour lui, manipulant dans l'ombre.

Les mangemorts qui attendait dans l'atrium, s'étaient précipités dans la salle de l'Arcade et des combats faisaient rage entre l'Ordre et eux.

Voyant Sirius Black approcher d'eux, Lucius suivit le plan du jeune Potter et lui lança un _expelliarmus_ à faible puissance. Juste de quoi le déséquilibrer pour qu'il puisse faire semblant de lâcher le globe qui se briserait à terre.

La manœuvre fonctionna et voyant Sirius se battre avec Bellatrix, Harry releva sa baguette vers Lucius.

Le geste avait était volontairement lent, se dit le blond. Il eut donc le temps de le contrer et de se rapprocher de Bellatrix pour se mêler au combat et se retirer dès que possible.

Harry et Hermione se battait dos à dos contre Bellatrix et Lucius mais le jeune Potter voyait bien que les sorts que lui envoyait l'aristocrate n'étaient pas dangereux, tout au plus des sorts cuisants.

Harry lança un expelliarmus un peu plus puissant que prévu et envoya Lucius voler dans le décor.

Il se retourna pour voir son parrain et vit Bellatrix lui jeter un sort qui le fit trébucher vers le voile étrange.

Il vit le blond envoyer un sort indéterminé vers Sirius avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans le voile.

Harry hurla en comprenant que son parrain était mort.

Fou de rage, il attrapa Hermione par la main et l'entraîna à la suite de Bellatrix, vers l'atrium, pendant que les membres de l'Ordre continuaient de se battre sans faire attention à eux.

Harry poussa, avec force, Hermione dans l'âtre d'une cheminée pour la mettre à couvert.

\- J'ai tué Sirius Black ! Chantonna la voix nasillarde de Bellatrix devant lui.

Il courait toujours après elle quand il sentit une aura puissante et attirante. Il se figea. Devant lui se trouvait un Voldemort ressemblant au Tom du journal qu'il avait détruit en deuxième année. Avec juste quelques années de plus. La vingtaine lui avait dit Sirius.

\- La prophétie Bella, tonna la voix du Lord Noir, qui ne quittait pas des yeux son jeune ennemi à une centaine de mètres de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas Maître, Lucius est resté seul avec Potter pour l'entendre. Il nous a congédié. Miaula la mangemorte avec une moue enfantine.

Tom fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'avait trafiqué son bras droit. Il sentait sa magie faire des siennes depuis qu'il avait appris par un mangemort que Potter était arrivé avant Lucius à la salle des prophéties.

Mais depuis que le jeune homme était en face de lui, sa magie semblait être canalisée par celle de Potter. Étrange, très étrange se dit Tom. La magie de Potter avait un goût exquis. Il se sentait rassasié pour la première fois depuis qu'il était assailli par ses pulsions. Et ce, sans le moindre contact physique.

Il ne put se délecter plus longtemps de l'effet qu'avait la magie de Potter sur la sienne, Dumbledore venait de faire son entrée par l'une des cheminée de l'atrium.

Ce dernier envoya valser Potter d'un coup de baguette, vers l'âtre où se trouvait déjà son amie.

\- Albus Dumbledore ! Joua Tom.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici Tom. Les aurors sont en route.

\- Et je serais parti, bien avant leur arrivée vieux fou. Ricana Le Lord Noir en commençant le combat.

Harry et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était un combat de titans mais Voldemort était plus gracieux et avait plus d'aisance, ce qui le rendait plus agile et plus rapide.

Hermione tourna son visage vers son meilleur ami et fronça les sourcils. Il semblait...ivre !

\- Harry ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Tu sens ça ? Répondit le brun dans un état second.

\- Non. Je ne sens rien de spécial. Reprends-toi on doit partir.

\- Sirius. Sanglota Harry en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de la magie du Lord qui semblait étreindre son corps.

\- Miss Granger, Harry ! Utilisez la cheminée pour vous rendre dans mon bureau. Vite ! Hurla Albus entre deux sorts.

Hermione s'exécuta à contre cœur. Elle voulait les mettre en sécurité mais rechignait à suivre un ordre de ce traître de Dumbledore. Ils avaient des doutes, avec Sirius et Harry depuis des mois, concernant les manipulations de Dumbledore, mais ce qu'avait dit Malfoy et la vraie prophétie avait fini de la choquer. Et maintenant Sirius était mort. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, pas d'adultes à qui faire confiance.

Une fois Potter et son amie partis, Tom sentit une rage noire l'étreindre. Pour une fois ses pulsions allaient l'aider. La magie de Potter le couvait et depuis son départ l'effet cotonneux et protecteur s'était dissous et sa rage était là.

D'un coup de baguette incisif, il envoya valser Dumbledore contre une statue en pierre.

Il vit Lucius courir vers lui et déraper sur la fin, une horde de membre de l'Ordre derrière lui, il l'attrapa au vol et transplana pour le château Serpentard.

Ils apparurent dans la salle du trône.

\- ça va ? S'empressa de demander Tom en voyant du sang couler de l'épaule de son ami.

\- J'ai connu mieux. Cadeau de Lupin. Une vraie plaie. Grimaça Lucius en laissant Tom arrêter l'hémorragie d'un coup de baguette puis refermer la plaie.

\- Maintenant aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi Potter était là avec son amie sang de bourbe ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, Mr Potter et Miss Granger n'ont plus aucune confiance en Dumbledore et en l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils ont décidé de faire une petite virée tous les deux au ministère pour récupérer la prophétie. Et je te confirme qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec celle dont Severus nous a parlé hier, celle que Dumbledore à répété à l'Ordre cette semaine. Quand Potter et son amie se sont retrouvé acculés, il a tenté le tout pour le tout : soit je faisais partir Bella et les deux autres et le laissais partir lui et son amie, et dans ce cas il activait la prophétie pour qu'on l'entende tous les trois, soit il la détruisait et advienne que pourra.

\- C'est très serpentard ça pour un gryffondor ! Railla Tom, amusé malgré lui.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Et j'ai accepté. J'ai renvoyé Bella, Nott et Dolohov, et Potter a activé la prophétie avant de me demander de lui jeter un sort bénin pour qu'il fasse croire que la prophétie s'était brisée en tombant, quand on a vu l'Ordre débarquer.

\- ça c'est encore plus serpentard. Il a brisé la prophétie ? En dehors de Dumbledore, seuls toi, Granger et Potter en avaient eu connaissance ?

\- Oui. Pendant le combat Bella a envoyé Black dans le voile de l'Arcade. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui envoyer discrètement un sort de magie noir le bloquant dans l'arcade en elle-même.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? S'étonna Tom.

\- Parce que vu comment Potter était proche de lui, je suis presque sûr qu'il doutait lui aussi de Dumbledore, et qu'en lui fournissant des preuves on pourrait en faire un allier et par la même occasion récupérer le médaillon de Salazar, s'il se trouve dans le Manoir Black.

\- Il ne s'alliera pas à nous.

\- SI tu assure la sécurité de son filleul, qui est sa seule raison de vivre, il le fera, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui a tué ses meilleurs amis mais j'ai tenté de tuer le dit filleul, je te rappel. Rétorqua Tom.

\- Futilité. Dit Lucius en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main.

Tom ne put retenir un ricanement.

\- La prophétie Lucius ! S'impatienta Tom.

\- Ah oui. Se rappela le blond, épuisé.

Il sortit sa baguette et retira le souvenir qu'il enferma dans une fiole.

\- Tiens. Comme ça tu as toute la scène. Tu as encore besoin de moi où je peux aller dormir ? Je suis épuisé et je dois finir de me soigner.

\- Non vas-y. Mais viens dans mon bureau demain matin, il faut que je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'atrium. Bonne nuit Lucius.

\- Bonne nuit Tom. Répondit le blond dans le vide. Tom était déjà plongé dans sa pensine. Il prit immédiatement le chemin de ses quartiers.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, Tom releva la tête de la pensine, le visage blême.

« Par Salazar, ça explique beaucoup de chose ! » Se dit Tom en s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

Il fallait qu'il parle avec Lucius pour faire le point sur tout ça.

Il monta se coucher et repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti en présence de Potter et de sa magie envoûtante.

Une envie soudaine lui vrilla les reins. Il grogna et ferma les yeux.

\- Hors de question ! Râla-t-il pour lui même.

Il referma les yeux et tenta d'apaiser sa magie et la malédiction par la même occasion.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Monnaie d'échange

**Chapitre 6 : Monnaie d'échange**

Tom renvoya ses mangemorts d'un geste las de la main et attendit que Lucius prenne la parole.

\- J'ai trouvé l'incantation pour libérer Black du voile.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis les événements du Ministère et tout n'allait pas bien.

Maintenant que le Ministère et la population avaient reconnu son retour, ils étaient moins libres de leurs mouvements.

Entre les raids contre l'Ordre du Phénix, le recrutement, les manipulations politiques et les recherches pour sortir Black du voile, Lucius et Tom étaient épuisés.

En soi, les choses avançaient bien. Mais Tom n'était pas satisfait. Il lui manquait encore un horcruxe, les pulsions liées à la malédiction se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Il avait beau faire passer une armada de jeunes sorciers et sorcières entre ses draps, aucun ne parvenait à le satisfaire.

Pire, depuis qu'il avait goûté à la magie de ce fichu Potter, il faisait des rêves érotiques qui le laissaient pantelant et frustré.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il connaissait le pourquoi de ces rêves et de son incapacité à se satisfaire au lit. Mais, il refusait d'admettre une chose aussi incongrue. Et puis Potter le haïssait donc c'était tout vu.

Une vague de magie rageuse claqua autour de lui faisant se tendre Lucius.

\- Tom ! S'indigna-t-il en sentant la frustration de son ami et la colère sous-jacente émaner de lui.

Tom sursauta et releva les yeux vers son bras droit.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Veux-tu bien te calmer, tu laisses ta magie sortir et c'est désagréable. Grogna le blond.

Tom lui envoya un regard noir, juste par principe.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Que j'ai trouvé comment sortir Black du Voile. Répéta le blond d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Et tu comptes t'expliquer ou me faire mourir d'ennui ou d'impatience, au choix !

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

\- Le sort que je lui ai lancé avant qu'il ne tombe dans le voile, l'empêche de réellement passer de l'autre côté du voile. Techniquement il n'est pas mort dans le voile refuse d'accueil son âme. C'est ce qui le sauve, je pense.

\- Et comment le sortons-nous de là puisque tu y tiens tant ? Railla Tom sachant que sa énerverait le blond. Lucius s'était mis en tête de sortir le cabot du voile, arguant qu'il serait utile et que ça l'aiderait avec Potter.

Lucius avait rapidement compris ce qui liait Potter et Tom. Même si ce dernier niait tout en bloc et refusait même d'accepter ce qu'insinuait la prophétie, il ne désespérait pas. Il était persuadé que Potter était la clé pour se débarrasser de la malédiction. Mais Tom était buté.

Lucius soupira de lassitude et lança un regard noir à Tom. 

\- Il nous faut une monnaie d'échange. On doit offrir l'âme d'un mort au voile contre Black.

Tom leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- L'âme d'un mort ? Il est vrai que l'on trouve ça à tous les coins de rues. Railla-t-il.

Lucius ignora la remarque sarcastique et s'exhorta au calme. Tom était invivable depuis les événements du Ministère.

\- Tu as très bien compris Tom ! S'indigna-t-il. Il faut tuer quelqu'un et le proposer au voile en échange de Black.

\- Et vu ton expression, je suppose que tu as déjà une idée de qui je devrais sacrifier ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un sacrifice selon moi. Railla le blond. Pettigrow. Il est inutile, lâche et ce sera un plus avec Potter. Il a trahi ses parents, fait accusé son parrain pour ses propres crimes…

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter avec ce fichu Potter ! Ragea Tom.

Un rictus moqueur s'étala brièvement sur les lèvres du blond. Il disparut rapidement en sentant la magie de Tom lui picoter la peau. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver, se dit l'aristocrate.

\- Alors ? Insista-t-il.

\- Fais-le. Tu as besoin de moi ? Accepta Tom à contre cœur.

\- Non. Ma puissance devrait suffire. Le cas échéant je ferais appel à toi. Il ne va déjà pas être aisé de s'introduire de nouveau dans la salle de l'Arche, surtout maintenant que le ministère a reconnu ton retour. Je ne préfère pas que tu prenne ce risque si ce n'est pas utile.

\- Fais attention, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à organiser une nouvelle attaque d'Azkaban parce que tu te seras fait prendre.

\- Ravi de savoir que tu daigneras venir me libérer si je me fais prendre. Ironisa le blond.

\- D'accord j'ai changé d'avis. Je te laisserai pourrir en prison. Railla Tom.

\- Tu ne le fera pas. En dehors de Severus et moi tu n'as personne à qui tu peux faire confiance sans te poser de question. Lâcha le blond en quittant la pièce pour organiser sa mission.

Tom regardait le blond sortir avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Il détestait quand Lucius avait raison. Ce foutu prétentieux jubilait.

Hermione désespérait de voir Harry reprendre le dessus.

Depuis le évènements du Ministère et donc la mort de Sirius, son meilleur ami se renfermait et semblait continuellement triste et abattu.

Elle-même était triste de la disparition de Sirius, et elle comprenait aisément que son ami soit dévasté.

Sirius était la seule figure paternelle qu'avait Harry et c'était la seule personne en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance.

L'abattement du jeune homme avait eu l'avantage de le tenir éloigné des retenus d'ombrages. Il ne parlait qu'avec Hermione et ne s'intéressait plus au cours où à la guerre en cours.

Hermione voyait Dumbledore reprendre de l'emprise sur Harry. Celui-ci se laissait manipuler sans réagir. Ca ne leur avait pas encore porté préjudice mais Hermione avait peur qu'Harry fonce tête baissé dans les ennuis, poussé par Dumbledore dans cette guerre.

Elle devait trouver une solution. Mais comment faire en étant seule ? Elle portait Harry à bout de bras et ne voyait pas de solution.

Elle voyait Harry se donner corps et âme dans son entraînement dans la salle sur demande. Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas découvert qu'Harry et elle passaient énormément de temps dans la salle sur demande à s'entraîner mais elle craignait que ça ne dure pas, qu'ils soient découvert. Si Dumbledore prenait part à l'entraînement de Harry, Hermione était persuadée que son ami en souffrirait.

Elle soupira et se leva pour réveiller Harry.

\- Quoi ? Sursauta Harry en se réveillant.

\- Je sais que tu as mal dormi cette nuit et que tu es fatigué mais il y a la sortie à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille prendre un peu l'air ?

\- Comme tu veux. Répondit distraitement Harry. Comme souvent depuis la mort de Sirius, rien ne l'intéressait. Il se laissait porter et suivait Hermione.

\- Aller. Je t'offre une bière au beurre aux Trois Balais.

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à Pré au Lard. Il traînait des pieds mais parvenait à entretenir la discussion avec Hermione.

Une fois installé dans un box des Trois Balais, une bière au beurre et des sandwiches devant eux, Hermione se décida à le secouer un peu.

\- Harry, je comprend que c'est dur, mais reprends-toi. On ne peut pas se laisser abattre.

\- Désolé, Mione. Je doit être une vraie plaie ces derniers temps. S'excusa Harry avec un sourire contrit.

Ce n'était pas un grand sourire mais c'était le premier depuis des mois, se dit Hermione.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, je suis là dans les bons et les mauvais moments, peu importe qu'en ce moment soit une série de mauvais moments. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Tu as raison, il faut que je me reprennes. Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que j'abandonne les rennes au vieux glucosé. Sourit franchement Harry, les yeux tristes malgré tout.

\- ça c'est mon meilleur ami ! S'exclama Hermione en rigolant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

\- On pourrait aller faire un tour à la librairie. Et pourquoi pas aller se balader dans l'arrière village, il y a une forêt. Proposa Harry avec plus d'entrain.

\- Allons-y. Accepta joyeusement la jeune femme en entraînant Harry dehors.

Ils avaient fait le tour de quelques boutiques, réduisant magiquement leurs achats pour les mettre dans leurs poches.

Harry entraîna Hermione sur le chemin menant à la petite forêt, quand une détonation claqua dans l'air.

Leurs réflexes d'entraînements aidant, Hermione et Harry avaient immédiatement dégainé leurs baguettes et cherchaient d'où venait le bruit.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en comprenant que le village était attaqué par une horde de mangemorts.

Rapidement, les professeurs qui se trouvaient dans le village pour la sortie évacuèrent les plus jeunes élèves.

Les combats faisaient déjà rage entre les habitants et les mangemorts quand des aurors et des membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent.

Harry et Hermione avaient réussi à se tenir éloignés des combats. Ils courraient vers HoneyDukes pour utiliser le passage secret quand ils se retrouvèrent, à l'écart des autres, devant Bellatrix Lestrange et un autre mangemort que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Le petit bébé Potter tente de prendre lâchement la fuite. Lâcha la mangemorte en partant dans un éclat de rire fou.

Voyant rouge, Harry lui lança un sort qu'elle parât. Cela donna le top départ et le second mangemort commença à attaquer Hermione, à côté de lui.

Ils tenaient le coup mais Harry était conscient qu'il ne pourrait venir à bout de Lestrange. C'était une excellente duelliste et il commençait à ressentir la fatigue.

A côté de lui, Hermione ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

\- Déjà fatigué Potter ? Railla Bellatrix en voyant son sort de découpe trancher la peau du jeune homme face à elle.

\- Bats-toi et fermes là ! S'énerva Harry en mettant plus de puissance dans ses sorts.

Le combat repris de plus belle quand Harry sentit sa magie pulser autour de lui. Il perdit de sa concentration quand il perçut une aura puissance titiller sa propre magie.

Il profita d'un moment d'inattention pour tourner la tête vers la source de cette aura. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Voldemort se battre contre plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, tout prêt d'eux.

Il frissonna. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait ressenti la même chose au Ministère.

Le regard du Lord Noir s'ancra quelques secondes dans le sien, le faisant frissonner de plus belle et perdre sa concentration. Il grogna en sentant le sort de Bellatrix lui griffer la joue.

Furieux, il balança un puissant bombarda maxima vers la façade derrière la mangemorte, qui s'écroula sur les deux fidèles du Lord.

Le mangemort qui se battait contre Hermione, ne bougeait plus sous les décombres, mais Bellatrix commençait déjà à se libérer des décombres pour tituber hors du déluges de briques et de gravats.

Harry tourna la tête vers le Lord Noir à nouveau, et lui balança un regard noir en voyant qu'il le regardait avec un rictus moqueur.

Il ne savait pas si Voldemort se payait sa tête où se moquait de sa mangemorte qui s'était fait surprendre par un élève sans entraînement.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry ne vit pas un sort de mort se diriger vers lui.

\- Harry ! Hurla Hermione en voyant le sort se précipiter vers lui.

Harry voulait bouger mais son corps était englué dans l'aura magique qui l'entourait. Il était comme dans un cocon cotonneux et ne parvenait pas à quitter le Lord Noir du regard.

Tom écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sort de mort se diriger vers Potter. Il envoya valser ses attaquants d'un coup de baguette incisif et s'empressa de lancer un puissant bouclier de protection sur le jeune Potter.

Il reprit son combat en voyant que le sort n'avait pas percé son bouclier et que la jeune amie de Potter l'entraînait en sécurité vers HoneyDukes.

Hermione, entraîna Harry vers HoneyDukes, le cerveau tournant à plein régime.

Elle avait cru qu'elle allait perdre son meilleur ami quand le sort de mort s'était dirigé vers son dos. Mais un puissant bouclier vert et argenté l'avait fait ricocher, tuant au passage un membre de l'Ordre.

Elle aurait volontiers remercier le sorcier prévenant qui avait lancé son bouclier sur son ami pour le protéger sauf que le sorcier en question était Voldemort.

Elle avait vu le Lord Noir écarquiller les yeux quand le sort s'était dirigé vers Harry et l'avait vu déployé son puissant bouclier sur Harry. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il protéger Harry du sort de mort.

Elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Elle se doutait bien que Malfoy avait du s'empresser de répéter la prophétie à son maître, après les événements du ministère, et comprenait aisément que ça avait un lien avec le fait que Voldemort baisse sa garde en plein combat pour protéger celui qui était censé être son ennemi personnel.

Jusque là tout lui semblait à peu près compréhensible. Mais elle avait vu l'expression sur le visage du Lord Noir. De la stupeur, de la peur. Elle devait forcément se tromper.

Elle abandonna ses réflexions pour le moment et se concentra sur son ami qui semblait reprendre ses esprits.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Grogna Harry en se redressant pour alléger le fardeau que portait sa meilleure amie à travers le passage secret.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Tu peux avancer tout seul ?

\- Oui ça va mieux. Dit Harry en attrapant la main de sa meilleure amie pour la guider dans le tunnel.

\- On fait quoi ?

\- On va à l'infirmerie, il faut faire soigner ta plaie au visage et mon bras. Ensuite on verra. Merci pour le bouclier Mione. Sans toi je serais mort. La remercia Harry sans s'arrêter de marcher.

\- Euh Harry ? Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Et mon bouclier n'aurait jamais été assez puissant pour contrer un sort de mort. Dit Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre.

Harry s'arrêta et de tourna vers son amie, l'air perplexe.

\- Alors c'était qui ?

\- Voldemort. Lâcha Hermione.

Harry accusa le coup et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Voldemort ? Tu as du mal voir Mione.

\- Non je l'ai bien vu. Il a baissé sa garde en plein combat pour te lancer un bouclier de protection.

Harry blêmit sous le choc de la révélation.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça alors qu'il cherche à me tuer depuis que j'ai un an ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry. Avoua Hermione en soupirant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe et reprit son chemin, traînant Hermione derrière lui jusqu'à la sortie du passage secret puis prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau sous le brouhaha des conversations, des quelques membres de l'Ordre qui s'étaient battus.

Il l'avait vu. Il avait vu de loin, Tom envoyer son bouclier de protection sur Harry pour le protéger d'un sort de mort. Ca n'aurait pas du arriver.

Il était sûr d'une chose, Tom ne connaissait pas la vrai prophétie, puisqu'elle avait été détruite dans la salle de l'Arche lors des affrontements de décembre. Alors pourquoi avoir agit ainsi. Pourquoi avoir protégé celui qu'il tentait de tuer depuis seize ans ?

Est-ce que le gamin aurait plus lui mentir ? Est-ce qu'il avait pu écouter la prophétie avant qu'elle ne soit détruite ? Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy avait pu l'entendre aussi et l'avait transmise à Tom ?

Non. Le gamin était sous son influence. Encore plus depuis la mort de ce crétin de Black.

Il avait bien sentit que le jeune gryffondor ne lui faisait plus aussi confiance qu'avant. Il en avait vite déduit que Black en était la cause. Celui-ci était cachottier depuis qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban.

Quand il avait appris que Potter était au Ministère, dans la salle des prophéties, il avait envoyé l'Ordre sur place pour leur venir en aide. Il avait habilement manipulé Sirius et son besoin de participer et de sortir du QG, pour qu'il participe à l'intervention.

Il avait espéré pouvoir se débarrasser discrètement de l'animagus et avait été exaucé sans avoir à se salir les mains. Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait pousser dans le voile.

Après ça, il avait pu profiter de l'abattement du gamin suite à la mort de son parrain pour le remettre sous son influence.

Mais l'était-il vraiment. Si le gamin avait pu prendre connaissance de la prophétie, il allait obligatoirement se poser des questions et douter de lui. Albus ne pouvait se permettre de perdre le gamin, c'était une arme bien trop utile.

Et Tom. Il avait certes récupéré son cœur mais la malédiction était toujours là, le rendant instable. Et comment avait-il récupérer le corps et la puissance de ses vingts ans, l'expérience en plus ? Pourquoi avoir protégé Potter aujourd'hui ?

Il y avait trop d'inconnues dans son raisonnement. Il lui fallait des réponses.

Il reporta son attention sur les personnes présentes dans son bureau quand il entendit la voix de Minerva l'appeler.

\- Oui, Minerva ?

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenu de cette attaque, et qu'elle but avait-elle. Questionna son adjointe.

\- J'ai posé la question à Severus avant de rejoindre mon bureau. Apparemment, le raid n'a pas été planifié à l'avance, ils ont été averti au moment de partir pour Pré au Lard. Quand au but de cette attaque je suis dans le noir Minerva. Mais connaissant Tom, il y a-t-il vraiment un but précis en dehors d'effrayer la population sorcière ? Constata Albus.

\- il y a des blessés et des morts de notre côté ? Questionna Lupin.

\- Un membre secondaire de l'Ordre a reçu un Avada. Dit Albus sans préciser que le sort était à la base destiné à Harry et qu'il avait ricoché sur le bouclier du Lord Noir.

\- Dix blessés légers parmi les habitants et deux aurors touchés plus gravement. Les blessés légers sont à l'infirmerie et les deux aurors ont été envoyé à Ste Mangouste. Expliqua Poppy, qui avait quitté ses patients le temps de faire le point avec l'Ordre.

\- Et Harry ? Hermione ? Je les ai aperçu à Pré au Lard quand je suis arrivé en renfort. S'inquiéta Lupin.

\- Ils vont bien. Mr Potter a reçu un sort de découpe au bras mais la plaie n'était pas très profonde et quelques entailles au visage. Miss Granger avait une légère commotion et des égratignures au visage. Je les ai soigné et renvoyé prendre du repos dans leur dortoir. Expliqua Poppy.

\- Bien, Lupin, j'aimerais que vous repreniez votre mission avec les clans de loup-garous. Minerva, Pomona, Filius allez voir si tous vos élèves vont bien. Arthur, Miss Tonks, Kingsley et Alastor vous pouvez retournez prendre votre poste au Ministère. Ordonna Albus.

\- Je t'écoutes Nott. Tonna la voix froide de Tom dans la salle de rassemblement du château Serpentard.

Ils venaient tous de revenir du raid à Pré au Lard et devaient faire le point.

\- Nous avons deux morts dans les rangs inférieurs et six blessés légers dans le second cercle, Maître. Commença Nott Senior.

\- Et du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Severus ?

\- Un membre secondaire de l'Ordre a été tué et Hestia Jones et Deadalus Diggle ont été envoyé à Ste Mangouste. L'infirmerie de l'école est pleine mais seulement quelques plaies et contusions, rien d'important, Mon Seigneur. Répondit Severus.

\- Très bien. Parkinson, Dolohov, occupez-vous des deux mangemorts morts. Contactez leurs familles et organisez les obsèques pour eux. Les autres vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Bellatrix, Lucius, Rabastan et Severus vous restez. Ordonna Tom en se massant l'arête du nez.

Une fois tout le monde hors de la pièce, Tom reprit.

\- Rabastan, Bella, vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous avez pu être quasiment tenu en échec par deux adolescents même pas encore diplômés ? Railla méchamment le Lord Noir.

Rabastan se ratatina sur son siège sans répondre, attendant que Bellatrix prenne la parole.

\- Mon Maître, le jeune Potter a été entraîné et sa magie est puissante, plus qu'avant. Commença Bella.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Oui, Potter avait gagné en puissance, lui aussi l'avait senti. Et cette magie ! Il en avait encore le goût sur la langue. Comme un nectar, frissonna Tom. Mais Dumbledore aurait-il enfin pris la peine d'entraîner Potter ? Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait jusque là. Il devait s'en assurer.

\- Severus ?

\- Non, Mon Seigneur, Dumbledore ne s'occupe pas d'entraîner le gamin et personnes n'a été missionné dans ce sens au sein de l'Ordre. S'il est plus entraîné, il l'a fait seul, ou avec Miss Granger. Cela expliquerait qu'il passe autant de temps dans la salle sur demande avec Miss Granger. Répondit Severus en réalisant son erreur. Il avait pensé, à tord, que Potter et Granger passaient autant de temps dans la salle sur demande pour se bécoter. Le fait que le dernier Weasley ne traîne plus avec eux l'avait conforté dans cette idée. Visiblement il s'était trompé.

\- Je vois. Ca n'excuse pas vos piètres performances d'aujourd'hui. Claqua la voix froide et dédaigneuse du Lord. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de reprendre les entraînements. Quand vous ne serez pas en mission ou en raid, je veux vous voir suer sang et eaux à l'entraînement. Le fait que vous fassiez partie du premier cercle, des mes favoris, ne vous exempt pas d'être au top de votre forme, au contraire, vous devriez être les meilleurs.

Tom s'était exprimé d'une voix polaire, et Bellatrix tremblait à l'idée d'avoir déçu son maître.

L'aura puissante et rageuse qui volait autour d'eux n'aidait pas à se détendre.

\- Oui M-Maître. Bafouilla Bellatrix et Rabastan de concert.

\- Lucius j'aimerais que tu vérifie les capacités de Rodolphus, Greyback, Parkinson Senior et Nott Senior. Si tu es satisfait d'eux, mets en place un roulement pour qu'ils entraînent tout le monde. Duel, combats à mains nues, combats aux couteaux… Tout doit y passer. Quand vous en aurez le temps, je veux que Severus et toi participez aussi à l'entraînement en tant qu'instructeurs. Je vous laisse tous les deux en charge de cela. Reprit Tom d'une voix plus posée.

\- Bien, Mon Seigneur. Répondirent Lucius et Severus, envoyant tous les deux un sourire moqueur à Bellatrix, qui fulminait de rage.

\- Rabastan, Bellatrix, déguerpissez.

Les deux mangemorts s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux en refermant la lourde porte sur leur passage.

Tom s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et passa la main sur son visage.

\- Ils se sont si mal battus que tu l'as dit ? Questionna Severus une fois seul avec Lucius et Tom.

\- Ce n'était pas trop mal dans le cas de Bellatrix au début. Jusqu'à ce que Potter envoi un puissant bombarda maxima sur le mur derrière elle. Il leur a fallu trop de temps pour se reprendre, à mon goût.

\- C'est humiliant pour eux. Se moqua Lucius. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ça qui fait crépiter à ce point ta magie depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Potter a failli prendre un Avada dans le dos. Commença Tom.

Severus écarquilla les yeux et Lucius fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Et ? Le poussa Lucius.

\- Et le sort a rebondi sur un bouclier et tué le membre de l'Ordre dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, Severus.

\- Comment Potter a pu invoquer un bouclier de protection assez puissant pour contrer un sort de mort ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Ce n'était pas le sien. Continua Tom en fermant les yeux, la tête renversée sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Et à qui était ce bouclier ? Insista Lucius, qui commençait à comprendre.

\- A moi. Lâcha Tom en rouvrant ses yeux carmins.

Severus écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Lucius cacha un sourire moqueur derrière sa main.

\- « Tu..tu as baisser ta garde pendant un combat où tu avais plusieurs assaillants face à toi pour envoyer un bouclier protégeant Potter ? Bégaya Severus sous le choc. Lucius et Tom lui avait parlé de la prophétie et il en avait déduit la même chose qu'eux mais cet instant de protection involontaire était surprenant venant de Tom.

Tom grogna et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Oui.

\- C'est… surprenant. Lâcha Severus.

\- Et totalement involontaire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris alors arrêtes de te payer ma tête Lucius je te vois sourire comme un gamin. S'indigna Tom en balançant un regard noir au blond.

\- D'accord changeons de sujet avant que ta magie m'étouffes. Ricana le blond. J'ai tout rassemblé pour sortir Black du voile. Il ne me manque plus que Queudver. Je comptais m'en occupais ce soir.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à sortir ce fichu sac à puces du voile ? Grogna Severus.

\- Parce qu'on a besoin de lui. Rétorqua l'aristocrate.

Severus se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas.

\- Il te le faut vivant ou mort ? Demanda Tom.

\- Peu importe. Répondit Lucius. De toute façon il devra être mort quand je ferais l'échange devant l'Arcade.

\- Queudver ! Cria Tom, après avoir retiré le sort qui insonorisait la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animagus entra dans la pièce, tremblant de peur. Ce comportement arracha une grimace de dégoût à Tom.

\- Avada Kedavra ! Tonna-t-il, sa baguette dirigée vers l'ancien maraudeur.

Pettigrow écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sort vert fuser vers lui mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que le sort le percuta en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula sur le sol en pierre dans un bruit mat.

\- Qui emmènes-tu avec toi ? Questionna Tom, faisant fi du corps sans vie à ses pieds.

\- seulement Severus. On doit faire ça discrètement et tu ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache pour le moment, donc nous n'irons qu'à deux. Répondit le blond en lança un sort sur le corps du mort, le transformant en rat pour le transport.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le retour du sac à puces

**Chapitre 7 : Le retour du sac à puces**

Sirius se réveilla en grognant. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière un peu trop forte le fit grogner de nouveau et il referma les yeux.

\- Aller, le cabot tu as assez dormi. Grogna une voix froide. Lucius fermes les rideaux s'il te plaît.

Sirius réussit à ouvrir les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant les deux personnes face à lui.

\- Snape! Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que… Grommela Sirius encore un peu dans les vapes.

\- On va faire simple et rapide. Bellatrix t'as poussé dans le voile de l'arcade du ministère. J'ai eu le temps de te jeter un sort pour te maintenir en vie et on vient de te sortir du voile en utilisant Queudver comme monnaie d'échange. Expliqua Lucius d'une voix hautaine.

\- Au moins ce traître a payé. Souffla Sirius en tenant sa tête.

\- Bois-ça ! Ordonna sèchement Severus en présentant une fiole devant sa bouche.

\- Je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser m'empoisonner avec une de tes cochonneries de potions. S'indigna Sirius.

\- Crétin. Dans l'état où tu es je n'ai pas besoin de potion pour me débarrasser de toi. Et nous n'avons pas perdu notre temps à te sortir du voile pour te tuer juste après espèce d'abruti congénital. S'énerva Severus.

Lucius se pinça l'arête du nez sous l'effet de la frustration. Avec ces deux là dans le même château, l'ambiance allait être électrique.

\- C'est une potion anti douleur, Black, Prends-là, qu'on puisse discuter sans que tu grogne de douleur toutes les deux secondes. Souffla Lucius d'un air ennuyé.

Sirius balança un regard noir à Severus mais ouvrit la bouche pour recevoir le contenu de la fiole.

Sentant la douleur refluer, Sirius se redressa sur les oreillers pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Bien. Je vous écoutes. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? D'ailleurs où suis-je ? Pourquoi deux mangemorts ont pris la peine de me sortir du voile ? Et comment va Harry et Hermione, Snape ?

Severus soupira.

\- Potter et Granger vont aussi bien qu'ils puissent allé dans la mesure où ils pensent que tu es mort. Ils ont été légèrement blessé pendant un raid à Pré Au Lard mais rien de grave. Mais ils se renferment et ne restent que tous les deux.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Sans moi, il n'avait plus personne à qui faire confiance. Grimaça Sirius en pensant aux deux jeunes.

\- Il connaît la vraie prophétie. Renchérit Lucius, attendant la réaction du cabot.

\- La vraie prophétie ? Donc nous avions raison, celle qu'Albus a donné à l'Ordre est fausse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Severus avec suspicion.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à toutes mes questions et vous croyez que je vais vous lâcher des infos comme ça ? Se moqua Sirius.

\- Soit. Tu es ici parce qu'on a besoin de toi pour quelques choses et qu'il faut que l'on mette certaines choses au clair. Tu es au château Serpentard. Et non tu ne risque rien. Énuméra Lucius.

\- Et je dois faire confiance à deux mangemorts parce que ?

\- Parce que c'est Dumbledore qui a tué James et Lily Potter et que j'ai trouvé des preuves récemment. Parce que la prophétie change pas mal de chose et que le lien entre Tom et Potter complique également les choses tant que ton filleul sera à la merci du vieux glucosé.

Sirius resta bouche bée. Snape était sincère il le sentait.

\- Je veux voir les preuves ! Et je veux la peau d'Albus. Dit froidement Sirius.

\- A la bonne heure, il utilise son cerveau. Ricana froidement Severus.

\- Tiens. Dis le blond en déposant un dossier et des fioles sur le lit de l'animagus. Il y a une pensine dans le salon. Nous t'avons installé dans une suite de l'étage des maîtres. Personne en dehors de Tom, Severus, Narcissa et moi, n'a le droit de traîner dans cette aile du château mais on ne sait jamais. Ne quittes pas ta suite. Narcissa passera te voir dans une heure pour t'aider à faire peau neuve et répondre aux questions que tu pourrais avoir.

\- En gros je suis enfermé ici. Grogna Sirius.

\- Pour le moment, oui. Quand tu auras pris connaissances de tout ce que je viens de te donner, on reviendra te voir. Tom fera le nécessaire pour que tu puisses bouger dans le château en toute sécurité, quand tu auras décidé ce que tu veux faire. Si tu veux retourner dans les jupons du vieux fou, tu seras oubliété et libéré. Ajouta Lucius.

\- D'accord. Accepta Sirius en les regardant quitter les lieux.

\- Alors ? Demanda Tom quand Lucius et Severus entrèrent dans son bureau.

\- Alors, il a fait moins de difficultés que ce que j'avais prévu. On l'a laissé avec le dossier de preuves et la pensine.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne te fourvoies pas Lucius. On a autre chose à faire que de retourner un fidèle de l'Ordre. Grogna Tom.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Soit. Dans ce cas attendons qu'il ait fini de cogiter. Moi je vais me coucher. Accepta Tom en saluant ses deux amis avant de quitter la pièce.

Sirius reposa le dossier et laissa couler une larme. Cette crevure de Dumbledore avait tué James et Lily et maintenant il tentait de manipuler leur fils pour son propre intérêt.

Et cette prophétie. S'il parvenait à ouvrir les yeux à son filleul et à le mettre en sécurité ici, l'ambiance allait être explosive entre lui et Voldemort. Leurs caractères de feu et leur passif même si, jalonné de mensonges pour la moitié, allaient mener à des confrontations mémorables et explosives.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et tourna la tête vers la porte.

\- Entrez !

Il se détendit en voyant sa cousine Narcissa.

\- Tu as terminé, Sirius ?

\- Oui. Approches.

La blonde avança avec un léger sourire sincère sur les lèvres et s'installa en face de son cousin.

\- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements propres et neufs ainsi qu'une cape. Tu as un nécessaire de toilettes dans la salle de bain. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda la femme de Lucius.

\- Non. Je te remercie Cissa.

A l'entente du surnom que son cousin utilisait quand ils étaient encore des enfants, la blonde se détendit et un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage.

\- J'avais peur que tu fasses le mauvais choix et de te perdre une fois encore.

\- Je suis désolé. Si je ne m'étais pas autant laissé manipuler par Dumbledore, les choses auraient été différentes. S'excusa Sirius.

\- Tu étais un rebelle et la famille n'a pas été très clémente avec toi. Dumbledore n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras pour te repêcher.

\- Tu as raison. Mais j'ai besoin de garantie. Je dois voir Voldemort.

\- Je sais. Vas prendre une douche et je t'emmène le voir. Accepta Narcissa.

Une fois frais et habillé, Sirius suivi Narcissa jusqu'au bureau du Lord.

\- Entrez ! Tonna une voix froide.

Narcissa ouvrit la porte et introduisit Sirius dans le bureau.

Ce dernier se figea en voyant le physique de Voldemort.

« Par Merlin ! Snape n'avait pas exagéré quand il avait dit à l'Ordre que Voldemort avait récupéré son corps et sa puissance d'antan. Il était beau comme un diable et on sentait sa magie crépiter autour de lui.

La voix du Lord Noir le tira de son inspection.

\- Merci Narcissa, tu peux rejoindre Lucius, il a une mission à te donner.

Narcissa salua respectueusement le Lord et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Asseyez-vous. Ordonna Tom.

Sirius s'installa sur le siège en face du bureau et attendit.

\- Lucius et Narcissa semblent penser que vous saurez faire le bon choix. Attaqua le Lord d'un ton sec.

\- Je suis avec vous mais je veux des garanties.

Tom ricana et leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- Voyons-ça.

\- Je refuse d'être marqué comme du bétail et je veux être sûr que vous ne ferez pas de mal à mon filleul. Oh et je refuse de vous appeler maître. Osa Sirius, frissonnant au contact de l'aura du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Soit. Lucius et Severus utilise 'mon seigneur' quand il y a du monde autour de nous. Commençons par ça. Je suppose que ma parole ne vous suffira pas ? Accepta le Lord, le regard moqueur.

\- En effet. Je ne peux pas faire confiance aussi facilement surtout après m'être fait manipulé par Dumbledore.

\- Remplissez une mission pour moi et je ferais un serment sorcier pour Potter. Négocia Tom.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Je vous écoutes, Mon Seigneur. Accepta-t-il.

\- Il y a quelques choses que Régulus Black m'a dérobé avant sa disparition, je veux que vous le récupériez pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna Sirius à la mention de son frère.

\- Un médaillon. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. J'ai besoin de le récupérer.

\- Et où est-il censé se trouver ?

\- Probablement dans le manoir Black ou dans l'une des propriétés des Black. Précisa Tom.

Sirius réfléchit quelques minutes en silence quand un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

L'été dernier, Molly avait tenu à leur faire nettoyer tout le Square Grimaud pour le rendre plus vivable pour l'Ordre. Il se rappelait maintenant d'un médaillon gravé d'un S en émeraude qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à ouvrir.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter le château Serpentard pour le moment si j'ai bien compris ?

\- En effet. Vous êtes censé être mort. Répondit Tom en haussant un sourcil interrogatif. Où voulait en venir le sac à puces.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai besoin de faire venir l'elfe des Black, Kreattur.

\- Un elfe de maison ? Répéta Tom, sceptique.

\- Il va falloir me faire un peu confiance si vous voulez ce médaillon, Mon Seigneur. Ricana Sirius en voyant l'expression de son vis à vis.

Tom ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour abaisser les protections contre le transplanage des elfes de maison puis rouvrit ses yeux carmins.

\- Appelez-le.

\- Kreattur, appela Sirius.

Un pop sonore claqua dans le silence du bureau et l'elfe pitoyable apparût devant l'animagus.

\- Traître à son sang, mauvais fils… Commença Kreattur comme à son habitude.

Il se tut en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il écarquilla ses gros yeux globuleux et se courba respectueusement, son nez touchant la moquette verte du bureau.

\- Kreattur j'ai besoin que tu récupère quelques choses pour moi au Square Grimaud. Et discrètement. Commença Sirius.

\- Le maître a tourné le dos au vieux citronné. Le maître va redoré la noble maison des Black en suivant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Kreattur fera ce que le maître désire.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Ca il aurait du s'en douter.

\- Il y avait un médaillon gravé d'un S en émeraude dans la vitrine du salon. Molly Weasley nous a fait jeter tout ce qui semblait dangereux ou inutile. Je sais que tu as récupéré certains objets derrière le dos de Molly. Commença Sirius.

\- Le médaillon de maître Régulus. Kreattur devait le détruire mais Kreattur a échoué. Kreattur a gardé le médaillon.

\- Où est-il ? Claqua la voix froide de Tom.

\- Kreattur sait. Kreattur peut le ramener à Maître Sirius et au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ramènes-le Kreattur. Mais personne de l'Ordre ne dois te voir. Fais vite. Ordonna Sirius.

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois et disparut dans un 'pop'.

Le silence s'étira entre les deux sorciers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kreattur apparut de nouveau.

Il tendit le médaillon à Sirius qui le refusa et montra Tom d'un geste de la main.

\- Tenez, Mon Seigneur. Piailla l'elfe en donnant le médaillon à Voldemort.

\- Kreattur, je veux que tu retourne au Square. Je veux que tu espionne ce qu'il s'y passe et ce qu'il s'y dit et venir me faire un rapport disons… Une fois par jour sauf si tu juge que quelque chose est important. Ordonna Sirius après avoir demandé son accord à Voldemort, d'un coup d'œil.

\- Kreattur s'en occupe, Maître. Dit l'elfe avant de disparaître.

Tom remit les barrières en place rapidement et reporta son attention sur Sirius.

\- Moi Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Voldemort, héritier de la noble et très ancienne maison Serpentard, m'engage à assurer la sécurité d'Harry James Potter et de ne pas lui faire de mal intentionnellement. Que Magie Maestria en soit témoin. Déclama Tom en sortant sa baguette.

\- Merci.

Tom balaya le remerciement d'un geste impatient de la main.

\- Severus, Lucius et Narcissa sont dans la bibliothèque, deux portes sur la droite en sortant de mon bureau. J'annoncerai que vous êtes sous ma protection à la réunion de ce soir. En attendant, restez toujours avec l'un d'eux, pour votre sécurité. Dès demain je veux que vous rassembliez toutes les informations que vous pourriez me donner sur l'Ordre, Dumbledore et leurs plans. Je me doute que le QG doit être sous fidélitas et je sais que le vieux fou ne dit pas tout à l'Ordre mais tout renseignement sera utile.

\- Très bien. Accepta Sirius. Je vais avoir besoin d'entrer en contact avec Harry et Hermione. Ils ne seront pas en sécurité longtemps à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à se rendre compte que Harry ne lui fait plus confiance. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

\- J'ai chargé les fils et filles de certains de mes favoris, de garder un œil sur Potter et sur Poudlard. Si nous jugeons qu'il n'est plus en sécurité à Poudlard, nous monterons une opération pour les sortir de l'école. Expliqua Tom.

\- ça me va.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Le congédia Tom.

Une fois Black en dehors du bureau, Tom ramassa le médaillon sur son bureau et descendit dans le passage secret de son bureau.

Il s'installa dans le cercle incantatoire et prépara tout pour le rituel qui allait lui permettre de réabsorber l'horcruxe du médaillon.


	9. Chapitre 8 : La manipulation de trop

**Chapitre 8 : La manipulation de trop**

Des cours avaient été annulé pour permettre aux professeurs de surveiller la théorie et faire passer la pratique des Buses et des Aspics.

Il arrivait donc souvent que les après-midi des années sans examens, se voient libérées de leurs cours.

En ce début de mois de juin, le temps était plus que clément. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et les températures particulièrement agréables.

N'ayant pas d'examen à passer cette année, Hermione et Harry profitait de leur temps libre pour travailler à la bibliothèque ou s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande.

Cet après-midi, Hermione avait décidé de leur faire prendre une pause.

Les derniers mois avaient été éreintants. Dumbledore surveillait le moindre de leurs faits et gestes, les gryffondors, qui s'étaient alliés pour la plupart avec le nouveau Ronald Weasley, avaient quelque peu tourné le dos aux deux amis.

Ca ne les avait pas perturbé plus que ça. Ils avaient compris que Ronald avait pris la grosse tête et avait bradé leur amitié pour un semblant de célébrité. Le fait qu'Harry ce soit effacé pour rester dans son coin avec Hermione et se concentrer sur ses études et leur entraînement avait laissé la place libre au dernier Weasley.

Même les serpentards ne cherchaient plus de noises aux deux amis.

La douleur de la perte de Sirius était toujours aussi forte mais ils se devaient d'avancer et de se tenir sur leurs gardes.

Hermione rangea les livres dans l'étagère derrière elle et retrouva Harry à leur table au fond de la bibliothèque.

\- Et si on allait profiter un peu du beau temps ?

Harry releva les yeux de son livre et posa sa plume.

\- Pourquoi pas. On passe par les cuisines prendre des sandwiches et on va pic-niquer près du lac ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et aida son ami à ranger leurs affaires.

Une fois prêts, ils firent un détour par les cuisines, où les elfes se firent un plaisir de leur préparer un panier repas.

Ils quittèrent le château et prirent la direction du lac.

Voyant une horde d'élèves au bord du lac, Harry entraîna Hermione vers un endroit isolé près de la forêt interdite.

Il invoqua une couverture qu'il déposa sur l'herbe, au pied de l'eau et s'installa avec Hermione.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter de tout et de rien et à se chamailler, les pieds dans l'eau.

Ils venaient de se réinstaller sur la couverture pour manger leurs sandwiches quand Harry fronça les sourcils.

Le voyant faire, Hermione se tourna dans la direction qui semblait attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Malfoy et sa clique sont souvent dans notre giron depuis quelques temps ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe de vert et argent. Draco Malfoy était assis dans l'herbe sous un arbre avec Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabes et Goyle et semblait jeter de fréquents coups d'œil dans leur direction.

\- Je n'avais pas fait attention. Mais maintenant que tu le dis…

\- C'est étrange. Et aucun d'eux ne nous a pris à parti depuis un sacré bout de temps. Ils se battent et raillent le reste des gryffondor mais pas nous. Insista Harry.

\- Du moment qu'on à la paix.

\- Oui tu as probablement raison. Accepta Harry en mordant dans son sandwich.

Ils discutaient du livre de défense qu'ils étudiaient depuis une semaine quand ils virent Dumbledore approcher.

\- Bonjour Professeur, dirent-ils, hypocritement.

\- Bonjour mes enfants. Salua le directeur d'un air de papy gâteau factice, comme disait Harry.

\- Vous vouliez quelques choses, Monsieur ? Questionnement Hermione d'un ton faussement poli.

\- Oui en effet, Miss Granger. Harry peux-tu venir dans mon bureau, nous devons discuter des arrangements qui ont été pris pour toi, pour cet été.

Harry fronça les sourcils, sentant le mauvais coup venir. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser sans que le vieux manipulateur comprenne qu'ils ne lui faisaient plus confiance.

\- D'accord. Dit Harry en se levant. Il fit comprendre discrètement à Hermione qu'il ferait attention et suivit le directeur dans le château.

Hermione le laissa partir à contre cœur. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre son retour.

Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry s'installa dans le siège que lui désigna le directeur.

\- Un thé, Harry ? Un bonbon au citron ? Proposa-t-il joyeusement.

\- Non merci, Monsieur. Refusa Harry avec politesse. Hors de question de risquer d'avaler quelques choses venant de ce vieux fou, pensa Harry.

\- Tant pis. Je t'ai fait venir pour te parler de cet été. Comme tu n'as pas d'examen cette année et que vos emplois du temps sont relativement légers, nous avons décidé de te faire quitter l'école plus tôt que les autres cette année, pour ta sécurité.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Vois-tu, les professeurs, l'Ordre et moi-même avons jugé préférable que tu ne prennes pas le Poudlard Express à la date prévu, pour ta sécurité et celle des autres élèves. Nous craignons que Voldemort et ses mangemorts n'attaquent le train pour te trouver. Expliqua Albus.

Le cerveau de Harry tournait à plein régime. L'excuse était bonne même excellente mais Harry sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Dumbledore lui préparait un mauvais coup.

Il avait compris, après coup, que le vieux sorcier avait profité de son abattement après la mort de Sirius pour le remettre sous son emprise. Et sans Hermione, il se serait fait avoir. Mais là, il sentait l'arnaque à cent kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Mais et mes cours ? Tenta Harry.

\- Tu travaille beaucoup depuis la rentrée de janvier Harry, Miss Granger t'as bien fait reprendre le chemin des études et tes notes sont plus qu'excellentes. Tu n'as que peu de cours pour cette dernière semaine de cours et les professeurs ont accepté de t'envoyer les cours de la semaine par hibou pour que tu ne rate rien.

Harry comprit qu'il n'y avait pas échappatoire.

\- D'accord. Je profiterais du calme du Square Grimaud pour travailler. Accepta-t-il à contre cœur. Hermione allait être seule ici, et il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Il se tendit en voyant l'air contrit du directeur. Oh oh ! Pensa Harry.

\- Je suis désolé Harry. Mais avec la mort de Sirius, les protections du Square Grimaud sont plus faibles vu qu'il n'y a plus de Black pour renforcer la magie des protections familiales. Il y a bien le fidélitas dessus, mais j'ai peur que ça ne fasse pas le poids si Voldemort nous attaque. Il est plus puissant que jamais et on ne sait pas à qui ira l'héritage et les biens des Black. Il reste Narcissa et Bellatrix, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de t'y emmener. C'est toujours le QG de l'Ordre mais pas par choix. Nous cherchons un autre endroit. Mentit Albus.

\- Donc je dois retourner chez les Dursley ? Souffla Harry de dépit. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question mais se prenait à espérer une autre solution.

\- Oui, Harry. Je suis désolé. Et tu devras y rester tout l'été, jusqu'à la rentrée. Comme je te l'ai dit, le Square n'est pas sûr pour toi, donc je n'ai pas d'autre endroit pour toi. Je sais que tu prends 17 ans dans un mois et que tu dois te faire une joie de fêter ta majorité avec tes amis, donc je te promet que si nous trouvons un endroit plus sûr que le Square, je viendrais moi-même te chercher le jour de ton anniversaire pour que tu puisses le passer avec les Weasley et Miss Granger. Mentit de nouveau Albus.

Harry N'était pas dupe. Le directeur savait que ce n'était pas la joie chez les Dursley. Il voulait le détruire moralement pour le reprendre sous sa coupe. C'était diabolique mais efficace s'il ne faisait pas attention.

\- Je pars quand ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

-Maintenant. Arthur a raccordé la cheminée de ton oncle et ta tante au réseau de cheminette sécurisé le temps de t'y envoyer. Je sais que c'est rapide mais nous devons être discrets. Tes affaires sont déjà là-bas.

\- Mais… Je peux au moins dire au revoir à Hermione. S'offusqua Harry.

\- Je parlerais à Miss Granger. Elle comprendra que c'est pour ta sécurité mon garçon. Contra Albus en le poussant vers la cheminée.

Harry soupira et se promit de contacter Hermione une fois chez les Dursley. Heureusement, le deuxième miroir de communication, celui de son parrain était magiquement apparu dans les affaires de Harry lors de la mort de son parrain. Hermione le gardait toujours sur elle au cas où ils seraient séparés.

Harry sentit l'effet du voyage par cheminette et atterrit dans le salon des Dursley, devant un oncle Vernon au sourire carnassier.

Harry déglutit, ça, ça n'était pas normal. Et ça sentait mauvais.

En dehors des privations, des insultes, des brimades et de l'indifférence, il n'y avait jamais eu de coup. Sauf la chasse au Harry que menait Big D et ses copains quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Mais ce que voyait Harry sur le visage de son oncle ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire.

\- Te voilà le monstre. Lâcha Vernon en attrapant violemment Harry par le col de son t-shirt.

Son oncle le traîna sans douceur, loin de là même, jusqu'à sa petit chambre à l'étage et le jeta violemment sur le plancher de sa chambre.

\- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici de l'été. On te glissera à manger une fois par jour par la trappe nouvellement installée dans ta porte et ta baguette et ta malle resteront en bas. Puisque le vieux fou qui te sert de directeur a décidé de nous contraindre à ta présence tout en arrêtant de nous payer, il est hors de question qu'on te facilite les choses. Cracha Vernon en sortant avant de verrouiller la porte.

Harry se releva et passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Et par Merlin de quel argent parlait son oncle ? Est-ce que Dumbledore payait son oncle et sa tante depuis des années pour qu'ils acceptent de le garder ? » Pensa Harry.

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir son miroir de communication et l'activa. Hermione répondit immédiatement.

\- Harry ! S'exclama la jeune femme en voyant le bleu sur la tempe de son ami. Sa tête avait cogné contre une marche de l'escalier quand son oncle l'avait traîné à l'étage.

\- Hermione, je crois que je suis en danger. Avoua Harry.

Quand Harry avait suivi le directeur dans le château, Hermione avait commencé à faire les cents pas sur la couverture du pic-nique. Elle avait un très, mais alors très très mauvais pressentiment.

Au bout d'une heure, elle commençait sérieusement à se ronger les ongles, quand elle sentit une présence. Elle s'arrêta et releva la tête pour tomber dans deux orbes gris orage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

Celui-ci leva un sourcil perplexe devant le ton inquiet qui se voulait sûrement menaçant à la base.

\- Où es Potter ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils de suspicion.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

\- Il est parti depuis une heure alors que ça n'était visiblement pas prévu, vu comme tu te ronge les ongles depuis une heure. Commença Malfoy avant d'être coupé par la gryffondor.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Écoutes Granger, tu ne m'aime pas et je ne t'aime pas. Jusque là tout va bien. Mais pour la sécurité de Potter tu vas devoir me faire confiance.

Hermione pouffa.

\- Tu en as d'autre comme ça, Malfoy.

Draco passa une main lasse sur son visage. Comment le maître voulait-il qu'il assure les arrières de Potter avec le passif qu'il y avait entre eux. Granger ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Et s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Potter, il allait le sentir passer. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Très bien. Je sais que Potter et toi ne faites plus confiance à personne et surtout pas à Dumbledore et à son ordre du poulet grillé. Je pense qu'il se passe un truc pas net avec Potter en ce moment même et je peux t'aider.

La jeune femme sembla réflechir un moment avant de prendre une décision.

\- Admettons. Pourquoi croirais-je ça ? Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait assurer les arrières de Harry alors qu'il tente de le tuer depuis qu'il a un an ?

\- Parce que les choses sont plus complexes que tu ne le pense et que même moi je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que Black est en vie et qu'il a fait promettre au Maître qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Potter.

\- Q-q-quoi ? Sirius ! Mais… Bégaya Hermione, hésitante.

\- Si je te donne des infos que seul Black et vous connaissez, tu acceptes de me laisser t'aider ?

\- Dis toujours ! Répondit la jeune femme clairement dans le doute.

\- Black est un Animagus qui se transforme en chien. C'était le meilleur ami du père de Potter qui se transformait en cerf. Leurs surnoms étaient Patmol et Cornedrue.

\- Tu aurais pu savoir ça autrement. Dit Hermione d'un ton sec.

\- OK, dans le cas où je devrais sauver la peau de Potter, Black m'a dit de te dire ' Lord Potter-Black.' J'espère que tu sais ce que ça veut dire parce que je n'en sais pas plus.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Oui elle savait. Avant sa mort, Sirius avait refait son testament en secret et avait fait de Harry l'héritier de la maison Black. Ainsi, à sa majorité, Harry deviendrait Lord Potter-Black, héritier des familles Black et Potter.

\- Très bien, je t'écoutes. Accepta Hermione sous le regard surpris du blond.

\- Est-ce que Potter peut être en danger en étant dans le bureau de Dumbledore depuis une heure ?

\- Oui. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Répondit sincèrement Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu as un moyen de contacter discrètement Potter ? S'impatienta le jeune Malfoy.

Hermione allait dire non quand elle sentit le miroir chauffer dans sa poche.

\- Le miroir ! S'exclama-t-elle en le sortant de sa poche. Elle répondit à l'appel de son meilleur ami et fronça les sourcils en voyant le bleu sur sa tempe.

\- Harry !

\- Hermione, je crois que je suis en danger. Avoua Harry.

\- Où es-tu et que s'est-il passé ? S'empressa de demander Hermione faisant fi du serpentard en face d'elle.

\- Dumbledore m'a dit que le QG n'était plus très sûr depuis la mort de Sirius et que je devais passer l'été, tout l'été chez les Dursley. Il a dit que je ne pouvais pas prendre le Poudlard Express en même temps que tout le monde, car ils craignaient une attaque de Voldemort. Il m'a envoyé par cheminette chez les Dursley.

\- Quoi ? Tu y es déjà ? S'étonna la gryffondor.

\- Oui. Quand je suis arrivé mon oncle m'a attrapé violemment par le cou et m'a traîné dans les marches avant de me jeter dans ma chambre, d'où le bleu sur ma tempe. Il m'a enfermé à clé et m'a dit que comme Dumbledore les obligeait encore une fois à devoir supporter ma présence et qu'en plus il ne voulait plus payer, je serais enfermé tout l'été dans ma chambre avec un repas par jour. Il a installé une putain de chatière dans la porte Mione. S'indigna Harry.

\- Quoi ! Attends Harry tu as dit que Dumbledore ne voulait plus payer ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

\- Je crois que Dumbledore payait les Dursley pour qu'ils acceptent de me prendre en charge et ça depuis mes un an. Mon oncle est étrange, il me fait peur Mione. Avoua Harry.

\- Ne fais rien, tiens toi à carreau et contactes-moi au moindre soucis. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution.

\- Attends Mione ! S'inquiéta Harry

\- Non Harry, fais-moi juste confiance. Je veux que tu me donnes un coup de miroir une fois par jour.

\- D'accord. Accepta Harry. Je dois te laisser j'entends mon oncle monter. Dit-il avant de couper la communication rapidement.

Hermione soupira. Elle crevait d'inquiétude pour Harry. Comment allait-elle faire pour le sortir de là.

\- Granger reprends-toi. Claqua la voix de Malfoy devant elle.

Elle souffla plusieurs fois et se reprit.

\- Il faut que tu m'aide, je fois parler à Sirius.

\- Non. J'ai des ordres. Je préviens le maître, et après on voit ce qu'on fait. Contra le blond.

Draco attrapa la main de la gryffondor et l'entraîna dans l'entrée de la forêt interdite pour se mettre à l'abri des regard. Le groupe de vert et argent avait suivi le mouvement.

\- Dray ? Questionna Zabini.

\- Je dois prévenir le Maître. Rentrez tous au château, préparez vos malles et la mienne. Je pense qu'on ne va pas s'éterniser ici.

Le serpentard noir acquiesça à l'ordre et entraîna les autres sur ses pas.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené là Malfoy ? Questionna Hermione avec inquiétude.

\- Détends-toi Granger, je ne pouvais pas contacter le Lord à la vue de tous.

Hermione acquiesça en se demandant si elle avait eut raison de faire confiance au blond. Mais si Sirius était de retour et dans le giron de Voldemort, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison, se dit-elle.

Draco vit l'acceptation dans le regard de la gryffondor et s'empressa de sortir une montre à gousset de sa poche.

Hermione se rapprocha pour voir et il inclina la montre pour le lui permettre.

Il activa l'artefact d'un coup de baguette et un homme brun extrêmement séduisant aux yeux noir et carmin, d'une bonne vingtaine d'année apparut sur le cadran de la montre à gousset.

\- Maître. Salua le blond. Hermione sursauta en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort.

\- Je t'écoutes Draco. Répondit Voldemort.

\- Potter a des problèmes. J'ai du m'expliquer avec Granger.

\- Expliques-toi ! Vite ! Claqua la voix froide du Lord.

\- Dumbledore l'a convoqué dans son bureau et on ne l'a pas vu rejoindre Granger au bout d'une heure. Je me suis rapproché d'elle en lui disant ce que Sirius m'avait dit. Elle a utilisé un miroir à double sens pour contacter Potter. Apparemment Dumbledore l'a envoyé chez ses moldus pour, soit disant le mettre en sécurité pour l'été.

\- Hormis le fait qu'il ait envoyé Potter chez ses moldus plus tôt que prévu, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'il est en danger ? S'étonna le mage noir.

\- Il nous l'a dit lui même. Enfin il l'a dit à Granger. Il avait un bleu sur la tempe à cause de son oncle. Celui-ci lui a dit que puisque Dumbledore le renvoyait chez eux mais ne voulait plus payer, il passerait l'été dans sa chambre verrouillée et aurait un repas par jour.

Une grimace de mépris passa sur le visage du Lord Noir.

\- Très bien, j'envoie Vénima sur place. Ton père cherche encore le moyen de contrer les barrières de sang sur la maison de ces vulgaires moldus. Elle le protégera en attendant. Veille sur Miss Granger, ne la quitte pas d'une semelle.

\- Mais ? Dumbledore va se poser des question si Granger fraye avec des serpentard.

\- Peu importe. De toute façon, ton père, Severus et Black viennent vous récupérer ce soir. Severus nous a rapporté qu'à la réunion de l'Ordre qui a eut lieu hier soir, le vieux fou et la majorité de l'Ordre a voté pour utiliser du véritasérum sur certains serpentards. Ceux dont ils pensent que les parents sont des mangemorts. Expliqua Voldemort.

\- Je dois prévenir qui, Maître ? Heure et point de rendez-vous ? Enchaîna Draco.

\- Prends avec toi Miss Granger, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Crabes, Goyle, les sœurs Greengrass et rendez-vous devant la sorcière borgne. Il y a un passage secret qui donne sur HoneyDukes. Black dit que Granger connaît le passage et le mot de passe. Ton père et les deux autres vous attendrons derrière HoneyDukes. Faites en sorte d'être dans la boutique pour minuit pile. Ordonna Le Lord.

\- Bien, Maître.

Sans un mot de plus, Voldemort coupa la communication et Draco rangea la montre dans sa poche.

\- Le Maître dit vrai ? Tu connais le passage secret et le mot de passe ? S'assura Draco.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas je t'emmène à ta tour. Tu prépare ta valise et tu viens dans les cachots avec nous.

\- Mais… Commença Hermione.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Granger. Le maître a dit que je ne devais pas te quitter d'une semelle. Je ne compte pas le décevoir pour la première mission qu'il m'a donné. J'ai assuré les arrières de Potter maintenant je te garde avec moi et on part ce soir. Vu ?

\- D'accord. Accepta Hermione avec un sourire. Sirius était en vie, elle n'avait plus de doute. Il était du côté de Voldemort ça c'était plus surprenant mais il devait y avoir une raison, se dit la rouge et or en suivant Draco vers le château.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine depuis son arrivée la veille. Aucun des Dursley n'était venu dans sa chambre, en soi c'était une bonne chose. Mais il n'avait pas encore eu de repas et il commençait à avoir vraiment faim.

Il se releva et se posta devant sa fenêtre pour regarder le soleil se coucher sur Privet Drive, le regard perdu au loin.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand il entendit un sifflement.

Il sursauta et vit un long serpent se glisser par la trappe de sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils sous la surprise.

\- Comment es-tu rentré ? Siffla Harry en fourchelangue.

Le serpent glissa jusqu'à lui avant de lui répondre en sifflant.

\- Je viens te protéger. Mon Maître m'a envoyé.

\- Qui est ton maître ? Siffla le gryffondor, suspicieux.

Le serpent ne répondit pas mais s'enroula autour de la jambe du jeune sorcier, perplexe.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur son lit pour prendre quelques heures de sommeil.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix de son oncle.

\- Réveilles toi, garçon. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de dormir en plein jour.

Harry faillit répondre que non justement, mais se retint. La lueur cruelle dans le regard de son oncle lui faisait peur.

Son oncle s'approcha de lui avant de reprendre.

\- Tu crois pouvoir nous empoisonner la vie et que ça ne nous apportes plus rien ? Grogna méchamment Vernon.

\- Je… Commença Harry.

\- Tais-toi ! S'énerva son oncle en le giflant au visage.

Harry gémit et tenta de se relever.

\- 17 ans que tu nous pourris la vie de ton anormalité.

Un coup de poing s'abattit sur la mâchoire de Harry qui siffla de douleur.

Il vit le serpent glisser de son lit pour s'échapper mais ne s'en occupa pas plus.

Son oncle revenait à la charge. Une ruée de coup le plongea dans une semi-inconscience.

Tom était posté devant la fenêtre de son bureau, regardant Lucius, Severus et Black partir pour récupérer Granger et les Serpentard.

Il se retourna vivement en entendant un sifflement.

\- Vénima ? Siffla le Lord en voyant son nouveau familier glisser jusqu'à lui.

Lucius lui avait offert le serpent quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils savaient que de devoir se séparer de Nagini pour récupérer son horcruxe avait gêné Tom et ils avaient décidé de lui offrir un nouveau familier.

Il avait envoyé Vénima auprès de Potter, elle ne devait pas être ici, ce soir.

\- Maître. Le petit sorcier mignon, il est en danger. Le gros et gras moldu lui fait du mal. Siffla le serpent.

Tom écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

\- Parles ! S'impatienta-t-il.

\- Il frappe le petit sorcier mignon. Il faut l'aider mon maître. Vénima aime bien le jeune sorcier qui siffle comme mon maître et il est beau et gentil. Reprit Vénima.

\- Viens. Lui ordonna Tom.

Le serpent glissa le long de la jambe de Tom et s'enroula autour de son bras. Tom transplana immédiatement.

Tom atterrit devant le 4 Privet Drive et commença à tisser sa magie autour des protections pour les faire tomber. Tant pis pour la discrétion, pensa-t-il. Il fallait faire vite.

Quand il sentit la dernière protection tomber, il pressa le pas et explosa la porte d'entrée d'un _bombarda maxima_ puissant.

Il stupéfixa une femme au visage chevalin qui accourrait dans l'entrée et un gros gamin.

Un cris de douleur provenant de l'étage l'interpella. Il monta les marches en courant, sentant la magie de Potter l'appeler.

Tom ouvrit la porte et vit un gros moldu qui passait Potter à tabac. Le jeune semblait proche de l'inconscience et son état physique était déplorable. Le moldu n'y avait pas été de main morte.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? Qu'est-ce que v… Commença le gros moldu en le voyant.

Fou de rage, Tom se laissa envahir par une violente pulsion destructrice et lança un puissant sortilège de découpe.

Le moldu se vida de ses entrailles et tomba dans un bruit atroce, mort.

Tom s'approcha de Potter et se pencha sur lui.

\- Tu vas souffrir encore un peu Potter mais il faut que je te porte pour transplaner. Dit Tom d'une voix trop douce à son goût.

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais ne put répondre, la mâchoire visiblement cassée et le visage tuméfié.

Avec douceur, Tom le souleva dans ses bras et transplana dans la salle de réunion du château Serpentard, tombant face à Sirius, Lucius, Severus et les jeunes serpentards fuyards.

\- Harry ! Hurla Hermione en voyant l'état de son ami.

\- Vous avez dit que vous ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Gronda la voix menaçante de Black.

Tom laissa un peu de sa magie s'échapper, sa fureur avait du mal à redescendre.

\- Sombre idiot, même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu, je t'ai fait un serment sorcier Black. Cracha le Lord avec mépris. C'est la parodie d'être humain qui lui sert d'oncle qui l'a mis dans cet état.

Sirius envoya un regard d'excuse au Lord Noir et s'approcha.

\- Severus récupère ta trousse de soin et tes potions et… Commença le Lord.

\- Je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Tom. Regardes. S'exclama Lucius.

Et en effet, une aura verte entourait les deux sorciers et semblait soigner les principales blessures du jeune homme dans les bras de Tom.

Celui-ci, surpris, ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps entre ses bras. Sa propre magie s'échappait de son corps pour soigner Potter. Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça, pensa Tom.

Ignorant les autres, et comme dans un état second. Tom se dirigea vers l'étage des maîtres. Il ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte de la suite à côté de la sienne.

Il déposa Harry sur le lit et allait reculer quand la magie du gryffondor tira plus fort sur la sienne. Il grimaça et s'allongea à côté du morveux, une main posée sur son torse pour facilité le flux de magie guérisseuse. Du moins c'est l'excuse qu'il se donnait à lui-même.

Jamais il n'avouerait qu'il ne parvenait pas à quitter le jeune homme. Pour la première fois depuis presque un an, il ne sentait ni pulsions, qu'il peinait à assouvir jusque là, ni rage, et sa magie était calme. Il se laissa porter par la sérénité qu'il ressentait dans le mélange des deux magies et s'endormit.

Lucius, Severus et Sirius se tenaient devant la porte et tentaient d'analyser ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux médusés.

\- C'est ce que j'appelle un partage de magie. Ca déborde de tous les pores de leurs peaux. S'exclama Severus.

\- Oui et bien, visiblement ça calme Tom et ça soigne Potter. Ajouta Lucius.

Sirius soupira.

\- Je vous conseille de penser à réveiller le Lord avant que mon filleul se réveille. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

\- De la peau de qui ? De Tom ou de ton filleul ? Railla Severus.

\- Du Lord. Harry va faire de sa vie un enfer. Rigola Sirius.

Lucius se tendit.

\- Attends un peu Black ! Tu comptes plaider la cause du Lord on est d'accord. Tu es conscient que Potter est en sécurité ici.

\- Oui et oui. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. Je ne me fais pas de soucis, Harry va vite comprendre les choses une fois que je lui aurait tout raconté.

\- Alors quoi ? S'impatienta Severus.

\- Alors, je connais mon filleul. C'est le fils et le filleul de maraudeurs. Il a de plus, un caractère très explosif. Accepter mes explications et s'allier au Lord c'est une chose. Se laisser diriger par le Lord en est une autre. Surtout avec leur passif. Il va faire de la vie du Lord un enfer. Ricana Sirius.

\- Et bien ça promet. Dirent Severus et Lucius de concert, levant les yeux au ciel.

Sirius rigola devant la mine des deux serpentards et quitta la suite de son filleul.

\- Combien de temps devrait mettre Potter pour se réveiller ? Demanda Lucius.

\- Entre 12 et 24h. Répondit Severus.

\- Mais ! Je croyais que la magie de Tom le soignait.

\- C'est le cas. Mais la magie de Potter l'a plongé dans un comas magique pour permettre à la magie de Tom de le soigner et de remonter son niveau de magie. C'est ce que prouve la batterie de sort de diagnostique que je viens de lancer.

\- Donc on tu viens réveiller Tom dans 10h ? Tenta Lucius.

\- Hors de question. Il est insupportable au réveil alors avec la malédiction je te dis pas. S'indigna Severus.

Lucius capitula et referma la porte qu'il protégea d'un sort de magie noir, on ne sait jamais.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Albus fulminait dans son bureau. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : Harry Potter avait disparu.

Il avait beau avoir passé le 4 Privet Drive au peigne fin, rien. Aucune preuve en dehors du corps mort et évidé de l'oncle de Harry.

Quand il avait entendu les alarmes reliées au 4 Privet Drive se déclencher, il s'était empressé de prévenir l'Ordre, pensant à une attaque de Voldemort.

Une fois sur place, il avait trouvé Pétunia et Dudley Dursley stupefixés en bas des marches.

Pendant que les membres de l'Ordre surveillaient les environs, il était monté à l'étage pour trouver Harry et son oncle. Un bruit de transplanage d'escorte lui avait fait accélérer le pas mais en vain.

Seul le corps éviscéré de Vernon Dursley se trouvait dans la pièce. Mais il en était sûr, Harry était encore là quelques secondes plus tôt et pas seul, le bruit du transplanage d'escorte étant révélateur.

\- Albus ? Questionna Lupin en montant les marches.

\- Ici, répondit le directeur.

Lupin pénétra dans la chambre en grimaçant. Ses sens de loup lui avait permis de sentir l'odeur de mort et de sang et, paniqué pour Harry, il était monté contre les ordres.

\- Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ici, Albus ? Où est Harry ?

\- Je ne sais pas Rémus. Mais j'ai entendu un bruit de transplanage d'escorte. Et toutes les barrières de protection ont été démonté. Je pense que quelqu'un a enlevé Harry. Et vu la puissance qu'il faut pour démonter les barrières qu'il y avait ici, je dirais Voldemort. Avoua Albus. Il ne pouvait décemment pas cacher une chose pareil. Et puis il fallait que l'Ordre soit persuadé que Harry avait été enlevé. Quant à lui il doutait. Harry avait-il suivi Tom pour une raison ou une autre ? Ou Tom avait-il enlevé Harry ?

\- On doit le retrouver, Albus. S'inquiéta Rémus.

\- Je sais. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de localiser le QG de Voldemort. Il est, selon Severus, incartable, sous fidélitas et bardé de protections. Nous devons attendre que Severus nous informe des conditions de détention de Harry et de ses intentions envers lui.

\- Vous avez raison. Accepta Rémus d'un air soumis. Et que comptez-vous faire des Dursley ?

\- Oublietter la femme et l'enfant et donner une sépulture au père. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire dans la conjoncture actuelle.

Rémus acquiesça et redescendit.

Harry se réveilla lentement, profitant du corps chaud contre le sien. Il savait que dans son état normal, cette constatation l'aurait horrifié, surtout qu'il n'avait pas osé ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui le câlinait de cette façon. Mais là il n'en avait pas le courage. Il était comme dans du coton.

Il soupira et finit par ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur pas moins que Lord Voldemort, endormi, le visage serein.

Il sursauta et se glissa discrètement hors du lit.

« C'est quoi ce bordel » S'horrifia Harry en attrapant la baguette de Voldemort sur la table de chevet.

« Bon Réfléchis, Harry. » Pensa le jeune homme. « Tu t'es fait tabasser par l'Oncle Vernon. Tu te rappel bien avoir vu Voldemort te porter en te disant qu'il t'emmenait en sécurité. Là ! C'est ça qui ne va pas. Pourquoi est-ce que Lord Voldemort lui avait sauvé la peau ? Encore ! Et pourquoi je dormais avec lui ? »

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, la baguette du mage noir dans la main et semblait perdu loin dans ses pensées.

Une voix froide mais suave le sortit de ses pensées et le stoppa net.

\- Arrêtes-ça Potter tu me donnes le tournis ! S'indigna Tom mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé. Et Rends-moi ma baguette.

\- Bah voyons ! Pour que vous l'utilisiez contre moi ? Je veux savoir où je suis ? Et par Merlin pourquoi j'étais dans votre lit ! S'offusqua le gryffondor.

Tom plia et déplia les doigts de sa main droite à plusieurs reprises, appelant sa baguette à lui.

Celle-ci s'échappa de la main de Potter pour la sienne sous les yeux écarquillés et inquiets du jeune révolté.

\- Débrouilles-toi avec ton parrain ! J'ai autre chose à faire et de toute manière tu ne m'écouteras pas. Répondit froidement Tom en sortant de la chambre.

\- Mon parrain est mort ! Hurla Harry.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il savait que Potter ne lui ferait pas confiance et serait sur ses gardes. Il le comprenait, leur passif était, disons… plutôt lourd. Et ça l'exaspérait de s'être laissé aller à s'endormir ici, en présence de Potter. Le pire étant qu'il était plus reposé que jamais et que la malédiction semblait le laisser un peu en paix.

Tom ferma la porte et prit la direction de son bureau quand il tomba sur celui qu'il cherchait.

\- Black ! Ton filleul est réveillé et d'une humeur massacrante. Grogna Tom.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux puis tenta de retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de sortir en comprenant la situation. Lucius et Snape n'avaient pas pris la peine de réveiller Tom avant le réveil de Harry et cela avait du le mettre dans une situation étrange. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer s'attirant un regard noir de Tom.

\- Bien, Mon Seigneur. Je vais le voir.

Sirius s'empressa de courir vers la chambre de son filleul, lâchant l'éclat de rire qu'il retenait devant Tom. Celui-ci grogna de dépit. Les prochaines semaines voir les prochains mois allaient être atroces.

Tom changea de direction pour rejoindre Lucius et Severus dans la bibliothèque. Il devait parler à ces deux traîtres qui n'avaient pas daigné le réveiller avant Potter.

Il les trouva en pleine conversation, installés dans deux fauteuils autour de la cheminée en pierre de la bibliothèque Serpentard.

Les deux hommes grimacèrent en voyant l'air peu avenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi je n'utilise pas le doloris sur vous deux ?

\- Parce que ce serait contre-productif ? Tenta Lucius en se retenant de rire.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir. Ce n'était pas le moment de taquiner Tom, pensa-t-il.

\- La prochaine fois que vous me laissez dans une situation aussi… périlleuse, je vous le ferait payer durement. Menaça Tom.

\- Périlleuse ? Tu dormais et personne ne pouvait vous approcher, ta magie et celle de Potter faisait barrage. C'est à peine si Severus a réussi à envoyer un sort de diagnostique sur Potter. Expliqua Lucius.

\- Ne me cherches pas Lucius ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur. S'indigna Tom.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, se rapprochant lentement de la porte de sortie.

\- Très bien. Je suis désolé Tom. J'aurais du venir te réveiller avant que Potter ne se réveille. Le fait est que te voir câliner Potter comme un doudou était très… Commença Lucius.

Lucius ne put finir sa phrase et préféra la fuite. Il échappa au premier sort cuisant que tenta de lui envoyer Tom. Il était trop loin de lui et déjà à moitié hors de la bibliothèque pour que Tom puisse l'atteindre. Mais rapidement, il entendit les pas de Tom derrière lui, dans le couloir et reçut le second sort cuisant en pleine cuisse, le faisant japper et rire en même temps.

Tom grogna et prit le chemin de la salle de réunion. Il avait convoqué tous ses mangemorts pour une réunion de préparation qui devait commencer dans quelques minutes. Et avec les pitreries du crétin blond qui lui servait d'ami et de bras droit, il était énervé.

Depuis que Voldemort avait quitté la chambre, Harry était prostré sur le canapé du salon de la suite.

C'est dans cette position, que le trouva Sirius quand il entra dans la suite.

\- Harry. Appela l'animagus avec douceur. Il savait que son filleul aurait un choc. Après tout il le croyait mort.

Harry se retourna vivement et se figea la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés.

Sirius s'approcha de son filleul pour l'étreindre mais arrivé devant lui, Harry fit un pas en arrière.

\- Harry, c'est moi Sirius. Je vais t'expliquer, mon grand. Commença Sirius en voyant le trouble et l'incertitude sur le visage de son filleul.

\- M'expliquer ! S'indigna Harry, le visage crispé. Tu veux m'expliquer quoi Sirius ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort alors que je tente de faire ton deuil depuis des mois ? Pourquoi je me fais enlever par Voldemort et que je te trouve dans son château ?

Harry hurlait sur la fin de sa diatribe.

Sirius grimaça. Ca n'allait pas être simple.

\- Écoutes, c'est un peu compliqué mais si tu te calme et que tu m'écoute, tu comprendras vite. Tenta Sirius.

\- Me calmer ? Tu veux que je me calme ? Cria Harry furieux, sa magie dévastant la pièce.

Sirius tenta de calmer son filleul, en vain. Il était furieux, perdu et se sentait trahi. Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler sa magie. Par Merlin, qu'elle était puissante, pensa l'animagus.

Le raffut avait attiré Lucius et Severus, qui étaient en train de descendre dans la salle de réunion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Black ! Hurla Snape en lançant un bouclier autour de Lucius et lui.

\- Il est furieux et ne contrôle plus sa magie. Répondit Sirius en reculant vers les deux hommes.

\- C'est un euphémisme. Ironisa Lucius.

Harry se tenait droit au milieu du salon, les yeux brillant de fureur et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Sa magie explosait dans la pièce et claquait dans l'air.

\- Vas chercher Tom. Sa magie devrait le calmer vu comme elle agit au contact de celle de Potter. Dit Lucius à Severus.

\- Tom est en pleine réunion avec le second cercle. Premièrement, je doute que sa présence calme Potter, au contraire. Deuxièmement, j'ai vu Dolohov sortir de la salle de réunion dans un sale état. Tom est plus que mécontent des rapports du second cercle. Cria Severus pour couvrir le vacarme.

Lucius grimaça.

\- S'ils s'y mettent tous les deux, je ne donne pas une semaine au Château Serpentard pour finir en ruine.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait réussi à atteindre son filleul et l'enferma dans une étreinte puissante.

Ce dernier parvint à rappeler sa magie et éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son parrain.

Sirius resserra son étreinte et sans lâcher Harry, les fit reculer jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit, Harry serré contre la poitrine de l'animagus.

Lucius et Severus quittèrent la pièce pour laisser le cabot gérer et reprirent la direction de la salle de réunion.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots de Harry se tarirent et le jeune homme releva la tête vers son parrain, les yeux plein d'excuses.

\- Ne t'excuses pas, mon grand. Ca arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. S'empressa de dire Sirius en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je crois que c'était la goutte de trop. Rigola nerveusement Harry.

Sirius lui sourit et se passa une main fatiguée sur les yeux.

\- Tu es devenu sacrément puissant Harry. On va devoir canaliser tout ça où tu vas détruire ce château à chaque crise de colère. Rigola Sirius.

Harry lui répondit par une grimace contrite.

\- Tu m'explique maintenant ? Tenta le gryffondor.

Sirius acquiesça et commença son récit. Il dit tout. Ses doutes, ce qu'il avait découvert juste avant sa mort, la malédiction de Voldemort, les manipulations de Dumbledore, les atrocités faites par certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce que Snape avait découvert concernant la mort de James et Lily, son retour du voile,…

Tom commençait à perdre patience. Il était déjà de mauvaise humeur à cause de Potter et de Lucius et les rapports de ses mangemorts sur les missions en cours n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

La plupart de ces incapables avaient foiré sur toute la ligne et Dumbledore et son Ordre gagnaient du terrain.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur Nott Senior, qui se trouvait quasiment à l'autre bout de la longue table de réunion.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que Dumbledore a réussi là où tu as échoué Nott ? S'énerva Tom en apprenant que le vieux fou avait réussi à rencontrer les chefs de clans vampiriques de Grande Bretagne.

Sentant la magie de son maître crépiter autour de lui, Nott Senior s'empressa de répondre, la voix tremblante de peur.

\- J-je sais d-de source s-sûr, Maître, que les chefs de clans n-n'ont pas encore d-donné de réponse.

Lucius grimaça en voyant que Tom perdait le contrôle. Sa magie crépitait dans toute la pièce en claquant tels des éclairs et Nott peinait à respirer normalement, étouffer par l'aura de son maître.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Claqua la voix furieuse de Tom. Tu n'as même pas été foutu de les rencontrer, à défaut de les convaincre.

Nott Senior devenait rouge par manque d'air. Mais Tom ne semblait pas parvenir à rappeler sa magie à lui. Lucius en déduisit que la malédiction prenait le contrôle et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de contrôler son envie de meurtre cette fois. Nott avait merdé et Lucius savait que ça n'allait pas leur faciliter les choses de passer après Dumbledore. Les chefs de clans vampiriques allaient leur donner du fil à retordre.

Il prit pitié de Nott qui s'étouffait de minute en minute et se pencha vers Tom.

\- Mon Seigneur. Vous allez le tuer.

Tom tourna la tête vers son bras droit et plongea son regard carmin dans celui du blond.

\- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il un brun moqueur.

Lucius soupira et retint un sourire. Tom tenait encore un peu les rennes, pensa le blond.

\- Alors, malgré sa piètre performance, il pourrait encore être utile. Peut-être. Se moqua Lucius en regardant Nott se débattre avec la magie de son maître.

\- Tu as 24h pour rencontrer les chefs de clans vampiriques Nott. Lâcha froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres en rappelant un peu sa magie afin de libérer son mangemort.

\- Oui M-Maître. Répondit Nott d'une voix rauque avant de quitter la pièce.

Lucius souriait intérieurement. Décidément la magie de Potter avait fait des miracles. Il y avait encore deux jours, Tom aurait perdu la main sur la malédiction et aurait été englouti par ses pulsions destructrices. Nott serait mort. Mais là, il avait réussi, malgré sa fureur palpable, à reprendre partiellement le dessus. A moins que ce ne soit la présence même du gryffondor. Lucius n'avait pas vu le défilé habituel d'amants provenant de la chambre de Tom, depuis l'arrivée de Potter. Ce foutue gamin avait réussi en une nuit, à calmer momentanément la magie de Tom et par la même occasions ses pulsions.

Mais pour combien de temps. Le rassemblement avec les mangemorts de second ordre ne s'était pas très bien passé et la réunion avec les favoris était loin d'être terminée il savait, en plus, de source sûr que Nott n'était pas le seul du premier cercle à avoir échoué dans sa mission. Tom ne gardera jamais le contrôle à cette allure, pensa le blond.

Il espérait que les choses prenaient un meilleur tournant à l'étage entre Black et Potter. Si Potter perdait le contrôle à nouveau, alors que Tom était déjà borderline, le château s'écroulerait sous leur puissance.

Lucius se concentra de nouveau sur la réunion et se rendit compte qu'il avait été plongé dans ses pensées un moment, quand la voix froide de Tom claqua de nouveau.

\- Fenrir, je t'écoute.

Le loup-garou releva courageusement le regard vers son maître et commença son rapport.

\- J'ai rassemblé sous votre bannière, tous les loups de Grande Bretagne, Maître. Enfin, à l'exception du loup personnel du vieux glucosé.

\- Lupin c'est ça ?

\- Oui Maître. Je ne me fais pas de soucis c'est un pleutre pas foutu d'accepter son loup et complètement sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Je serais surpris s'il se montrait assez idiot pour accepter une mission qui l'obligerait à approcher d'autres loups, Maître.

Tom réfléchit un instant.

\- Et s'il le fait ? Si Dumbledore décide de tenter sa chance en envoyant Lupin comme émissaire auprès des meutes que tu as rallié ?

Greyback secoua la tête, le regard amusé.

\- Il peut essayer. Je doute qu'il reparte entier.

\- Très bien. Il vaut mieux pour toi que ça tourne comme tu le prévois. C'est du bon travail, Fenrir, mais je ne te ferais pas de cadeau si tu te plante. Reprit Tom.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, Maître. Je m'occuperais moi-même de lui s'il tente de jouer les émissaires.

Tom hocha la tête pour marquer son acceptation. Il se tourna vers Severus et l'invita silencieusement à faire son rapport.

\- La dernière réunion de l'Ordre a été tout bonnement inutile en terme de productivité et d'avancée. Albus a du s'expliquer sur le pseudo enlèvement de Potter et m'a, évidemment, chargé de savoir qu'elles étaient vos intentions envers son protégé.

\- L'Ordre est persuadé que Potter a été enlevé contre son gré ? S'amusa Tom.

\- Oui, Mon Seigneur. Et Albus n'a, bien sûr, pas démentit. Reprit Severus.

\- Il n'a pas de raison de le faire, je n'ai pas laissé de traces. Se vanta Tom.

\- Ca ne l'a pas empêché de dire devant tout l'Ordre, que vous aviez tué l'oncle de Potter et kidnappé le gamin. D'ailleurs, Minerva m'a demandé si Potter m'avait posé des questions où si je n'avais pas remarqué un comportement étrange.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Tom, visiblement perplexe.

\- J'ai pu discrètement lire son esprit pendant la réunion. Elle doute de la version de Dumbledore quant à l'enlèvement de Potter. Apparemment, elle vous aurez vu quand vous avez lancé votre bouclier de protection sur Potter, lors de l'affrontement à Pré au Lard. Et le comportement distant de Potter et Granger depuis l'été dernier, lui donne à penser qu'Albus ne lui a pas tout dit. Et elle n'aime pas ça. Expliqua le maître des potions.

Tom se pinça l'arête du nez. Ce foutu élan protecteur pendant l'affrontement de Pré au Lard allait lui causer des problèmes.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va nous poser problème, Severus ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Mon Seigneur. C'est une femme intelligente. Elle mènera son enquête dans son coin et derrière le dos de Dumbledore.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? S'énerva Tom. Elle est le foutu bras droit du vieux fou.

Severus grimaça en sentant l'air s'épaissir et la magie de Tom claquer de nouveau autour de lui. Il fallait vraiment que cette réunion se termine.

\- Non, Mon Seigneur. Je connais Minerva. Elle était très proche de Lily et James Potter. Elle est loyal envers Dumbledore mais, si la situation l'amène à devoir faire un choix entre suivre Dumbledore et suivre Potter, elle suivra Potter. Assura Severus, sûr de lui.

Tom parvint à se calmer encore une fois et un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur son beau visage.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il est possible de débaucher le bras droit de Dumbledore ?

\- Pas nous Mon Seigneur, mais Potter oui. Rétorqua Severus.

Tom grimaça. Il faudrait encore que ce foutu morveux daigne croire ce que Black était en train de lui expliquer depuis des heures, dans la suite. Avoir l'icône de la lumière de son côté lui faciliterait grandement les choses. Si Tom était honnête avec lui, il s'avouerait que le problème n'était pas là. Lucius et Severus étaient persuadé que Potter finirait par comprendre les manipulations de Dumbledore, les mensonges… Ce n'était pas ça qui le chiffonnait. Le ralliement de Potter à sa cause était quasiment assuré, avec Black de son côté. Ce qui le chiffonnait c'était l'idée que le gamin participe à son combat de son côté sans pour autant lui pardonner d'avoir tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Le problème était cette foutue malédiction qui semblait n'être endiguée que depuis la présence de Potter au château, et encore ! Le problème c'était aussi cette foutue prophétie mais surtout le problème, c'était que lui, Lord Voldemort, plus puissant seigneur des ténèbres depuis des siècles, n'avait qu'une envie : Quitter cette foutue réunion et attraper Potter pour se fondre dans son cou. Pour respirer son odeur, sentir la douceur de sa peau.

Tom grogna. Ce foutu gamin avait involontairement réussi, juste en dormant contre lui, cette nuit, à calmer sa magie, brider les pulsions causées par la malédiction et lui offrir sa première vraie nuit de sommeil depuis son retour à la vie.

Et tout ça, Tom ne l' acceptait pas.

Lucius sentit que quelques choses n'allait pas. Tom était perdu dans ses pensées depuis quelques minutes, laissant Severus en, plan, au beau milieu de la discussion. Et sa magie crépitait. Non, réflexion faite, elle crépitait au début de la réunion. Là, elle explosait plutôt par vague autour de Tom. Si rien n'était fait rapidement, Tom allait faire un carnage sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Mon Seigneur, appela le blond pour tenter de faire revenir Tom à lui.

Pas de réponse.

Severus et Lucius échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout ! Pensa l'aristocrate.

\- Tom ! Lâcha Severus, faisant fi de la présence des autres favoris. Il devait rapidement le faire réagir, tous les objets de la pièce lévitaient.

Lucius allait congédier tout le monde, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant place à un Potter à l'air sérieux et passablement énervé.

Sous le choc de l'apparition du survivant, personnes ne réagit. Sauf Bellatrix qui pointa sa baguette en direction du jeune homme.

\- Dehors ! Claqua la voix froide du gryffondor.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire fou.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu Potter ? Ironisa Bellatrix en se demandant quand même ce que le gamin faisait dans le château et libre en plus.

\- J'ai dit dehors ! Ordonna de nouveau Potter en laissant sa magie claquer autour de la mangemorte.

Furieuse, Bellatrix se tourna vers son maître. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que le seigneur des ténèbres était figé et que sa magie explosait toujours. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus était de se rendre compte que le regard de son maître était plongé dans celui du morveux Potter.

Elle tourna plusieurs fois la tête entre Potter et Voldemort et sembla se décider.

\- Endolo… Commença Bellatrix en direction de Potter.

Elle ne put finir son maléfice. D'un geste las de la main et sans quitter Potter des yeux, Tom avait propulsé sa fidèle mangemorte contre le mur le plus proche.

Bellatrix retomba sur le sol de pierre, assommée. Les autres favoris présents, regardaient la scène bouches béés.

\- Dehors ! Répéta la voix de Potter les faisant sursauter. Ses yeux émeraude n'avait pas quitter les orbes carmin de Tom depuis le début.

Lucius sursauta et se reprit.

\- Sortez tous ! Ordonna-t-il.

Une fois tout le monde dehors et la porte refermée, Lucius se retourna vers Potter.

\- Potter ! Je pense que votre magie peut le calmer. Il faut… commença Severus.

\- Sortez aussi. Ordonna Harry plus poliment en s'adressant aux deux hommes.

Severus lui lança un regard noir inutile vu que le morveux n'avait pas quitté Tom des yeux. Et Lucius fronça les sourcils.

\- Écoutez Potter, commença le blond.

Harry le coupa d'un geste de la main. Surpris, Lucius se tut.

\- Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça et je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé. Ni vous professeur Snape. J'ai une dette envers vous deux pour le sauvetage de mon parrain. Pour le moment vous devrez vous contentez de ça. Répliqua Harry, haletant.

Lucius leva un sourcil perplexe en voyant la sueur coulait sur le front du jeune homme.

\- Severus, on y va. Dit Lucius en lévitant le corps assommé de sa belle sœur.

Severus sursauta en entendant son nom. Il commença à suivre avant de comprendre et de s'arrêter. Le morveux canalisait l'explosion de magie de Tom depuis son arrivée dans la salle. Voilà pourquoi il était en sueur et le souffle cours.

\- Potter…

\- Dehors ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais ça. S'énerva Harry. Il venait de finir de discuter avec son parrain et de visionner toutes les preuves à leur disposition, quand il avait sentit la magie de Voldemort l'appeler. Il était descendu dans un état second. Et depuis son entrée, il empêchait tant bien que mal, la magie du Lord d'exploser et de les tuer tous. Fichue malédiction et surtout fichu Dumbledore, pensa Harry.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, les deux hommes quitter la pièce et referma la porte.

Sans quitter le Lord Noir du regard, il marcha lentement vers lui, maintenant la poigne de fer qui bridait la magie de Voldemort depuis son entrée dans la salle de réunion.

A quelques pas de lui, il s'arrêta, ne sachant que faire.

Tom était toujours assis dans sa chaise au dossier haut et était comme sous l'emprise de Potter. Il sentait sa magie bridée par le morveux et ne parvint qu'à bouger son bras pour le tendre vers Harry. Il pestait intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas ça, mais son corps ne lui répandait plus. Il avait besoin de Potter, sa magie avait besoin de Potter, tout en lui crier le nom de Potter.

Harry attrapa la main du Lord et se retrouva rapidement attiré contre le torse du brun, assis sur ses genoux. Par Merlin, il était bien. Il ne voulait pas mais c'était trop bon.

Tom déplaça légèrement Harry pour le serrer d'avantage contre lui.

Comprenant ce que cherchait à faire son vis à vis, Harry se retourna dans l'étreinte et se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses du Lord et plaqua son torse contre le sien, passant ses bras autour du cou de sa Némésis.

Tom glissa une main dans le creux des reins du jeune homme et le plaqua complètement contre lui avant de glisser son nez dans le cou du gryffondor.

Il soupira de bien-être et laissa la magie de Potter finir de canaliser la sienne.

« Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Voilà que je me sens bien et en sécurité dans les bras de celui qui essaye de me tuer depuis que j'ai un an. Foutue malédiction. » Pensa Harry en se laissant bercer par la respiration plus régulière du Lord.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux hommes s'endorment, apaisés.


	11. Chapitre 10:un pas en avant, trois pas

**Chapitre 10 : un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière.**

Sirius traversait le château Serpentard après le départ précipité de son filleul. Il venait de mettre Harry au courant de tout quand celui-ci s'était tendu brusquement avant de partir en courant sans un mot.

Il avait passé la demi-heure suivante à chercher son filleul partout dans le château sans penser à vérifier la salle de réunion. Il savait que Voldemort y était pour entendre les rapports des dernières missions et il doutait que Harry s'y rende sans raison particulière.

Il commençait à désespérer quand il tomba sur Snape et Malfoy, l'air visiblement inquiet.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Harry ? Il a quitté la chambre en trombe sans raison et je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant Snape et Malfoy échanger un regard.

\- Il est dans la salle de réunion. Commença le blond avec prudence.

\- Quoi ? OK. Vu vos têtes de six pieds de long il s'est passé quelque chose.

Snape et Malfoy semblaient hésiter. Black s'était bien intégré dans le premier cercle et vivait sans incident au château Serpentard. De plus, Tom semblait lui faire un peu plus confiance de jour en jour même si cela restait difficile. C'est de Voldemort dont nous parlons !

Lucius soupira en voyant que Severus ne comptait pas répondre et reprit.

\- Les rapports de missions ont été une vraie… hécatombe, dirons-nous. La moitié des missions en cours ont échoué et Tom a quelque peu… perdu son sang froid.

\- Perdu son sang froid ? Insista Sirius.

\- Il a lâché la bride à sa magie et a littéralement failli tuer Nott sans poser un doigt sur lui et sans lui jeter de sort. Lâcha le blond.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, Voldemort peinait vraiment à canaliser cette foutue malédiction depuis quelques temps.

\- Et ? L'invita à poursuivre l'animagus.

\- Et, ton filleul a débarqué dans la salle de réunion et à ordonné à tout le monde de sortir sans quitter Tom du regard. Si j'ai bien compris, il a réussi à canaliser l'explosion magique de Tom avec sa propre magie.

Sirius sembla accusé le choc. Il avait bien remarqué, suite à la crise de Harry dans la suite, que ce dernier avait gagné en puissance sans trop savoir comment mais là c'était un acte de magie puissant, très puissant. On ne canalisait pas une explosion magique chez un sorcier facilement et encore moins avec un sorcier aussi puissant que Lord Voldemort. Ces deux là étaient définitivement fait pour être ensemble, pensa Sirius en grimaçant. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas trop mais il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Il allait tout de même surveiller ça. Hors de question que Voldemort fasse du mal à son filleul que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. Quoique connaissant le caractère emporté de son mini-prongs, si Voldemort parvenait à s'avouer à lui-même que Harry ne le laissait pas indifférent, il allait ramer. Même si Harry avait accepté les révélations qu'il lui avait faite et qu'il semblait être prêt à prendre part au combat du côté des 'ténèbres', il ne se laissera manipuler ou ordonner quoique ce soit par Voldemort. Dumbledore en avait trop fait et Sirius était plutôt ravi de cette constatation.

La voix sarcastique de Snape le sortit des ses pensées.

\- Tu reviens avec nous le sac à puces ?

\- Vas te faire foutre Snape.

Severus lui balança un regard polaire et s'apprêtait à répondre avant que Lucius ne l'interrompe.

\- Tu veux savoir la suite ou pas ?

Sirius acquiesça au blond en lança un clin d'œil moqueur au maître des potions qui se renfrogna.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs chamailleries et reprit.

\- Donc comme je le disais Potter a débarqué dans la salle de réunion en ordonnant à tout le monde de sortir. Comme tu t'en doute, Bellatrix n'a pas apprécié et à voulu jeter un doloris sur ton filleul.

\- QUOI ? Hurla Sirius.

\- Laisse moi finir par Merlin ! S'exclama Lucius, que les interruption du cousin de sa femme commençaient à agacer sérieusement.

Sirius plissa les yeux et l'invita à continuer d'un geste de la main.

\- Donc Bellatrix a tenté d'envoyer un doloris sur ton filleul. Mais, malgré son état second, ou à cause de lui, selon les points de vue, Tom a envoyé Bellatrix contre un mur d'un geste de la main. Quand j'ai compris que c'était Potter qui empêchait la magie de Tom d'exploser, j'ai fait sortir tout le monde. J'ai renvoyé tout le monde à son travail, et depuis Severus et moi attendons ici, de voir ce qu'il se passe. Mais, il n'y a plus de bruit depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et je ne sens plus les vagues magiques de Tom.

\- Quoi ? Ca ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que mon filleul n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser plus la magie du Lord et que ce dernier avait pu le blesser involontairement ou non ? S'indigna l'animagus en avança vers la porte.

\- Gros malin ! S'offusqua Severus, la porte est bloquée par un puissant sort. Je ne sais pas où ton foutu filleul a appris ça mais on n'a pas pu ouvrir.

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur le visage de Sirius après avoir scanné la porte de sa baguette.

\- Dis plutôt que vous n'avez pas été foutu de reconnaître une invention des maraudeurs et par la même occasion de la contrer.

\- De quoi tu parles Black ? S'empressa de questionner Lucius en voyant son meilleur ami bouillir de rage.

Sirius passa une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur la porte et murmura un contre-sort que les deux autres ne purent entendre.

\- Sort de verrouillage made in Maraudeurs, messieurs. James et moi étions plutôt doués pour la création de sortilège. Se gaussa l'animagus sous les regards noirs des deux mangemorts.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la salle de réunion pour se figer devant le spectacle qui leur était offert.

Le grand Lord Voldemort, avachi sur le haut dossier de son siège, endormi, paisible, le nez enfouit dans le cou du jeune Potter, lui-même assis à califourchon sur les cuisses du Lord entourant sa taille, tout aussi endormi.

Severus et Sirius restèrent bouches bées, ouvrant et refermant la bouche tels des poissons. Le blond quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Et après Tom viendra lui dire qu'il n'est pas attiré par le morveux ! Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu se laisser aller de cette façon. Si Bellatrix venait à tomber sur ce genre de scène, elle en ferait un arrêt cardiaque. Son précieux maître cajolant le survivant hérésie ! Dirait-elle.

\- Et là on est censé faire quoi ? Se reprit Sirius en soupirant.

\- Dans la mesure où ni l'un ni l'autre ne sera sûrement prêt à accepter ceci, s'il venait à se réveiller, je pense qu'on devrait les séparer pour minimiser l'explosion de colère qui suivra le réveil. Proposa Severus.

Lucius s'empressa de retenir son meilleur ami.

\- Surtout pas.

L'aristocrate sortit une plume de la poche de sa cape et lança un _Portus_ dessus.

Une fois la plume transformée en portoloin. Il s'approcha pour la coincer entre les deux hommes afin de les envoyer dans la chambre de Tom.

Quand il fut tout près d'eux et qu'il approcha sa main du jeune gryffondor, il entendit un grondement d'avertissement sortir de la poitrine de son ami.

Lucius releva les yeux et tomba dans deux orbes rouges flamboyantes. Visiblement Tom était toujours dans un état second malgré que sa magie soit calme, et il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la main de Lucius près de son doudou personnel.

Lucius tenta de l'apaiser en levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- Je veux juste déposer ce portoloin entre vous deux Tom, pour vous mettre en sécurité dans ta chambre le temps que vous vous reposiez et que tu reviennes complètement, à toi. Tenta le blond.

Tom sembla peser le pour et le contre quelques secondes avant de lever deux doigts sur la main qui était glissée dans le creux des reins de Potter, sans bouger celle-ci.

Lucius comprit l'invitation et passa la plume entre les doigts de son ami. Il activa le portoloin et regarda les deux hommes disparaître de la salle de réunion.

Il se retourna vers les deux hommes qui avaient observés la scène depuis l'entrée de la salle.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Sirius, clairement perplexe.

Lucius se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Visiblement il n'était pas tout à fait revenu à lui et il n'a pas apprécié que je m'approche de son ours en peluche. Ironisa Lucius, amusé malgré lui.

Sirius pouffa malgré lui devant l'image mentale que causa les mots du blond et reprit.

\- Les yeux rouges, le côté possessif et le grondement animal c'était quoi ? La malédiction ?

\- Oui et non. Enfin je crois. Accorda l'aristocrate.

\- Tu pourrais être plus clair ? Grogna Severus.

\- Je pense que Potter agit d'une certaine manière sur la malédiction mais je sais pas trop comment.

\- Il est vraiment temps qu'on se débarrasse de cette cochonnerie. Reprit Severus.

\- Dans la mesure où Tom, en dehors de ces moments post-crise magique, refuse même l'idée de pouvoir être attiré par Potter, commença Lucius.

\- Et que Harry est paumé avec tout ce qu'il se passe et qu'il n'avouera sûrement, pas même à lui-même, qu'il peut être attiré par le Lord, Poursuivit Sirius.

\- Ca risque de prendre du temps ! Termina Lucius.

\- Vous vous prenez pour les jumeaux Weasley à finir les phrases de l'autre ? Railla Severus, amusé malgré lui, par la situation.

\- Crétin. Dirent de concert Lucius et Sirius avant de grogner et de quitter la pièce sous l'éclat de rire du maître des potions.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie. Harry m'a dit tout à l'heure que, quand le Lord l'a sorti de chez les Dursley, il n'avait pas pris ses affaires, juste sa baguette. Sais-tu si sa malle se trouve au QG de l'Ordre ? Demanda l'animagus au maître des potions.

\- Oui. Dumbledore l'a ramené après 'l'enlèvement' de Potter. Je ne sais pas où le morveux a appris ça mais le sort qu'il a mis sur sa malle est coriace. Pour le moment, aucun membre de l'Ordre n'a pu l'ouvrir et je me suis bien gardé de tester à mon tour. Mais je ne pourrais pas emporter la malle de Potter sans que Dumbledore se pose des questions. Qu'est-ce que tu veux récupérer dedans ? Demanda Severus sans sarcasme pour une fois.

\- La carte du maraudeur, son Éclair de Feu, sa cape d'invisibilité et ça devrait suffire. Le reste n'est pas important, juste des vieux vêtements et des livres de cours. Répondit Sirius.

\- Très bien. Je m'en occupe. A quoi ressemble la carte du maraudeur ?

\- Un gros morceau de parchemin. Je crois savoir qu'il t'a insulté l'année où je me suis échappé d'Azkaban. Rigola Sirius.

Severus se renfrogna et leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter le château sans un mot de plus.

Tom ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur le corps alangui contre son flan, la tête posée sur son épaule, une main sur sa poitrine, accrochée à sa chemise en soie et une jambe finement musclée glissée entre les siennes.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'offusquer à l'idée de s'être encore réveillé près de Potter, une bouffée de chaleur embrasa ses reins et ses yeux virèrent du bleu au rouge sang.

Il remonta sa main qui était glissée dans les reins du jeune homme et d'un coup de bassin expert, plaqua le survivant dos au matelas. Son propre corps suivit le mouvement et se déposa sur celui du gryffondor.

Celui-ci ouvrit deux émeraudes embrumées de sommeil qui s'écarquillèrent en voyant la flamme perverse dans les yeux de son vis à vis. Il ne put réagir que Voldemort, dans un état second, fondit sur ses lèvres et, profitant de la stupeur du jeune homme, glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Tom allait approfondir le baiser quand il se crispa de douleur et revint à lui. Ses yeux revinrent à leur couleur bleue et son visage se tendit dans la souffrance.

Harry n'avait trouvé qu'une solution pour calmer les ardeurs du corps glissé contre lui. Il avait relever violemment sa jambe donnant un coup de genou dans les parties du Lord.

Profitant que l'homme s'était figé sous la douleur, Harry donna un coup de bassin pour inverser les positions et sortit du lit furieux.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Qui vous a dit que vous pouviez glisser votre langue de vipère dans ma bouche, espèce de pervers ? Hurla Harry fou de rage.

Sous le choc quand il comprit qu'il s'était laissé envahir par une des foutues pulsions causées par la malédiction, Tom ne put répondre.

Quand il parvint à se reprendre le morveux avait déjà quitté la chambre en claquant violemment la porte.

Tom rejeta la tête sur les oreillers et grogna. Foutue malédiction ! Et pourquoi Potter était dans son lit aussi ! S'indigna le Lord.

Il referma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Il grogna de frustration quand il se souvint de sa perte de contrôle pendant la réunion et de ce qui c'était passé ensuite.

\- Foutu Potter ! Grommela Tom dans toute sa mauvaise foi. Hors de question pour lui de reconnaître qu'il avait encore perdu le contrôle sur la malédiction. Et puis merde ! Pensa Tom en se relevant. Il avait encore le goût du morveux sur sa langue et l'érection énorme dans son pantalon ne l'aidait pas à se montrer raisonnable.

Il sortit de la chambre, fou de rage d'avoir perdu son si précieux contrôle, et croisa un jeune mangemort blond qui était déjà passé dans son lit. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Edward, Eddy, Howard… Oh et puis Merde ! Pensa Tom.

\- Toi ! Lâcha-t-il quand le jeune mangemort blond ralentit devant lui pour le saluer en s'inclinant. Ma chambre, tout de suite. Ordonna Tom. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un goujat mais peu importe, il savait que le jeune mangemort ne se ferait pas prier.

Le jeune mangemort le suivit avec un grand sourire. Il ne pensait pas que son maître referait appel à lui et en était surpris mais heureux.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Tom dévêtit le jeune mangemort d'un coup de baguette et le plaqua sur le lit, ventre sur le matelas, sans ôter ses propres vêtements.

Il grimaça en voyant le mangemort se tortiller d'envie sur le matelas. Pathétique, se dit-il.

Il prit quelques minutes pour préparer le jeune homme – il était un goujat pas un monstre – avant de déboutonner son pantalon sans l'ôter. Il présenta son érection douloureuse causée par ce merdeux de Potter et glissa dans l'antre de son mangemort. Ce dernier gémissait déjà de plaisir.

Tom laissa libre cours à ses pulsions et entama un brusque mouvement de vas et viens, frénétique et rapide.

Quelques minutes de se traitement suffit à faire exploser le jeune homme, sans qu'il n'ait eu à le toucher d'avantage. Sentant les parois se resserrer autour de son membre, il put faire quelques mouvements de plus avant de se tendre et de se vider à l'intérieur du jeune blond.

\- Maître ! Gémit de plaisir le jeune mangemort arrachant une grimace de dégoût à Voldemort.

Ce dernier se retira, lança un recurvite sur lui-même et referma son pantalon, ignorant le corps alangui sur ses draps.

Quand Tom se retourna il se figea en voyant Potter dans l'embrasure de la porte, la main toujours posée sur la clenche de la porte ouverte et le visage choqué ou dégoûté, Tom ne savait trop dire, l'expression ayant été brève sur le beau visage du gryffondor.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il amorça malgré lui un pas vers Potter, une pointe de culpabilité lui vrillant la poitrine.

\- Vous êtes un...un… Commença Harry sans savoir quel mot il voulait utiliser pour qualifier ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant la scène. Il était revenu pour discuter avec Voldemort. Il voulait comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de cette malédiction et savoir comment il pouvait l'aider. Il n'était pas trop fier de lui mais il se sentait bien dans les bras du Lord. Il refusait de l'admettre réellement mais en sortant de la pièce, furieux, il s'était dit qu'il avait agi comme une vierge effarouchée et voulait se montrer adulte en tentant de faire une alliance avec Voldemort et de s'entraider un minimum.

Non il n'était pas attiré pas Voldemort. Non il ne s'était pas sentit au chaud et en sécurité en se réveillant dans ses bras la première fois. Non ses reins ne s'étaient pas embrasés quand il s'était réveillé avec Voldemort sur lui, en train de l'embrasser. C'est faux ! Pensa Harry dans le déni.

Alors pourquoi le fait de le voir s'envoyer en l'air avec ce crétin peroxydé quelques minutes après l'avoir embrassé lui, lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose comme de la trahison.

\- Quoi ? Je suis quoi, Potter ? S'indigna Tom. Il était furieux. Furieux parce qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Alors il déversait son venin sur le jeune gryffondor devant lui, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : l'attraper et le jeter sur ce lit pour se rendormir dans ses bras faute de mieux. Tu es pathétique Tom ! Pensa le Lord.

\- Un putain de gros dégueulasse ! Lâcha Harry avec mépris. Il était furieux sans trop en comprendre les raisons.

\- Dehors ! Cracha Tom sans quitter Harry des yeux mais en faisant signe au jeune mangemort sur son lit.

Croyant que cet ordre dégoulinant de mépris lui était destiné, Harry balança un dernier regard noir à Voldemort et quitta la pièce.

\- Mais non pas toi, crétin ! Cria Tom énervé. Il se tourna vers le blond et lui fit signe de déguerpir avant de partir en courant dans le couloir, tentant de rattraper Potter pour une raison qui lui échappait.

\- Harry ? Appela Sirius en voyant son filleul passer en courant devant eux dans le couloir, visiblement fou de rage.

Harry continua sa course sans répondre. Sirius fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Lucius, avec qui il se rendait à la bibliothèque.

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'ils virent Tom arriver en courant, le visage impassible.

\- Tom ? S'étonna Lucius en le voyant. Tom n'était pas du genre à courir dans les couloirs, ce n'était pas digne de leur rang aristocratique, pensa Lucius.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas à Lucius mais cria le nom de Potter sans ralentir sa course.

\- OK, il vient de se passer quoi ? Pouffa Sirius.

Lucius se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire à son tour.

\- Je ne sais pas mais ça ne ressemble pas à Tom de courir dans les couloirs et encore moins de courir après quelqu'un.

Un jeune mangemort blond sortit de la chambre du Lord et Lucius l'intercepta.

\- Toi ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Le jeune mangemort s'arrêta tremblant de peur. Le bras droit de son maître n'était pas connu pour être patient, se dit le jeune homme. Alors il s'empressa de répondre à son supérieur.

\- Je.. Le maître m'a invité à partager son lit et Potter a débarqué dans l-l-la chambre et a dit que le Maître était… Bégaya le jeune blond.

\- Que le maître était quoi? Parles ? S'impatienta le blond.

\- Un putain de dégueulasse. Cita mot pour mot le jeune blond.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux pendant que Sirius explosait de rire.

\- Pardon ? Attends, précisons une chose. Tu as couché avec le Maître, alors que Potter était là ? Grimaça Lucius en se rappelant que Tom et Harry dormait suite à la crise de magie du Lord.

\- Non ! S'indigna le blond.

\- Alors expliques toi correctement. Grogna Lucius, malgré tout rassuré. Il savait que Tom ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler les pulsions causées par la malédiction mais là c'était vraiment pervers. Heureusement ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé.

\- Le Maître marchait dans le couloir et il m'a invité dans sa chambre. Il m'a… enfin vous voyez quoi ! On venait de finir quand le Maître s'est figé en voyant Potter choqué, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le Maître est devenu bizarre et il a voulu parler à Potter et Potter lui a dit qu'il était un 'putain de gros dégueulasse'. Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi. Et le Maître m'a demandé de partir mais Potter a cru que c'était pour lui et il est parti. Alors le Maître a pesté et lui a couru après. Expliqua le jeune homme d'une traite.

\- Dégage. S'énerva Lucius. Pourquoi Tom avait-il baisé ce crétin peroxydé ? Lui, essayait de rapprocher Potter et Tom pour que les choses se tassent et parvenir peut-être à contrer cette foutue malédiction, et ce crétin se laissait submerger par ses pulsions en baisant une foutue recrue banale. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Il va me falloir plus d'information là ! Commença Sirius.

\- Tom refusera de nous parler. Même à moi. Avoua Lucius.

\- Oui mais Harry devrait m'en dire un peu. Il va falloir que je brode autour pour comprendre ce qu'il ne voudra pas avouer mais je commence à savoir le faire avec lui. Rétorqua Sirius.

\- Faudrait-il encore qu'on les trouve. Grogna le blond.

A cette dernière parole, Lucius et Sirius virent Harry ressortir d'une pièce fermée, où il s'était vraisemblablement caché en entendant Tom lui courir après.

\- Très gryffondor comme comportement Harry. Railla Sirius.

\- Oh la ferme. S'énerva Harry. C'est assez la merde comme ça pour que tu ne joue pas les foutus maraudeurs curieux.

Sirius éclata de rire et attrapa son filleul par l'épaule.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui ne va pas. Tenta Sirius en entraînant Harry dans la bibliothèque avec Lucius.

Lucius se tourna vers Harry et attendit dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait partir si le jeune homme le désirait.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez rester. De toute façon, vous allez le savoir à un moment donné vu que vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus au meilleur ami de Voldemort et que Sirius est tout le temps avec vous depuis qu'on est là. Grogna Harry en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Lucius lui sourit et s'installa en face d'eux, dans le fauteuil .

\- Alors ? S'impatienta Sirius.

\- Alors vous en savez une bonne partie. J'ai entendu l'autre crétin de sous-fifre vous expliquer tout. Cracha Harry avec mépris.

Lucius et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé devant la réponse du gryffondor. Visiblement celui-ci était jaloux ? Non, impossible.

\- Un putain de gros dégueulasse ? Questionna Lucius en utilisant les mots que Potter avait dit à Tom.

Harry grimaça sans répondre.

\- Je me doute que ce n'est pas cool de tomber sur ce genre de plan mais tu as un peu abusé non ? Osa Sirius cherchant à faire parler son filleul coûte que coûte.

Harry s'offusqua et laissa sa magie claquer dans l'air sous la colère.

\- Abusé ? J'ai abusé, moi ? Ce connard narcissique et prétentieux se jette sur moi au réveil et quand je reviens pour m'excuser à cause de ma réaction un peu...enfin… violente, et tenter de se parler entre adultes pour, à défaut de s'entendre, au moins parvenir à s'allier dans cette foutue guerre je le trouve en train de baiser un crétin de blondinet. S'emporta Harry. Dans sa colère, il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de se qu'il venait de dire.

\- Attends comment ça il t'a sauté dessus au réveil ? S'offusqua Sirius.

Harry rougit sans répondre.

\- Et pourquoi le fait que Tom s'envoie une recrue vous perturbe à ce point, Harry ? Questionna le blond à son tour, l'air moqueur.

Harry préféra ignorer la question – celle-ci l'aurait obligé à s'avouer à lui-même que ça ressemblait trop à une crise de jalousie - et répondit à celle de son parrain qui ne l'engageait pas trop sur des terrains glissants.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, il s'était glissé sur moi et avant que je n'ai pu réagir il a commencé à m'embrasser et à se frotter à moi. Je l'ai fait revenir à lui en claquant mon genoux sur son entre-jambe.

Lucius et Sirius grimacèrent en pensant à la douleur qu'avait du ressentir Tom.

\- Comment ça 'pour le faire revenir à lui' ? Se rappela Lucius.

\- Il était bizarre et avait les yeux rouges sang. Répondit Harry.

\- La malédiction.

\- Oui merci je l'avais compris tout seul. S'indigna Harry.

\- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi là suite t'as offusqué à ce point ? Tu étais...jaloux ? Tenta Sirius.

\- Non ! s'indigna Harry. Ca va pas la tête je… enfin…. Oh et puis merde. Cria Harry en quittant la pièce.

Les semaines suivantes furent catastrophiques. Tom perdait régulièrement le contrôle de sa magie, parvenant à se contrôler qu'au prix de très gros efforts, refusant de compter sur la magie de Potter pour le calmer.

Les amants d'un soir défilaient de nouveau dans son lit, lui permettant de contrôler un minimum la malédiction mais le laissant toujours sur sa faim et frustré. Son humeur le payait et les autres aussi. Sans parler de l'humeur du morveux.

Potter et Tom s'évitaient comme la peste et changeaient de direction quand ils manquaient de se croiser au détour d'un couloir.

Harry refusait donc de prendre ses repas avec les autres, énervant encore plus Tom. Mais ni Sirius ni Lucius n'avaient pu le faire changer d'avis.

Ce dernier se retrouvait souvent, tard la nuit, dans les cuisines du château, à boire un thé avec Harry. Ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre une nuit d'insomnie et avaient décidé de discuter autour d'un thé en cuisine.

C'était devenu une sorte de routine et ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Pour le reste, l'été avait été calme. Dumbledore avait monter son armée dans le secret et Tom avait fait de même, manipulant dans l'ombre le ministère à travers Lucius et d'autres mangemorts du premier cercle.

Aucun des deux camps n'avait tenté d'affrontement pendant l'été. Chacun s'organisait et l'été avait donc été calme. Du moins en apparence.

Sirius et Lucius appréhendait la rentrée de Poudlard qui aurait lieue dans quelques jours. Potter avait compris qu'il n'y retournerait pas. Trop dangereux. Il était toujours porté disparu et considéré comme prisonnier de Voldemort pour l'Ordre et la population. Tom avait préféré laissait ça comme ça jusqu'au moment opportun.

Severus, quant à lui, était déjà retourné dans ses quartiers à Poudlard pour préparer la rentrée, Non sans avoir, avant, récupéré les quelques effets précieux du morveux au QG au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre. Il avait même pris la peine de renforcer les sorts de verrouillage du gamin afin de laisser l'Ordre se prendre un peu plus la tête sur le problème.


	12. Chapitre 11 : La jalousie

**Chapitre 11 :** **"** La jalousie voit tout, excepté ce qui est." **(Xavier Forneret)**

Harry était au château Serpentard et fuyait Voldemort comme la peste. Malgré ça, il sentait sa magie lui échapper pour aller fricoter avec celle du seigneur des ténèbres quand ils étaient dans le même secteur, même sans se voir. Cette traîtresse de magie ! Pensa le gryffondor avec rage.

Il avait profité de ces deux mois pour s'entraîner avec Sirius, Lucius ou même Rabastan Lestrange qu'il trouvait sympathique comparé à cette folle dingue de Bellatrix qui lui envoyait des regards noirs dès qu'elle le croisait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'attaquer physiquement, Voldemort avait donné des ordres, et ça la rendait folle de rage. Harry en profitait pour la provoquer quand il la voyait. C'était plus fort que lui.

En plus Hermione lui manquait. A peine arrivée au château Serpentard avec les fils et filles de mangemorts, deux mois plus tôt, elle était partie mettre ses parents en sécurité en Australie. Elle lui avait promis de revenir le plus vite possible, dès que ses parents seraient installées.

Il venait de sortir de l'entraînement en duel avec Lucius et prenait le chemin de la bibliothèque après sa douche, pour potasser les bouquins que lui avait conseillé l'aristocrate.

Il pénétra dans la grande bibliothèque et se figea dans l'entrée en voyant Voldemort installé avec élégance dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, plongé dans un énorme grimoire.

Il allait faire demi tour quand la voix suave du Lord s'éleva et le fit sursauter.

\- La bibliothèque Serpentard fait trois fois celle de Poudlard. Je suppose qu'on peut se partager l'endroit sans avoir à se parler. L'invita le Lord sans méchanceté mais avec une certaine lassitude. Il n'avait pas relevé les yeux de son grimoire mais avait senti la présence de Potter. Sa magie reconnaissait celle de l'insupportable morveux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre.

Harry hésita un instant puis referma la double porte sans un mot. Il traversa la bibliothèque et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil caché entre l'allée des sortilèges et celle de magie ancestrale, loin des yeux du Lord.

C'est dans ces positions que les trouva Lucius en entrant dans la bibliothèque quelques heures plus tard.

Il salua Tom qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête distrait et avança dans les allées, espérant y trouver Harry.

\- Harry ? Appela l'aristocrate.

\- Dans l'allée des sortilèges, Lucius. Lui répondit la voix étouffée du jeune homme.

Lucius traversa les premières allées et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du gryffondor.

\- Tu travailles sur quoi ?

Harry reposa son épais grimoire sur la tablette à côté de son fauteuil et releva son regard émeraude vers son interlocuteur.

\- Le livre que tu m'as conseillé sur les sorts de soin. Mais je ne comprends pas tout. Je crois que je suis plus doué avec la pratique qu'avec la théorie. Sourit Harry.

\- Tu veux tester quelques uns d'entre eux ? Proposa le blond.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Très bien as-tu vu le sort qui referme les plaies ouvertes ?

Harry acquiesça et sortit sa baguette avant de froncer les yeux.

\- Tu es malade ? S'indigna Harry en voyant Lucius s'ouvrir la paume de la main avec le poignard qu'il cachait toujours dans sa botte en peau de dragon.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher Harry, je préférerais éviter d'avoir une cicatrice disgracieuse parce que tu auras trop traîné à me soigner. Joua Lucius en lui tendant une main ensanglantée.

Harry s'empressa de se lever et de jeter le sort de soin sur la main du blond, tirant la langue sous la concentration.

Une fois la plaie refermée sans laisser aucune trace, Harry releva les yeux vers Lucius, un sourire vainqueur plaqué sur le visage.

\- C'est bon. Pas de trace. Tu es toujours aussi beau. Joua Harry en rigolant.

\- Crétin. Répondit Lucius en éclatant de rire.

Le rire du blond se coinça dans sa gorge et se transforma en gémissement de douleur quand il sentit une décharge de magie passer dans son corps.

\- Luce ? S'inquiéta Harry en voyant le blond se crisper sous la douleur et se tenir la poitrine.

Ne recevant pas de réponse de son mentor, Harry se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

Harry sentit alors la décharge de magie passer du corps de Lucius à ses propres doigts. Il ferma les yeux et se tendit en reconnaissant l'aura du Lord.

\- Stop ! Tom ! Cria Harry sachant que le Lord l'entendrait même à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque et sans faire attention au nom qu'il avait utilisé.

Lucius respira mieux et son visage se détendit quand la magie du Lord le relâcha.

Il sentait encore son aura furieuse autour de lui et… Jalouse ? Se demanda le blond. Tom était jaloux ?

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira.

\- Recules, Harry. Demanda gentiment Lucius.

Il releva les yeux et vit que son protégé se sentait rejeté. Il s'empressa de reprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi. Je pense que Tom a mal perçu quelque chose et sa magie m'a attaqué par… jalousie je crois.

Harry plissa les yeux et se releva du fauteuil où il venait de s'asseoir.

\- Harry ! Appela Lucius en comprenant ce que comptait faire le morveux.

Mais Harry l'ignora et avança d'un pas furieux entre les allées pour se poster devant un Tom tremblant de rage, qui tentait de le cacher dans son livre.

\- Tu es complètement malade ? En plus d'être mon mentor et mon ami, Lucius est ton meilleur ami et ton bras droit. Ce que tu viens de faire et dégueulasse ! S'indigna Harry sans se rendre compte qu'il avait tutoyé le Lord.

Tom vit rouge et se releva devant le morveux qui osait l'affronter.

\- Ne me cherches pas Potter. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix polaire, le regard mauvais.

\- C'était une simple plaisanterie. Commença Harry en se rappelant ce qu'il avait dit à Lucius après l'avoir soigné. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifies, même si j'avais dit ça avec une arrière pensée, en quoi ça te concerne ?

Tom fulminait. Il refusait de chercher à comprendre pourquoi le fait que le morveux dise de Lucius qu'il était beau le mette autant en rage. Lucius était son ami et son bras droit, il ne le trahirait pas d'une quelconque façon, et puis il aimait Narcissa plus que sa propre vie. Et puis, Merde ! Il n'était pas jaloux ! Potter ne l'attirait pas ! C'est ça continues de te mentir, Tom, dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Lucius les avait rejoins et soupira devant la scène. Il devait agir, ce n'était pas possible de continuer ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à apprendre à connaître l'autre par personne interposée sans jamais se parler directement comme ils le faisaient depuis deux mois et à s'affronter au moindre problème.

\- Il y en a marre ! S'exclama Lucius. Vous savez quoi ? Tant que vous ne serez pas foutu de vous parler sans vous hurler dessus ou faire tout exploser autour de vous, vous ne bougerez pas d'ici. Harry, arrête de te persuader que tu n'es pas fou de jalousie quand tu vois Tom emmener un foutu mangemort ou autre dans ses quartiers à chaque fois que la malédiction prend le dessus. Et Tom arrête de tenter de te mentir en refusant de reconnaître que ce foutu morveux te plaît plus que de raison et de m'envoyer des décharges, à moi ou à d'autres d'ailleurs, à chaque fois que la jalousie l'emporte. Tonna la voix froide du blond avant de quitter la pièce.

Il claqua la double porte et plaça dessus le sort de fermeture made in maraudeur comme l'appelait Sirius. Il devait vraiment le remercier de lui avoir montré ce sort. Tom et Harry n'étaient pas prêts de sortir, foi de Malfoy ! Même si Harry connaissait le sort de son parrain, il ne connaissait pas la variante qu'avaient créé Lucius et Sirius quelques jours plus tôt.

Il se retourna pour partir et tomba sur Sirius.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'étonna l'ancien maraudeur en le voyant utiliser leur nouveau sort de fermeture sur les portes de la bibliothèque.

\- Tom nous a fait une crise de jalousie parce que Potter à plaisanté sur ma beauté. Il m'a envoyé une foutue décharge magique dans le corps. Harry s'est énervé et j'ai perdu patience.

\- Attends ! Pouffa Sirius en comprenant, tu les as enfermé tous les là-dedans ?

\- Oui ! Confirma Lucius en rigolant à son tour. C'est vrai que la situation était cocasse.

\- Tu es conscient qu'ils risquent de détruire cette bibliothèque ?

\- C'est leur problème ! J'en ai marre de jouer les intermédiaires. Lâcha Lucius en entraînant Sirius jusqu'à ses quartiers. J'ai déposé dans mes quartiers, ce matin, les livres que nous devions étudier sur les barrières de protections de Poudlard et sa magie. Allons-y.

Après avoir tentés vainement d'ouvrir la porte pendant une heure puis s'être hurlés dessus pendant deux heurs de plus, Harry et Tom s'étaient laissés tomber dans des fauteuils face à face, et avaient laissé le silence s'étendre, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions.

Harry soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux vers Tom.

\- Pourquoi ma magie répond à la votre et la calme quand vous vous laissez déborder ? Tenta Harry d'une voix lasse.

Tom releva un sourcil avant de répondre.

\- Je ne me laisse jamais déborder. Râla Tom dans toute sa mauvaise foi.

Harry soupira de dépit et leva les yeux au ciel.

Il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre réponse quand la voix suave du Lord s'éleva de nouveau.

\- Ta magie ne répond pas à la mienne et vice versa. Elles se mêlent, fusionnent. Enfin, je crois. Avoua Tom à contre cœur. Avouer qu'il n'était pas sûr ne lui plaisait pas. Il était toujours sûr de lui !

Notant le sourcil septique du morveux foutrement sexy devant lui, Tom poussa du bout de sa botte le grimoire sur la table basse entre leurs deux fauteuils celui qu'il étudiait quand le gryffondor avait investi la bibliothèque.

Harry prit le grimoire et commença à lire la double page marquée par le Lord.

' _La dualité magique._

 _Un éminent sorcier spécialiste en magie ancestrale a réussi à prouver que la magie d'un sorcier pouvait agir de façon semi-dépendante de son porteur. En effet, il a été observé des cas où la magie d'un sorcier s'échappait de lui par vagues pour agir en fonction des sentiments et émotions de son porteur._

 _En poussant ses recherches, le spécialiste Arthus Emrys, a pu observer un phénomène en particulier, lié aux sentiments de sorciers formant un couple ou de jumeaux magiques. Il a appelé ce phénomène : la dualité magique._

 _Arthus Emrys explique ce phénomène simplement : Prenez un sorcier et une sorcière, partageant certains idéaux similaires, et possédant des caractère relativement proches mais complémentaires nous parlons ici de dualité. Comme deux faces d'une même pièce, différentes mais semblables sur certains points et surtout de même puissance magique. Les magies de ses deux sorciers se ressemblent et se complètent s'unissant et fusionnant permettant aux deux sorciers de partager des caractéristiques et des compétences magiques. Cette dualité magique permettrait, selon Arthus Emrys, d'opérer à un partage de flux magique ainsi l'un des deux sorciers pourra partager sa puissance avec son compagnon ou sa compagne et vice versa._

 _Quelques couples ont été recensés dans l'histoire de notre monde, bénéficiant de ce lien, de cette dualité magique dans les plus connus : Merlin et Morgane ou Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle._

 _Ce lien n'a été observé que dans des couples sorciers bénéficiant d'une puissance magique au-dessus de la moyenne et montrant des compétences et des dons particuliers : fourchelangue, don divinatoire, perception des auras, métamorphomagie, animagi supérieur, héritage de créatures magiques…_

 _Ces couples étudiés, étaient particulièrement soudés, passionnés et se portaient un amour puissant soit charnel et amoureux ou fraternel dans le cas de jumeaux magiques._

 _Les travaux n'ont pas été poursuivi après sa mort mais des recherches annexes ont été entreprises.'_

Harry reposa le livre sur la table et soupira de fatigue.

\- Une prophétie, une malédiction et un phénomène de magie ancestrale ! S'indigna Harry, las.

Tom souleva un sourcil perplexe devant la remarque du jeune homme.

\- M'inviter au resto et me proposer une balade au clair de lune ne pouvait pas suffire pour le grand Voldemort. Ironisa Harry.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant cette remarque. Il se reprit en voyant le regard noir du morveux et se renfrogna.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Potter ! S'offusqua le Lord.

Harry Ricana devant l'air vexé du seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Mais ta magie, si. Rétorqua Harry en repassant au tutoiement sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Tom ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, il le sentait encore en ce moment, sa magie fusionnait en volute avec celle de Potter.

Harry rappela brusquement sa magie à lui faisant sursauter Tom sous la perte des sensations grisantes de leurs deux magies mêlées.

Il se leva sans un mot et envoya son Patronus à Lucius après lui avoir donner un message.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un cliquetis dans la porte et quitta les lieux sans un mot, passant devant un Lucius perplexe.

\- Tom ? Appela Lucius en ne voyant pas son ami bouger de son fauteuil, l'air songeur et fatigué.

Tom se leva la mâchoire crispée et passa devant son bras droit pour sortir.

\- N'empires pas ton cas, Lucius.

Lucius soupira en regardant Tom se diriger vers ses quartiers. Il haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la cheminée reliée à son manoir. Il se doutait bien que Tom et Harry lui en voudraient mais si ça pouvait aider. Quoi que là il doutait vu les deux mines butées qui venaient de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Il sauta gracieusement dans l'âtre et disparut dans les flammes vertes du réseau de cheminette sécurisé pour retrouver sa femme et son fils.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Reprise d'activité

**Chapitre 12 : Reprise d'activité et dérapage affectif**

\- Dumbledore a réussi à mettre la main sur Granger. Il lui a pillé l'esprit pour apprendre ce qu'elle savait. Il a donc appris que vous avez tué le cachalot qui servait d'oncle à Potter et que Potter était au château Serpentard de son plein gré. Mais il ne l'a pas dit au reste de l'Ordre. Expliqua Severus.

Tom, au bout de la table de réunion acquiesça.

\- Comment tu l'as su, s'il n'a pas partagé l'information avec l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Je l'ai entendu en parler à Fol Œil. Il a chargé le vieil auror d'emmener Granger dans l'une de ses planques secrètes. Il compte là-dessus pour vous faire sortir, Mon Seigneur. Répondit Severus en grimaçant.

\- Et malheureusement ça fonctionne.

Severus et Lucius acquiescèrent comprenant ce que voulait dire Tom. Les autres mangemorts du premier cercle écarquillèrent les yeux de concert.

\- Mon Maître ? Appela Bellatrix. Pourquoi le vieux fou a-t-il raison selon vous ?

\- Parce que nous allons sortir Miss Granger de là. Répondit Tom.

\- Une sang de bourbe, Mon Maître ! Pourquoi voulez-vous prendre autant de risque pour la sang de bourbe de Potter ? S'indigna Bellatrix.

Tom vrilla Bellatrix de son beau regard bleu mais froid, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Depuis que son maître pompait la magie de Potter, il avait récupéré ses beaux yeux bleus remplaçant les deux orbes carmin qu'il avait depuis son retour.

\- Je n'ai pas à justifier mes décisions, Bellatrix. Potter est notre allié désormais, que ça te plaise ou non. Potter tient à Granger, Granger a aidé Draco a sortir de Poudlard les fils et les filles de mes mangemorts donc nous allons sortir Granger de cette panade.

\- Oui, Mon Maître. Susurra Bellatrix avec dévotion et ce qui ressemblait le plus à de la sensualité dans son esprit fou.

Tom retint une grimace en voyant le regard concupiscent de sa mangemorte. Depuis quelques semaines, depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque en fait, Harry et lui réussissaient à se parler un peu plus sans se sauter à la gorge. Et plus Tom se rapprochait du jeune homme, plus Bellatrix se montrait possessive, jalouse et parfois avait des gestes déplacés. Comme cette fois où elle lui avait caressé le genou sous la table pendant le repas. Le doloris qu'elle avait reçu sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, l'avait calmé quelques jours.

Quand Severus était à Poudlard, Bellatrix sautait sur l'occasion pour s'asseoir à sa place, à la gauche de Tom, que ce soit à la table de réunion ou à la table du dîner. Il l'avait vertement rejeté mais cette folle dingue, comme disait Harry, ne lui lâchait pas la grappe, sous le regard noir de Rodolphus qui envoyait des regards d'excuses à son maître en toute discrétion.

\- Comment voulez-vous opérer, Mon Seigneur ? Questionna Lucius en se retenant de ricaner. Il avait bien remarqué la grimace de dégoût qu'avait tenté de retenir Tom.

\- J'ai déjà envoyé Greyback pour que lui et ses loups, pistent Fol Œil. Selon Severus, c'est lui qui se rend régulièrement dans la planque pour nourrir Miss Granger. Dès que nous aurons localisé la planque, nous monterons une opération éclair avec la meute de Greyback et deux favoris. Lucius et Rabastan je pense.

Les deux hommes concernés acquiescèrent de concert.

\- Autre chose. L'été a été particulièrement calme du fait que nous nous sommes concentré sur le ralliement des créatures magiques et sur la partie plus politique. La rentrée de Poudlard ayant eu lieu il y a deux semaines, Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre qui ont un poste de professeur sont moins attentifs et disponibles. Le fait que nous ayons été discrets tout l'été et que Dumbledore était concentré sur la disparition de son Élu rebelle, ricana Tom, fait que leur vigilance s'est un peu relâchée. C'est un bon point pour nous donc je veux que les chefs d'équipe, à savoir Lucius, Greyback, Nott, Parkinson, Rodolphus et Rabastan, planchent sur l'organisation des prochains raids et de la répartition des missions d'infiltration et de surveillance que j'ai noté dans le dossier que vous avez tous devant vous.

\- Oui, Maître, répondirent les favoris de concert.

\- Dans ce cas vous pouvez y aller. Les congédia Tom.

Une fois tous les mangemorts du premier cercle hors de la salle de réunion, Tom se renfonça dans son siège, triturant son menton avec ses doigts en pleine réflexion.

Si Potter apprenait qu'il lui avait caché la disparition de Granger, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Il soupira. Ce foutu morveux trop séduisant pour son bien, le rendait fou ça il pouvait bien se l'avouer à lui-même. Bien-sûr il ne le dirait pas à voix haute et encore moins au concerné.

Il releva la tête quand l'objet de ses pensées entra dans la salle de réunion en vérifiant qu'aucun mangemort ne traînait encore ici. Il semblait tendu et en colère. Allons, bons ! Se dit Tom. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore.

\- Je dérange ?

\- Ca dépend. Si la colère que je sens émaner de toi n'est pas de mon fait je dirais, non tu ne dérange pas. Si elle est de mon fait, je dirais oui et prendrais la fuite pour sauver ma peau comme tout serpentard digne de ce nom. Tenta Tom un brin moqueur.

Malgré qu'il soit en colère contre lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la remarque. Ce genre de traits d'humour était assez courant entre eux depuis quelques semaines.

\- Alors fuis. Lâcha Harry sur le même ton moqueur. La colère se ressentait malgré tout dans la voix du gryffondor.

Tom soupira théâtralement et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste las de la main. Harry approcha et ignora la chaise à la droite de Tom pour grimper sur le bord de la table, quasiment en face de Tom, le pied appuyé sur le bord de la chaise du Lord juste entre ses deux jambes.

Tom baissa les yeux et se rappela le coup de genou que Harry lui avait envoyé une fois. Il attrapa la cheville découverte du petit brun frondeur, le faisant frissonner et déplaça le pied sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Il préférais éloigner ce pied de son entre jambe surtout quand Potter était en colère contre lui pour il ne savait qu'elle raison.

Harry ricana en le voyant faire.

\- Je vais prendre le risque. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Lâcha Tom d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Hermione. Répondit simplement le gryffondor d'une voix froide.

Tom grimaça.

\- Ah.

Harry allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Bellatrix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bellatrix ? Demanda Tom avec froideur.

La mangemorte approcha sans y avoir été invitée et lança un regard meurtrier à Harry en le voyant assis aussi nonchalamment et aussi près de son maître adoré.

Elle continua pour s'approcher encore et un frisson de rage pur la traversa quand elle vit la main de son maître enroulée autour de la cheville de Potter, qui était posée sur l'accoudoir du siège.

\- Bella ! S'impatienta Tom. En voyant la direction du regard de sa mangemorte il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché la cheville de Harry depuis qu'il avait déplacé son pied. Il ne retira pas sa main après tout Potter n'avait pas fait de remarque.

\- Oui, Mon Maître. C'est l'anniversaire de Rodolphus demain soir et j'ai oublié de vous demander si vous accepteriez qu'on organise quelque chose de simple pendant le dîner.

\- Dit à Narcissa d'organiser une soirée dans la salle de réception. Juste le premier cercle et la famille. Accepta Tom. Rodolphus était un bon élément et un bon combattant. Ce genre de petite sauterie réservée au premier cercle remontait le moral de ses plus fidèles mangemorts et leur permettait de garder motivés les bons éléments.

\- Merci, Mon Maître.

Tom leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant que Bellatrix ne décampait pas.

\- Bonne soirée, Mon Maître. Lâcha Bellatrix d'une voix séductrice arrachant un grognement à Harry.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de ce qui venait de sortir de sa gorge. Merde ! Pensa Harry.

Tom lui sourit moqueusement face à la réaction, possessive ? Jalouse ? Il ne saurait dire. Avec Potter il avançait en terre inconnue.

Bellatrix se retourna sur le chemin de la sortie et fronça les sourcils en entendant le grondement du jeune parasite comme elle l'appelait.

Une fois la porte refermée, Tom reporta son regard sur son vis à vis.

\- C'était quoi ce grondement animal ? Ricana Tom en faisant des ronds avec son pouce, sur la cheville du gryffondor qu'il tenait toujours. Il sentait les frissons parcourir le corps du jeune homme mais ce dernier ne retira pas son pied.

\- Hermione ! Reprit Harry en ignorant la question sarcastique et la douce caresse autour de sa cheville.

Tom déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches la peau chaude de la cheville de Potter sous ses doigts, l'empêchait de se concentrer. Prit d'une envie soudaine, il resserra son emprise autour de la cheville qu'il tenait déjà et attrapa la seconde, il tira d'un coup sec et réceptionna Harry à califourchon sur ses genoux. Celui-ci avait poussé un cri de surprise qui s'était répercuté directement dans les reins du Lord.

Harry tenta de se libérer mais le Lord avait déjà entouré sa taille de ses bras puissants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry. Demanda Tom d'une voix rauque en resserrant son étreinte. Il avait volontairement formulé sa phrase pour que Harry ne manque pas le double sens.

Harry cessa de résister, l'étreinte était trop puissante pour qu'il s'en libère. Il déglutit avant de répondre.

\- Savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione ?

\- On écoute au porte ? Railla Tom en caressant le creux des reins du gryffondor du bout des doigts, à travers la chemise de soie. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau du plus jeune à travers le tissu noble.

Harry plissa les yeux de mécontentement. Tom tournait autour du pot sans répondre et ça l'énervait. Décidant de le prendre à son propre jeu, il donna un coup de bassin, arrachant un grognement au Lord.

\- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, chaton. Susurra Tom, une bouffée de chaleur se propageant dans son bas ventre.

\- Ta faute ! J'exige une réponse.

\- Tu exiges? Répéta Tom en levant un sourcil moqueur sans cesser ses caresses dans le dos du gryffondor frissonnant.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, peu importe. J'irais chercher mes réponses auprès de Lucius. Lâcha Harry qui savait que son amitié et sa complicité avec le blond, irritait Tom.

Tom grinça des dents et resserra son étreinte quand Harry amorça un mouvement pour se relever.

\- Dumbledore l'a enlevé. Les parents de ton amie ont disparu et il a enfermé Granger dans une de ses planques secrète pour me faire sortir. Il a appris, en fouillant l'esprit de ton amie, que tu étais avec moi de ton plein gré et que Black était de notre côté aussi. Expliqua Tom, les dents serrées. Il n'appréciait que moyennement de se faire bassement manipuler par le serpentard refoulé qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

Harry accusa le coup et resta silencieux quelques minutes.

Dépité par les horreurs et les manipulations du vieux glucosé, il soupira de tristesse et laissa tomber sa tête en avant, son front se déposant sur l'épaule de son vis à vis.

Tom, surpris par l'abandon du plus jeune, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il resserra son étreinte, plaquant ainsi le torse de Potter contre le sien. Il frissonna violemment quand le nez froid du gryffondor se glissa dans le creux de son cou, contre sa peau chaude.

Par Salazar ! Ce foutu morveux allait le tuer de désir ou de frustration, au choix.

Sa main, visiblement, mue de sa propre conscience, glissa du dos du jeune homme pour se glisser dans ses cheveux désordonnés qui lui donnaient toujours l'air de sortir d'une partie de jambe en l'air particulièrement chaude.

Harry releva la tête et se recula dans sa position initiale, laissant une impression de vide à Tom, qui grogna de mécontentement.

\- Je veux la sortir de là. Lâcha finalement Harry d'une voix déterminée.

Tom se tendit.

\- Hors de question. J'ai déjà envoyé Greyback. Lui et ses loups ont pris Fol Œil, Dumbledore et certains hommes de mains du vieux glucosé, en filature. Selon Severus, Fol Œil est chargé d'aller nourrir ton amie dans la planque où elle se trouve. Ils trouverons la planque et j'enverrais des hommes la récupérer.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

\- D'accord. Elle est importante pour moi.

Tom se figea, une vague de jalousie se déversa froidement dans toute sa poitrine.

\- Je vois.

Harry fronça les sourcils à l'entente du ton froid. Il comprit rapidement et sourit. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La jalousie de Tom lui donnait l'impression d'être important. Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux mais le mage noir l'attirait comme l'or attirait les gobelins.

Il planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux rageurs du Lord et ce dernier sentit son cœur chavirer. Par Salazar, il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareil. Ce foutu gryffondor allait le transformer en vulgaire Pouffsoufle.

Tom mourrait d'envie d'avancer sa tête pour combler les quelques centimètres qui le séparait des lèvres roses et pleines qui le narguaient pour lui voler un baiser. Mais il savait que s'il s'empressait et se laissait aller à cette envie, il braquerait son vis à vis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il refusait de perdre le peu de confiance qu'il avait réussi à gagner ces dernières semaines et refusait de revenir en arrière alors que Harry le laissait de plus en plus approcher.

Harry sentit le trouble de Tom et décida de ne pas résister à l'envie soudaine qui grondait au fond de son ventre.

Il avança la tête pour combler les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient mais fut interrompu à quelques millimètres des lèvres charnues de Tom, par des coups portés sur la porte de la salle de réunion. Harry se recula, la magie du moment était rompue. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, il savait que Tom avait jeté un sort informulé dessus après le passage de Bellatrix.

Un violent grondement de mécontentement vibra dans la poitrine de Tom quand il entendit les coups sur la porte.

\- Entrez ! Gronda méchamment Tom. Il ne savait qui était le parasite qui avait stoppé net l'avancée du plus jeune alors qu'il allait l'embrasser de sa propre initiative. Dire que Tom était furieux était un euphémisme.

Harry jeta le contre sort et la porte s'ouvrit sur Greyback. Celui-ci lança une œillade amusée et un clin d'œil au petit loup comme il s'amusait à appeler Harry. Pendant l'été, Greyback avait entraîné Harry au combat à mains nues. Harry aimait bien le loup.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne nouvelle, Fenrir parce qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. Enfin depuis peu. Railla Harry sans que Tom ne puisse l'entendre.

\- Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose, mon loupiot ? Railla Fenrir.

Harry lui balança un regard mi-amusé mi-contrarié et haussa les épaules en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

\- Fenrir ? Gronda la voix contrariée de Tom.

\- On a trouvé la planque où est enfermée Granger. Lâcha Fenrir, sachant que Harry n'était pas encore sorti.

Harry se figea et fit volte face. Il envoya un regard suppliant à Tom pour pouvoir rester. Celui-ci soupira et acquiesça sous le regard amusé du loup.

\- Fermes la porte.

Harry s'exécuta et revint vers Tom. Le loup s'était déjà assis sur le siège de gauche, donc Harry s'assit à la droite de Tom attendant la suite.

\- Je t'écoutes, Fenrir. L'incita Tom d'une voix moins rageuse qu'à son arrivée. Le chef de meute avait fait là du bon boulot, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui reprocher plus longtemps d'être arrivé au mauvais moment.

\- C'est une petite maison dans un village de pêcheur dans le sud de l'Angleterre. La maison est entourée d'une forêt mais les barrières magiques sont seulement autour de la maison sur un rayon de 100 mètres environ. Expliqua Fenrir.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse organiser l'opération avec Lucius. Prends Rabastan avec vous si tu le juges nécessaire. Je te laisse gérer avec tes loups.

\- Merci, Mon Seigneur. Dit Fenrir avec un grand sourire fier.

Il jeta un clin d'œil complice au jeune homme et quitta la pièce, refermant derrière lui.

Tom tourna immédiatement son regard bleu vers Harry. Il ne dit rien, n'esquissa aucun geste mais ne lâcha pas le gryffondor des yeux.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et la relâcha tout de suite quand il vit le regard de son vis à vis intercepter ce tic anxieux mais au combien séduisant selon Tom.

Harry ne voulait pas partir comme ça. La magie du moment avait disparu mais son envie d'embrasser Tom, elle, était toujours là.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est tard et je me doute que tu voudras être présent pour ton amie, demain. Lâcha Tom en voyant le dilemme dans les yeux du gryffondor.

Harry acquiesça, un brin déçu et souhaita une bonne nuit au Lord avant de traverser la salle. Il hésita une fois arrivé devant la porte et fit demi-tour, sous le regard surpris du Lord.

Tom ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait quand il dut réceptionner dans ses bras, une tornade bourrée d'affection. Voyant l'incompréhension passer sur le visage du Lord, Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tom. Il glissa une main dans la nuque du Lord pour la remonter lentement dans ses cheveux noirs et glissa sa langue quémandeuse sur les lèvres de son vis à vis avec envie. Tom ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la bouche, autorisant l'accès à cette langue mutine. Il frissonna de plaisir quand il sentit sa langue être prise d'assaut par sa fougueuse compagne. Harry gémit et glissa sa seconde main dans le cou du Lord avant de passer complètement les bras autour et de se plaquer contre son torse ferme.

Tom referma ses bras autour de la taille du chaton impétueux qui lui dévorait la bouche avec passion. Par Salazar, il allait devenir dingue si Harry continuait à glisser la pointe de sa langue sur son palais. Sentant naître une érection en même temps qu'une violente envie de prendre sauvagement le gryffondor sur la table de réunion, Tom stoppa le baiser, maintenant Harry à distance de son visage et rejeta sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, tentant de contrôle le besoin de chair qui lui brûlait les reins.

\- Vas te coucher, chaton. Si tu continues, je ne peux te promettre de m'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

Harry sourit au surnom et remercia intérieurement Tom de son contrôle. Il n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin avec Tom et ne savait plus où il en était.

Voyant que Tom ne comptait pas rouvrir les yeux et que sa poitrine bougeait rapidement, il comprit que leur petite intermède câline avait du provoquer un peu trop la malédiction Tom tentait de reprendre le contrôle et c'était, visiblement, difficile.

Sans un mot, Harry quitta la pièce et monta se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Questions, complicités

**Chapitre 13 : questions, décisions et complicité**

Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il attendait avec impatience le retour de Lucius et Fenrir.

Les deux hommes étaient partis le matin à l'aube, avec la meute de Fenrir, pour récupérer Hermione et il n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis.

Il avait bien pensé à interroger Tom mais il ne savait pas trop comment approcher l'homme depuis le baiser de la veille.

Dire qu'il regrettait son geste serait un mensonge mais il ne savait plus où il en était.

Harry stoppa ses allers-retours en voyant son parrain entrer dans la chambre.

\- Tu vas bien, mon grand ? S'inquiéta l'animagus en s'approchant de son filleul.

\- Je m'inquiète. J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

Sirius soupira et entoura les épaules du jeune homme de ses bras.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Tout va bien se passer. Lucius et Greyback sont d'excellents combattants et de fins stratèges.

Harry pouffa.

\- Quoi ? Dit l'animagus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si on m'avait dit, il y a quelques mois, que je t'entendrais dire du bien de Fenrir Greyback et Lucius Malfoy, j'aurais envoyé cette personne à Ste Mangouste. Railla le jeune homme.

\- Crétin. Rigola Sirius. Oui les choses ont changé. Au fait que c'est-il passé hier soir avec le Lord ? Je le trouve particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et je ne t'ai pas vu sortir de ta suite de la journée.

Harry soupira et s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à regretter. Alors je suis paumé. Avoua Harry.

\- Qu'elle bêtise ? S'étonna Sirius.

Harry hésita et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai embrassé Tom.

Sirius sursauta de surprise et ricana.

\- Je vois. Et en quoi juges-tu que c'est une bêtise ?

\- T'es sérieux ? On parle de Lord Voldemort !

\- Et alors?Ca reste un homme. Et un sacré bel homme si tu veux mon avis. Rétorqua Sirius.

\- Sauf que j'ai l'impression que je vais me brûler les ailes à chaque fois que je m'approche un peu trop de lui, Siri. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Il m'attire comme le miel attire les abeilles, et je ne te parle même pas de ce truc étrange avec nos magies. Avoua Harry.

\- Harry, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent ressembler à des obstacles insurmontables entre vous mais je le vois faire beaucoup de compromis quand il s'agit de toi. Alors pourquoi pas.

\- C'est un homme alors que j'étais persuadé d'être attiré par les femmes. Il a un corps de vingt ans certes mais techniquement il en a soixante-dix. Il a un foutu caractère de merde. C'est un mage noir hyper puissant qui a voulu me tuer à plusieurs reprises depuis que j'ai un an. Et j'en passe.

\- En dehors de Cho Chang tu n'as pas vraiment exploré ta sexualité. Et encore, si je ne me trompe pas, ça n'a pas été bien loin avec elle. Son âge n'est pas important et comme tu le dis, il a le corps de quelqu'un de vingt/vingt-cinq ans. Quant à votre passif, beaucoup de mensonges et de manipulations de Dumbledore en sont la cause. Il a fait des erreurs, comme nous tous mais c'est un homme de valeurs. Harry je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de la façon qu'il te regarde, des compromis qu'il fait avec toi, du contrôle et de la patience dont il fait preuve.

\- Si je m'en rend compte. Je crois que je ne sais juste pas quoi faire.

Sirius réfléchit un instant puis reprit.

\- Peux-tu mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens quand il t'as pris dans ses bras hier soir ? Je ne parle pas du baiser, mais avant.

\- Je...Je me sens bien, en sécurité, protégé comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Quand il me touche, ma magie fusionne avec la sienne et je me sens… Paisible, détendu. Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression que son regard va me happer à l'intérieur de lui et je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de parler comme une gonzesse. Ricana Harry.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête. Harry, j'ai une question pour toi. Maintenant que tu as le choix ? Veux-tu participer à cette guerre ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. La prophétie … Commença Harry.

\- Je ne te parle pas de la prophétie. La prophétie te montre comme l'Élu qui réunira lumière et ténèbres afin d'apporter le renouveau. Ca ne te viens pas à l'idée que l'union de la lumière et des ténèbres ne parle pas obligatoirement d'un combat ou de la guerre mais peut-être tout simplement de toi et de Tom ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'en ai parlé avec Snape et Lucius, et on comprend la prophétie de la même façon. Tu n'es ni totalement noir ni totalement blanc tu as une part de ténèbres et une part de lumière en toi. Et je ne parle même pas du lien magique entre toi et Tom. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore a voulu cacher une partie de la prophétie. Tant que tu étais dans son giron, tu n'approchais pas de la magie noire et de Tom. Le fait est que, depuis que tu es ici, ton entraînement est diversifié. Tu pratique autant la magie dite blanche que la magie dite noire. Sans pour autant faire de toi un monstre, comme voulait te le faire croire le camp de la 'lumière'. Ici, on ne bride pas ta magie, tes capacités ou tes envies.

\- Je comprend. Donc la prophétie ne veux pas vraiment dire que je dois m'allier à Tom sur le champ de bataille?

\- Non. Juste que tu as le pouvoir de faire gagner le camp qui sauras protéger la magie. Et la magie est autant noire qu'elle est blanche. Le fait qu'il soit fait mention de Tom dans la prophétie, vient juste, selon Lucius et moi, du fait que vos magie sont liées. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la dualité magique ?

\- Oui. Tom a fait des recherches dessus. Il m'en a parlé quand Lucius nous a enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Ricana Harry en repensant au mauvais coup du blond. Il avait toujours une vengeance à prendre.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas je te repose la question ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Harry réfléchit un instant et sembla se décider.

\- Je veux mettre Hermione en sécurité avec nous ici. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit obligé de participer à cette guerre. Je veux aider Tom comme je le peux, depuis le château Serpentard. J'aimerais qu'il prenne le pouvoir, pas parce que je suis maintenant de son côté mais parce qu'il m'a longuement parlé de son projet, lors de ces dernières semaines et que je me vois bien vivre dans une société comme celle qu'il veut instaurer. Je sais que ça ne sera pas tout rose au début et qu'il faut qu'on en passe par une guerre mais je ne veux pas y jouer un rôle. Juste participer à la reconstruction après. C'est égoïste ?

\- Non. Parles au Lord.

Harry acquiesça et descendit immédiatement dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez. Lâcha une voix polaire. Ca promet se dit Harry.

Il pénétra dans le bureau et se détendit en voyant les yeux du Lord se faire moins durs.

\- Tu t'es perdu, chaton ?

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler chaton, ça me donne l'impression d'être une petite chose sans défense. Râla Harry.

Tom ricana et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau, d'un geste de la main.

Comme souvent ces derniers temps, Harry snoba le fauteuil et contourna le bureau pour s'asseoir dessus, juste devant Tom. Celui-ci leva un sourcil pour marquer sa désapprobation face à cette mauvaise habitude.

\- Mes fauteuils ne te plaisent pas ?

\- Non. J'ai besoin qu'on discute. Lâcha Harry en zappant quasiment la remarque.

\- Je vois. Et quel sujet en particulier veux-tu aborder ? Demanda Tom tendu, persuadé que le plus jeune voudrait mettre des mots sur le baiser de la veille ou lui dire qu'il regrettait son geste. Il n'était pas doué pour parler de ce genre de chose et n'affectionnait pas particulièrement le rejet.

\- Je ne veux pas participer à la guerre. Du moins pas sur le terrain.

Tom sursauta sous la surprise. Dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas était un euphémisme.

\- Je vois. Répondit simplement le Lord, secrètement soulagé que le jeune gryffondor refuse de se mettre plus en danger. Il réfléchit un instant au geste qu'il avait envie de faire, à l'instant, doutant de la façon dont le prendrait Harry et se décida.

Il avança son siège du brun et tendit une main vers lui. Harry ne réfléchit pas et la serra dans la sienne. Il se sentit propulser vers l'avant et atterrit encore une fois à califourchon sur les jambes du Lord, les bras de celui-ci entourés autour de sa taille fine.

\- Ca devient une habitude. Railla Harry.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter ma main quand je l'ai tendu. Rétorqua Tom. J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée, et ta magie m'enferme dans un cocon cotonneux quand je te tiens dans mes bras. Avoua Tom.

Harry sourit. Il était ravi que le Lord se laisse autant aller avec lui. Petit à petit il abattait lui même les barrières entre eux. Il sentit les bras de Tom se resserrer autour de lui mais pas assez pour qu'il se retrouve le visage contre sa poitrine. Donc il reprit la conversation.

\- Je voudrais t'aider mais sans avoir à me battre. Je sais que ça doit te paraître lâche mais j'en ai marre de me battre et… Commença Harry qui ne voulait pas que Tom le prenne pour un pleutre.

\- Stop chaton ! Du moment où tu es arrivé ici, tu as été placé sous ma protection. Il était hors de question, pour moi, que tu retournes sur le devant de cette guerre. Même si je dois avouer qu'au début je comptais utiliser ton image de héros et d'élu de la population sorcière. Avoua Tom en ricanant.

\- Et si je te propose de l'utiliser maintenant ? Lâcha Harry, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Tom sourit en le voyant faire.

\- Que propose tu ?

\- Je veux t'aider au niveau de l'organisation, pourquoi les relations publiques aussi comme ça je pourrais utiliser mon image pour rallier les indécis, les neutres et certaines familles dites de la 'lumière'. Proposa Harry.

\- L'organisation c'est le travail de Rodolphus et Rabastan. Et les relations publiques celui de Lucius. Répondit Tom.

\- Rodolphus et Rabastan seront plus utiles à l'entraînement et à l'encadrement des jeunes recrues. Ce sont d'excellents combattants mais de piètres stratèges. Lucius et Fenrir sont d'excellents combattants ET d'excellents stratèges. Et vu comme Lucius est doué en relation publique, il saura comment utiliser mon image à sa guise. Tenta Harry avec appréhension.

\- Admettons que je te charge dans un premier temps de l'organisation, qui veux-tu changer de place ? Tom devait reconnaître que l'idée de son morveux était loin d'être bête.

\- Rabastan, Rodolphus et Sirius gèrent l'entraînement des mangemorts, premier cercle compris, ainsi que des recrues. Lucius et moi on se charge des relations publiques. Je gère l'organisation avec toi. Fenrir s'occupe de rallier les créatures magiques, quoi qu'il faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour les vampires, ça ne ferait pas bon ménage avec un loup garou. Nott et Parkinson font un bon duo mais ne comprennent rien relations publiques, par contre ce sont de bons meneurs d'hommes. Hermione et Snape peuvent travailler sur les potions de soins, et les recherches diverses que tu as entrepris pour améliorer les barrières de protections,…

\- Je vois que tu y as déjà bien réfléchi. Je dois en parler avec Lucius et Severus. Tes idées sont bonnes mais je dois tout mettre à plat avec mon bras droit et son second. Accepta Tom.

\- Ca me va. Sourit Harry, content de lui.

\- Moi aussi j'ai des changements à faire. Tenta Tom. A partir de demain je veux que tu me retrouve dans la salle d'entraînement à 07h00 tapante pour voir ce que notre...lien magique, dirons nous, nous permet de faire. Et je vais me charger de ton entraînement désormais. Même si tu ne seras plus sur le terrain, Dumbledore n'abandonnera pas son arme pour autant et s'il comprend qu'il peut me nuire à travers toi, il en profitera. Je veux que tu puisse te défendre en cas de besoin. Donc de 07h00 à 10h00 avec moi et de 10h30 à 12h00 avec Lucius et Fenrir pour poursuivre les cours d'éducation magique et de combat à mains nues qu'ils te donnent depuis deux mois.

Harry acquiesça et Tom reprit.

\- L'après-midi, disons de 14h00 à 18h00, tu iras à l'infirmerie pour apprendre les bases de la Médicomagie. Puisque tu semble t'y intéresser depuis quelques semaines, je vais te donner la possibilité de te former un peu sur le sujet. De plus, tu pourras servir de renfort à l'unité de soin quand on revient de raids ou de combats. Et après 18h00 tu es libre. Mais je veux que tu viennes manger avec nous dans la salle de repas commune.

\- Accepté ! Répondit Harry en souriant.

\- Puisque nous sommes d'accord… Commença Tom avant d'être coupé par deux lèvres voraces sur les siennes. Il sourit dans le baiser et l'approfondit avec envie.

\- Harry… Tenta Tom entre deux baisers, quelques minutes plus tard. Il sentait la malédiction prendre le dessus et ne voulait pas faire une bêtise à cause de ces foutues pulsions malsaines liées à la malédiction.

Harry releva les yeux sans stopper le baiser et vit immédiatement où était le problème. Les yeux de Tom passaient du bleu au rouge sans s'arrêter. La malédiction. Il savait que s'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant, Tom ne parviendrait peut-être pas à se maîtriser, mais s'il le laissait comme ça, au bord du gouffre, Tom allait devoir se calmer autrement. Une vague brûlante de jalousie déferla sur lui en repensant au blondinet dans le lit du Lord.

\- Harry… Gronda de nouveau Tom. Mais ses mains continuer de courir sur le dos et les flancs sur gryffondor à travers la chemise.

\- Laisses-moi faire. C'est trop tard, tes yeux virent au rouge et je refuse de te laisser comme ça.

Tom allait répondre mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gémissement. Harry avait glissé sa langue dans le creux de sa clavicule.

\- Si tu continues ce sera pire… Avoua Tom, presque déjà dans un état second.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Dit Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour attacher les bras de Tom aux accoudoirs.

\- La confiance règne ! S'indigna Tom.

Harry pouffa et lui tira la langue avant de se rasseoir et de commencer à déboutonner la chemise en soie noire de Tom. Ce dernier n'en perdait pas une miette, les yeux rivés sur les mains du gryffondor.

Une fois la chemise ouverte, Harry couvrit le torse finement musclé devant lui, de baisers et de caresses avant de faire un chemin du cou au nombril, avec la pointe de sa langue. Tom n'était que frissons, gémissements et grognement. Il espérait juste que le sort d'attache de Harry était puissant parce qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Arrivé à la barrière du pantalon, Harry se mordit la lèvre d'envie et ouvrit la ceinture en cuir puis, le pantalon. Il releva son regard vert émeraude sur son Lord et le vit haletant, les yeux rouge sang, visiblement dominé par cette foutue malédiction.

Harry glissa lentement sa main dans le pantalon de Tom puis dans le boxer noir et sourit quand il vit Tom hoqueter. Il venait de prendre l'érection grandissante du Lord entre ses doigts fins et froids.

Harry ne se sentait pas de faire plus pour le moment, donc il glissa son visage dans le cou du Lord pour lui mordiller la peau sensible et débuta un lent mouvement de vas et viens avec sa main, sur le membre dur de Tom. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement tout bonnement excitant, selon Harry, qui reprit ses caresses de sa bouche dans le cou du Lord.

Dans l'état où était Tom, quelques minutes de ce traitement suffit et dans un dernier vas et viens, il explosa entre les doigts du gryffondor.

Harry releva immédiatement la tête sans bouger sa main, et vit que Tom était apaisé et que ses yeux revenaient progressivement à leur beau bleu habituel.

Il retira donc sa main en douceur pour laisser à Tom le temps de reprendre complètement le dessus sur la malédiction et attrapa sa baguette sur le bureau pour lancer un sort de nettoyage sur sa main et sur Tom.

\- Tu peux me détacher, chaton. J'ai repris le dessus. Dit Tom d'une voix rauque, au bout de quelques minutes.

Harry le libéra de son sort d'attache et il sentit les mains de Tom se poser de chaque côté de son visage. Tom le rapprocha de lui et lui donna un baiser doux et langoureux. Harry était soufflé par tant de douceur.

Tom sentait bien l'érection du plus jeune contre sa cuisse et commença à glisser sa main vers le pantalon du gryffondor tout en l'embrassant. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse dans cet état après l'orgasme fulgurant qu'il venait de lui offrir. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi apaisé et rassasié depuis longtemps.

\- Non. Dit Harry en stoppant la main de Tom.

Tom remonta sa main dans le creux des reins du jeune homme et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas comme ça. Plus tard, quand l'ambiance et le lieu s'y prêteront mieux. Expliqua Harry en voyant l'air confus de Tom.

\- Très bien. Accepta Tom à contre cœur, ne voulant malgré tout pas brusquer Harry.

\- Je...enfin… je ne veux… Quand… Bafouilla Harry. Il soupira puis reprit. Laisses tomber.

Tom fronça les sourcils en comprenant que Harry tentait de lui dire quelque chose.

\- Harry ? L'invita Tom à continuer.

\- Non laisse tomber, c'est ridicule.

Tom emprisonna le menton du plus jeune entre ses doigts et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il utilisa la légilimencie et vit ce que Harry peinait à lui dire.

L'image du jeune mangemort blond passa brièvement dans l'esprit de Harry et Voldemort sentit la vague de jalousie qui avait submergé son cadet lors de cet incident.

Tom sortit de l'esprit de son vis à vis qui lui lança un regard noir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu comptais m'interdire d'aller calmer mes pulsions de cette façon, chaton ? Sourit Tom, amusé et secrètement ravi. Son chaton était fou de jalousie et, par Merlin, il adorait ça.

\- NON ! S'indigna Harry. Je...enfin…

\- Tu es jaloux ! S'amusa Tom en rigolant quand Harry se releva de ses genoux, furieux et gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

\- Vas te faire voir. Lâcha Harry, vexé en croyant que Tom se moquait de lui.

Tom se leva et s'empressa de le rattraper avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte pour partir.

Il le retourna face à lui, le plaqua dos à la porte et pressa son corps musclé contre celui de Harry pour l'empêcher de se dérober.

Il encadra le visage du gryffondor de ses mains et ancra ses beaux yeux bleus dans les émeraudes du plus jeune.

\- Lâche moi. S'indigna Harry.

\- Dis-le. Répondit Tom.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Tom sourit et reprit d'une voix rauque.

\- Dis-le, chaton. Ordonne !

Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce que voulais Tom. Il déglutit et réfléchit un instant.

\- Je...Je ne veux pas que tu assouvisse tes pulsions avec le crétin blond.

Tom sourit de plus belle.

\- Un autre alors ? Joua-t-il.

-NON ! S'offusqua Harry.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Harry ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux !

Harry déglutit de nouveau. Il était rouge comme une tomate. Il prit son courage à deux mains. Tant pis si Tom le raillait, il reprit :

\- Je t'interdis d'assouvir tes pulsions avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Tom l'emportant dans un baiser passionné.

\- Ne crains jamais de dire ce que tu désire, ou ce que tu ne veux pas, chaton. Ce temps là est fini. Dit Tom en frottant son nez dans le cou chaud du gryffondor.

\- D'accord. Accepta Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Tom le libéra sans rien ajouter et lui ouvrit la porte pour le laisser partir.

Harry passa la porte et stoppa sa marche quand il entendit la voix de Tom derrière lui.

\- Il va de soi que ça marche dans les deux sens, chaton ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de partager ce qui m'appartient.

Harry allait s'indigner en répondant qu'il n'appartenait à personne mais le Lord était déjà parti.

« Foutu mégalomane narcissique et maniaque du contrôle. » Pensa Harry en marchant en direction de sa suite.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le retour d'Hermione

**Chapitre 14 : Hermione, le retour**

Hermione roula sur le côté pour trouver une meilleure position et calmer la douleur dans son flanc gauche.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée dans cette chambre froide et nauséabonde, sans meubles ni couvertures. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était ici sur les ordres de ce foutu Dumbledore et que c'était Fol Œil qui lui apportait une gamelle d'eau et un piètre repas, une fois par jour.

Et ce matin, l'auror l'avait battu. Il l'avait traité de traître et de pute à serpentard, pour avoir aidé Harry a échapper au contrôle de Dumbledore et pour avoir participé à la fuite des serpentards hors de Poudlard. Maintenant elle avait mal partout et peinait à ouvrir un de ses yeux, elle tremblait de froid et toussait fortement.

« Je vais finir par crever de faim ou d'une vulgaire pneumonie. » Pensa Hermione.

Elle sursauta quand elle perçut de loin, un bruit de combat. La journée il n'était censé y avoir que Maugrey. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui serait venu en aide ? Harry ? Draco ? Ou alors… non impossible, Voldemort ? Pensa Hermione en ricanant de sa bêtise.

Le Lord Noir avait chargé Draco de la protéger le temps de faire fuir les serpentards mais il ne prendrait pas la peine de monter une opération pour la sortir de ce guêpier.

Elle se tendit en entendant les gonds de la porte de sa chambre/cellule grincer. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Lucius Malfoy.

\- On semble soulagé ma chère ? Sourit Lucius sans méchanceté.

\- Soit vous venez de la part de Harry et je suis sauvée, soit vous allez me tuer et ma foi vaut mieux ça que le traitement de Fol Œil.

Lucius ricana devant l'assurance de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha de Hermione et la souleva avec douceur dans ses bras.

\- Je suis navré, Miss Granger mais ne sachant pas ce que l'estropié vous a fait je ne peux pas utiliser de magie pour vous léviter. S'excusa Lucius en la voyant grimacer de douleur.

\- Peu importe. Juste, Merci. Pleura Hermione de soulagement et de gratitude.

\- Chut ! Tout va bien, je connais une jeune tête de mule qui va prendre soin de vous. De plus, les vacances de Noël commencent demain, Severus sera de retour au château Serpentard avec sa panoplie d'anti douleur super puissants. La rassura le blond en sortant de la bicoque.

Hermione frissonna en voyant le corps déchiqueté de Fol Œil dans le jardin.

\- Greyback. La pleine lune aura lieu dans deux jours et il déteste qu'on touche à son loupiot, comme il appelle Harry, ou aux amis de ce dernier. Précisa Lucius en suivant le regard de la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Comptez sur Harry pour se faire adopter par un chef de meute. Rigola Hermione en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Oui, il est très doué pour se faire adopter en général. Que ce soit d'un mage noir, de mangemorts, de loup garou et même d'un acariâtre maître des potions. Railla Lucius en pensant à son meilleur ami.

\- Non ? S'étonna Hermione en pouffant.

\- Ce n'est pas encore le grand amour entre Severus et Harry mais ils parviennent à se parler sans venin. Je les soupçonne même de s'envoyer des sarcasmes pour le sport. Prête ?

Hermione sourit à la remarque et acquiesça. Elle sentit l'effet du transplanage d'escorte et se sentit partir dans le néant. Elle s'était évanouit.

Harry sursauta et se leva en voyant Lucius apparaître devant lui dans la salle de réunion, avec une Hermione en sale état et apparemment évanouie. Du moins il l'espérait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

\- Fol Œil l'a battu à plusieurs reprises. Elle est amochée et n'a pas mangé à sa faim, mais rien que quelque potions puissantes de Severus ne puissent arranger. S'empressa de répondre Lucius pour le rassurer.

\- D'accord. Accepta Harry en ouvrant la marche vers l'infirmerie.

Lucius installa la jeune femme dans un lit et laissa le médicomage faire son travail.

\- Laisses-lui quelques heures. Elle se réveillera quand elle se sentira mieux. Le médicomage Grey est très compétent.

Harry acquiesça et s'installa dans un fauteuil au chevet de sa meilleure amie.

Comprenant que le jeune homme refuserait de quitter le chevet de la jeune gryffondor pour le moment, Lucius lui serra l'épaule et quitta la pièce. Il devait faire son rapport à Tom. Fenrir étant dans la forêt du domaine Serpentard pour calmer son loup.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux quoi que courbaturée et affamée.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda immédiatement Harry en voyant son amie ouvrir les yeux.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage.

\- Beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je dois remercier Lord Malfoy et Greyback. Sans eux, je serais encore dans mon trou à la merci de Dumbledore et de Fol Œil.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tenta Harry.

Il s'en voulu immédiatement, quand il vit une ombre triste passer sur le visage de son amie.

\- Il a tué mes parents. Dumbledore a tué mes parents et il m'a enlevé. Il m'a enfermé dans une vieille bicoque je ne sais où. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'y suis resté. Avoua Hermione en tremblant.

Harry prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la serra.

\- Je suis désolé Mione. Mais tu es en sécurité ici. Plus personne ne te fera de mal.

\- Je sais. Répondit Hermione. Elle fondit en larmes en pensant à la mort de ses parents.

Les jours suivants, Harry refusa de quitter son amie d'une semelle. Elle était alitée sur ordre du médicomage et passait son temps à pleurer la mort de ses parents. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il comprenait mais ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour apaiser son amie.

L'idée lui vint quand Snape rentra au château Serpentard pour les vacances.

Il profita de la sieste de son amie pour proposer son idée au maître des potions.

\- Elle a besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Lâcha Harry en regardant Snape vérifier les constantes de la jeune femme et déposer tout un tas de potions pour elle, sur la table de soin.

Severus releva la tête vers le gryffondor sans répondre. Il sonda son regard quelques minutes et soupira.

\- Je vous écoutes, Potter.

Harry sourit victorieusement en comprenant que Snape acceptait de l'aider.

\- Vous ne voulez pas la faire travailler avec vous sur vos recherches ou lui faire confectionner des potions. Je connais Hermione, elle a besoin de se sortir du gouffre en ayant quelque chose à faire qui stimulera son cerveau. Et qui de mieux que vous pour stimuler son intelligence ?

\- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien, Potter. S'indigna Severus sans remarquer le tutoiement qu'il venait d'utiliser.

\- Ce n'est pas de la flatterie juste une constatation. S'il vous plaît. Rigola Harry.

Severus soupira de nouveau.

\- Je vous préviens que si elle se comporte comme la miss-je-sais-tout que j'ai du supporter à Poudlard pendant plusieurs années, je vous la recolle dans les pattes. Grogna Severus pour la forme.

\- Merci, Monsieur. Le remercia Harry avec chaleur.

\- Severus.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Severus, pas monsieur. Et c'est tu pas vous. Mais ne t'avises pas de tenter de me faire tourner en bourrique comme tu le fais avec Tom, Lucius ou Fenrir ou il t'en cuira.

Harry pouffa et embrassa la main de son amie pour rejoindre Tom. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'Hermione était à l'infirmerie et il devait reconnaître qu'il lui manquait.

Il n'avait pas remonté la moitié du couloir le menant à la salle de réunion, qu'il sentit sa magie s'affoler. Il pressa le pas et ouvrit discrètement la porte de la salle de réunion. Il savait qu'il y avait une réunion en cours et ne voulait pas l'interrompre.

Toutes ses résolutions pour entrer discrètement dans la salle furent balayées d'un coup en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange faire son rapport. Jusque là tout allait bien. Sa fureur se déclencha quand il vit la mangemorte poser sa main sur l'avant-bras du Lord.

Tom et les mangemorts du premier cercle relevèrent la tête en voyant Harry arriver dans la pièce, visiblement fou de rage.

Le gryffondor s'avança d'un pas déterminé, baguette à la main et lança un sort cuisant en informulé, sur la main de Bellatrix.

Tom écarquilla les yeux en sentant la chaleur du sort près de son bras et Lucius pouffa.

\- Tu vas me le payer ! Hurla Bellatrix folle de rage en se levant et en dégainant sa baguette.

Tom allait intervenir quand il sentit Lucius le retenir.

\- Je te conseille de laisser Harry calmer sa jalousie face au geste de Bellatrix, tout seul. Ca t'évitera d'essuyer une crise. Chuchota Lucius.

Tom se rassit. Il n'allait sûrement pas risquer de s'attirer la colère de son chaton. Il fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce que venait de dire Lucius.

\- Quel geste ?

\- Il me semblait bien que tu étais loin dans tes pensées et que tu n'écoutais rien au rapport de Bella. Elle avait la main posée sur ton bras. Rigola Lucius.

Tom grimaça. Harry allait faire un carnage. Il se cala dans son siège en mode spectateur, un léger sourire au lèvre. Par Merlin ! Ce qu'il pouvait adorer quand Harry se montrait jaloux.

Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix et Harry s'affrontait du regard. Ce dernier était furieux et sa magie claquait autour de lui, faisant voler ses cheveux déjà désordonnés.

\- Vas-y ! La provoqua Harry.

Bellatrix lança un doloris vite contré par le bouclier de Tom.

Harry fronça les sourcils et pesta contre son presque amant.

Tom ricana. Il n'y pouvait rien même s'il trouvait la situation plus amusante que dangereuse pour son chaton, sa magie agissait d'elle-même pour protégé le gryffondor furieux.

\- Ce n'est pas ton bouclier ! S'indigna Bellatrix. Tu ne sais donc pas te battre sans que le maître doive intervenir. Tu es pitoyable. Je ne comprend pas ce que le maître peut te trouver. Ah si ! Tu fais une parfaite petite catin, qu'il s'empressa de jeter quand il t'auras assez utilisé.

Bellatrix lâchait son venin sans se rappeler que le dit maître se trouvait juste derrière.

Tom plissa les yeux à la dernière remarque. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il remette Bellatrix à sa place. Elle prenait un peu trop ses aises.

Soufflé par l'argument de la mangemorte, Harry accusa le choc. Ses doutes revenants à la surface.

De rage il lança un puissant sort de désarmement que Bellatrix ne vit pas venir, tout à sa fureur.

Une fois la mangemorte sans baguette. Harry laissa sa magie exploser vers la brune et l'envoya valser sur la table de réunion, assommée.

Tom se leva pour rejoindre Harry. Il le sentait au bord de l'explosion, il devait le calmer.

Mais le chaton impétueux ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, visiblement.

\- Non ! Claqua la voix froide du jeune homme, figeant Tom sur place.

Il lança un regard noir au Lord et quitta la pièce.

\- Dehors ! Hurla Tom faisant déguerpir tous les mangemorts présents sauf Lucius et Bellatrix. Cette dernière étant toujours assommée.

\- Tom. Ne lui laisse pas le temps de réflechir aux paroles pleines de venin de Bellatrix ou tu vas le perdre. Tenta Lucius. Il avait bien vu les doutes passer dans le regard de son protégé. Tom n'était pas le genre d'homme à parler sentiment. Mais ça devenait nécessaire. Bellatrix avait touché juste.

\- Mets-la aux cachots. Je viendrais lui apprendre où est sa place quand j'en aurais terminé avec ce foutu gryffondor. Lâcha Tom avant de quitter la pièce.

Severus et Hermione traversaient le château pour rejoindre le laboratoire quand ils virent un Harry fou de rage partir en courant vers les étages, suivi de près par un Lord Noir à l'air impassible.

\- Euh c'était quoi ça ? Je devrais peut-être aller voir Harry ? Hésita Hermione en regardant Snape.

\- Surtout pas ! Claque la voix de Lucius, qui sortait de la salle de réunion.

\- Une nouvelle crise dans le mélodrame Harry/Tom, je suppose ? Railla Severus.

\- Oui et non. Disons que Bellatrix a fait le geste et la remarque de trop. Répondit Lucius en faisant léviter cette dernière.

\- Mais encore ? Insista Severus.

\- Harry nous a fait une petite crise de jalousie et a affronté Bella. Il l'a désarmé puis assommé avec sa magie et a fui non sans avoir refusé à Tom le droit de le calmer ou même de l'approcher.

\- Aïe ! Grimaça Severus, clairement amusé.

\- Euh… Commença Hermione, perdue.

\- Je vous ferais un résumé quand nous serons au labo, Miss Granger. Le chaton ténébreux fera le reste quand il sera calmé.

Lucius pouffa en entendant le nouveau surnom, qui sans aucun doute, attirera les foudres du jeune Potter.

\- Je te laisse faire un topo sur la situation à Miss Granger, je dois aller mettre Bella aux arrêts. Dit Lucius en quittant le duo improbable, lévitant la mangemorte derrière lui.

Harry claqua la porte de sa suite et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon pour tenter de se calmer.

Pourquoi est-ce que Tom n'avait pas repousser la main de la folle dingue sur son bras ? Pourquoi n'avait-il même pas cherché sa présence, pendant les trois jours où il était resté au chevet d'Hermione ? Est-ce que Bellatrix avait raison ? N'était-il qu'un passe temps ?

\- Arrêtes-ça ! Claqua la voix froide de Tom, dans l'entrée.

Harry se retourna furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il d'une voix polaire.

\- Que tu me parles autrement pour commencer. Et que tu arrêtes de te poser des questions ridicules. Et par la même occasion que tu arrêtes tes allers-retours, tu vas user mes tapis.

\- Sors de ma tête ! S'indigna Harry en tournant le dos à Tom.

\- Je n'ai pas utilisé la légilimencie, chaton. Tu penses trop fort. Se défendit Tom en approchant à pas de loup.

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Hurla Harry, tremblant de colère.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tom avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Parce que Bellatrix a oublié où était sa place et qu'elle t'as craché au visage des vérités qui n'en sont que pour son esprit dérangé et jaloux ?

A chaque pas de Tom dans sa direction, Harry en faisait un en arrière.

\- Prouves-le ! Lâcha Harry avec une assurance dans la voix qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Tom sentit une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine et en même temps de désespoir. Harry avait besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir qu'il comptait. Le problème était que Tom ne savait pas faire ça. Il savait que le petit brun comptait pour lui mais il était incapable de le verbaliser.

Il attrapa le poignet du gryffondor avant de le plaquer contre son torse avec douceur et l'embrassa en douceur, langoureusement. Il tentait de faire passer ce qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser.

Harry le repoussa après quelques secondes, troublé.

\- Pas comme ça.

\- Ce que tu me demande, chaton, je… Hésita Tom.

Harry y vit sa réponse. Tom ne l'aimait pas. Comment avait-il pu seulement espérer arracher un quelconque sentiment à ce bloc de glace.

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai compris. Je… je te décharge de ta promesse. Fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Lâcha froidement Harry en sortant de la pièce, le cœur brisé.

Tom resta figé. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il le rattrape pour lui dire...quoi lui dire quoi ? Il n'était même pas foutu de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Tout ça c'était de la faute de Lucius. Avec ses grandes idées sur l'amour et les sentiments.

Il ne se débarrasserait jamais de cette foutue malédiction. Il avait perdu la seule personne en dehors de Lucius et Severus, avec qui il était parvenu à être lui-même.

Anéanti, Tom renforça ses barrières d'occlumencie et remit en place son visage impassible avant de retrouver son bureau. Il avait une guerre à mener.

Quand Lucius croisa Tom, il comprit. Quelque chose c'était passé. Il devait rattraper ça coûte que coûte. Foutue Bellatrix ! Pensa-t-il.

Il reprit sa route et pressa le pas en direction du laboratoire. Il allait avoir besoin de Severus et surtout de la meilleure amie de cette tête de mule de gryffondor.

Le morveux avait tellement été manipulé, rejeté et utilisé qu'il doutait de tout.

\- Lucius ? Appela la voix de Black.

\- Viens avec moi Sirius, on a un problème à régler.

L'animagus fronça les sourcils mais suivit l'aristocrate blond jusqu'aux laboratoires.

Severus et Hermione relevèrent la tête du chaudron sur lequel ils travaillaient, en voyant Sirius et Lucius arriver en courant dans le labo.

\- On ne court pas dans un laboratoire de potion. Grogna Severus.

\- On a un problème ! Lâcha Lucius.

\- Quoi encore ? Demanda Severus en regardant le sac à puces.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne sais pas, il m'a attrapé dans le couloir en me disant de le suivre. S'énerva Sirius en voyant le regard noir du maître des potions.

\- Mr Malfoy ? Appela Hermione pour l'inciter à reprendre et pour calmer les esprits.

\- Harry a rejeté Tom. Dit simplement Lucius.

\- QUOI ? S'étonna Severus et Hermione. Snape lui avait tout expliqué avant de se mettre au travail. Ce rejet la surprenait, ce n'était pas le genre de son meilleur ami.

\- Je n'ai pas tout entendu, la porte des appartements de Harry était fermée. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de réunion, Tom a rejoint Harry dans l'espoir de le calmer et le rassurer. Mais ça a tourné en eau de boudin. Expliqua Lucius sans s'occuper des termes peu digne de son rang qu'il venait d'utiliser.

\- Et plus en détails ? L'incita Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Harry a pris pour argent comptant ce qu'a dit Bellatrix lors de leur rixe dans la salle de réunion. Je pense qu'il ne savait pas trop où il en était et que les paroles de Bella n'ont fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Et évidemment Tom n'a pas réussi à mettre des mots sur ce que représentait Harry pour lui. Harry a pris son hésitation pour une réponse et lui a dit qu'il le déchargeait de sa promesse, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait.

\- Qu'elle promesse ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas. Un truc entre eux je suppose. Mais vu ce qu'il a dit ensuite, je pense qu'il lui avait demandé une sorte d'exclusivité.

\- Que Tom ait promis une chose pareil aurait du lui faire comprendre qu'il comptait pour lui. Répliqua Severus.

\- Pas avec Harry. Il n'est pas sûr de lui quand il s'agit de sentiments et il a toujours peur d'être utilisé ou rejeté. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Tom va être intenable ! Grogna Severus.

\- Je...je peux parler à Harry. Je peux essayer d'aplanir les choses mais je ne le ferais que si vous m'assurez que le Lord est sincère avec lui. Proposa Hermione d'un ton sérieux.

\- C'est le cas. Dirent les trois hommes de concert.

\- Il est juste incapable de le dire. Renchérit Lucius.

Hermione acquiesça et sortit de la pièce pour retrouver son meilleur ami.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, elle finit par tomber sur lui dans le parc du domaine, assis le dos contre un gros saule pleureur.

\- Harry. Appela Hermione.

Celui-ci releva la tête et se décala pour lui laisser une place.

\- Harry, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry soupira et bascula la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le tronc.

\- Je suis un crétin.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es tombé amoureux d'un homme compliqué ? Ironisa Hermione.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Je suis ici que depuis trois jours, certes, mais je ne suis pas idiote, et je te connais. Sourit Hermione.

\- Je sais. Mais je me suis fourvoyé.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Écoutes, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as une peur bleue du rejet et que tu crains d'être utilisé depuis Dumbledore. Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Et en plus tu n'as pas choisi l'homme le moins compliqué. Rigola la jeune femme.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi, ça m'est tombé dessus. Grogna Harry.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai parlé avec Le professeur Snape, Mr Malfoy et Sirius. Et ils sont persuadés que ce qu'a dit Lestrange est faux. Mais que le Lord n'est pas foutu de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent. Harry, comme m'a dit Mr Malfoy, jusque là le Lord ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments. C'était 'je veux, je prend, je jette.' Mais tu as visiblement changé les choses. Donnes-lui une chance et laisse lui le temps de réussir à verbaliser ce qu'il ressent. Je suis persuadé que si tu ouvre un peu les yeux tu le verras sans avoir besoin qu'il mette des mots dessus.

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu me pousserais dans les bras du plus puissant des seigneurs des ténèbres depuis Grindelwald. Rigola Harry, plus détendu.

\- Roooh ça va hein ! S'offusqua faussement Hermione.

\- Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir le béguin pour un mage noir. La taquina Harry, un sourire mystérieux plaqué sur le visage.

Hermione sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- QUOI ? Mais...de quoi tu parle ? Bafouilla la jeune femme, arrachant un éclat de rire à son meilleur ami.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Moi aussi je te connais. Je sais qu'il y a ici un mage noir qui ne te laisse pas indifférent. Joua Harry.

\- Tu pourrais être plus précis ? Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a que ça ici, des mages noirs. S'indigna la jeune femme, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Je ne dirais rien de plus. Je sais ce que je dis c'est tout. Maintenant que tu reste ici je vais analyser tes réactions pour confirmer mon intuition. Ca ne fera jamais qu'un an que je te vois baver dessus. Ricana Harry.

\- C'est ridicule. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. S'énerva Hermione dans toute sa mauvaise foi.

\- Mais oui !

\- Arrêtes ça ! Et puis on est là pour parler de ton foutu caractère impulsif qui te fait faire des conneries. Lâcha Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Je n'irais pas le voir. Il a été clair. Grogna Harry. Une pointe au cœur en pensant à Tom.

\- Non ! Justement ! Il n'a pas été clair et c'est bien ça le problème. Tu as fait des conclusions hâtives.

Harry se renfrogna. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment laissé le temps à Tom de parler. Mais il avait eu tellement mal.

\- On fait un deal ! Tu vas voir le Lord, pas pour t'excuser de quoi que ce soit mais pour le laisser aller au bout de ce qu'il avait à dire Et… moi je fais tout ce que tu veux pendant une semaine. Rigola Hermione.

\- Non. Je vais voir Tom et toi tu me promets de tenter ta chance en séduisant Snape au lieu de lui baver dessus.

\- Quoi ? Snape ? Mais… Rougit de nouveau Hermione.

\- Roooh ça va, ne me mens pas. Je t'ai vu en cours de potions l'année dernière et depuis que tu es ici. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai pris la peine de le convaincre de travailler avec toi ?

\- Tu passe trop de temps ici. Tu es devenu un putain de serpent. Grogna Hermione.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, je ne suis pas suicidaire. A la moindre tentative d'approche il va me jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Rougit Hermione en avouant par la même occasion son béguin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Très bien je promet d'essayer. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Je vais en parler avec Lucius. Il aime bien comploter. Rigola Harry.

\- Ca promet. Maintenant… Commença Hermione.

\- Oui je vais voir Tom. Répondit Harry en se mordant la lèvre d'appréhension.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lucius ? Claqua la voix énervé du Lord.

\- Je veux que tu oublie ce qui c'est passé dans la suite de Harry ce matin et que tu ne rejette pas Harry quand il va venir te voir. Tenta Lucius en se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il frissonna en sentant la magie de son ami claquer dans l'air.

\- Il a été plutôt clair. Ragea Tom.

\- Il était paumé. Et les paroles de Bellatrix lui ont fait peur. Tu peux bien comprendre ça, puisque tu as couru pour le rassurer.

\- Je n'ai pas… Soupira Tom. Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer et reprit. De toute façon il ne risque pas de mettre les pieds ici.

\- Tu te trompe. Miss Granger est en train de lui parler.

\- Et alors ? S'impatienta Tom, mi-énervé, mi-impatient.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste que tu ne le rejette pas quand il viendra te voir.

\- Je vais y réflechir. Répondit Tom en le congédiant d'un geste impatient de la main.

Lucius sourit avant de sortir. Il savait que c'était la meilleur réponse qu'il obtiendrait de Tom. Mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ferait un effort. Ce morveux lui était plus précieux qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Une fois Lucius dehors et la porte de son bureau refermée, Tom reposa sa plume et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

Et si Harry venait vraiment ? S'il n'était encore pas capable de lui faire comprendre qu'il était important pour lui ? Tom soupira dépité. Depuis quand perdait-il autant de temps à se prendre la tête pour un foutu morveux ? Il ricana. Oui. Son chaton était important et il devait trouver le moyen de le garder près de lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand des coups furent portés sur la porte.

\- Entrez. Dit-il avec plus de douceur qu'habituellement. Si Harry était derrière la porte, il ne voulait qu'il fasse demi tour avant d'avoir pu tenter d'arranger les choses.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son chaton, l'air défait et hésitant.

\- Je… Commença Harry sans lever les yeux.

\- Viens t'asseoir et laisse moi parler cette fois. Ordonna calmement Tom.

Harry s'exécuta mais ne releva pas les yeux. Tom soupira. Il se leva et s'accroupit devant les jambes du plus jeune.

\- Regardes-moi, chaton.

Harry releva les yeux au surnom affectueux. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Tom le désarma complètement. Affection, tendresse, désir… Amour ? Harry secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

\- Maintenant je t'écoutes. Dit Tom.

Harry déglutit mais ne quitta pas le regard du Lord.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas repoussé Bellatrix ?

\- Parce que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de son geste. C'est Lucius qui m'a fait la réflexion quand tu as commencé à attaquer Bellatrix. Avoua Tom.

Harry acquiesça mais doutait toujours. Il ne savait pas comment se rassurer sans obliger Tom à aller sur un terrain qui les avait séparé quelques heures plus tôt. Tom le comprit et reprit à sa place.

\- Chaton, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me comporter avec tout le monde, mes amants de passage y compris, comme je me comporte avec toi. Je pensais que tu avais compris que…je...enfin que je n'amusait pas avec toi. Tenta Tom.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'air hésitant de Tom.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Se vexa Tom.

\- Excuses-moi. C'est la tête toute perdue que tu as fait. J'ai du mal à associer l'adjectif 'hésitant' avec le nom Lord Voldemort. Railla Harry.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter. Je...j'ai toujours peur qu'on se serve de moi ou qu'on me rejette et résultat : je te rejette à la moindre complication. S'excusa Harry en rougissant.

Tom sourit et sembla en plein dilemme. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Tenta Tom.

\- C'est égoïste…

\- Et alors ? Railla Tom.

\- Je veux qu'il n'y ait que moi. Commença Harry.

\- C'est déjà le cas, chaton. Répondit sincèrement Tom.

\- Je veux… J'ai… Hésita Harry.

\- Quoi ? S'impatienta Tom.

\- J'ai peur que tu me jettes quand tu en auras marre, j'ai peur que tu t'ennuies avec moi, et que…

\- Je ne me serais pas impliqué avec toi comme je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête, ou pour une simple passade. Soupira Tom. Écoutes, je ne suis pas le plus doué pour… Hésita Tom.

-Arrêtes. Le stoppa Harry en prenant le visage du Lord entre ses mains.

Tom releva les yeux pour tomber dans deux émeraude remplis d'affection et d'amour ?

Harry déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du Lord. Celui-ci soupira de bien-être.

\- Je vais rappeler à Bellatrix où se trouve sa place. Et dire à mes mangemorts où se trouve la tienne. Lâcha Tom.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Harry, surpris.

\- Je devait t'en parler demain. J'ai discuté avec Lucius et Severus et ils sont d'accord avec moi. Les idées que tu m'as exposé l'autre jour, sont excellentes. Donc, Tu es en charge de l'organisation désormais. Les mangemorts devront savoir qu'ils doivent suivre tes ordres comme ils suivent les miens et accessoirement ceux de Lucius et Severus. Tu seras au même niveau que Lucius et Severus dans la hiérarchie. Expliqua Tom.

\- D'accord. Accepta Harry.

\- Je… Commença Harry hésitant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? Osa Harry en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Harry… Soupira Tom. La malédiction… commença Tom.

\- La malédiction te fais perdre le contrôle mais la dernière fois on a réussi à l'endiguer. Je veux juste dormir avec toi. Le contra Harry.

\- Très bien. Mais au moindre problème tu déguerpis ! Ordonna Tom, sérieusement.

Harry acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur le nez du Lord, qui leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Je dois voir Lucius. Lâcha Harry en allant vers la porte. Il se retourna en entendant le grognement de Tom. C'est fou comme il pouvait se montrer jaloux face à la complicité qu'il y avait entre son bras droit et son chaton.

\- Tu es conscient que je considère plus Lucius comme un second parrain et un mentor qu'autre chose ? Railla Harry. Je ne nierais pas qu'il est super canon mais je préfère les bruns. Le taquina Harry en fermant la porte.

Tom ne put retenir un ricanement amusé devant les pitreries du plus jeune.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Disparition et révélation

**Chapitre 15 : Disparition et révélation**

Harry et Hermione travaillaient dans la bibliothèque quand un hibou cogna à la baie vitrée.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tom n'avait pas dit que les hiboux ne pouvaient pas localiser le château ?

Hermione releva les yeux de son grimoire avant de répondre.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte au volatil.

\- Parce que c'est l'oiseau de Rémus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils à son tour, perplexe et méfiante.

\- Euh, ça ce n'est pas normal. Tu devrais prendre la lettre et l'ouvrir avec le Lord, Harry.

\- Non, Rémus ne me ferait pas de mal. Répondit Harry en ouvrant la lettre.

' _Harry,_

 _Je viens de rentrer de ma mission pour l'Ordre pour apprendre que tu es avec Tu-sais-qui. Albus a dit que tu avais fuis pour te ranger aux côté du Lord Noir. Harry je ne comprend pas. Le comportement d'Albus est étrange à ton sujet. J'ai besoin de te voir, de te parler._

 _La lettre contient un portoloin. Désolé pour le procédé mais je dois savoir._

 _Rémus._ '

\- Merde. Lâcha Harry en sentant le portoloin s'activer.

\- Harry ! Hurla Hermione en voyant son meilleur ami disparaître.

Elle s'empressa de poser son livre et courut en direction du bureau du Lord.

Harry atterrit sur les genoux et grogna. Il releva les yeux en entendant des pas précipités et grimaça en voyant Rémus et Dumbledore.

\- Traître, hurla Harry en direction du loup-garou. Celui-ci eut la décence de rougir.

\- Allons, allons, mon garçon. Rémus a fait ça pour ton bien. Je sais que Tom t'as ensorcelé et manipulé mais tu es en sécurité maintenant. Dit Albus d'un ton faussement rassuré.

\- Manipulé ? Tom ? Non, c'est vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Attaqua Harry, fou de rage. Tom allait le tuer pour avoir ouvert la lettre sans lui.

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore lui lança un sort d'endormissement et ordonna au loup de le porter jusqu'à l'étage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui Albus ? S'inquiéta Rémus.

\- Nous allons le laisser dormir un peu. Le manoir Dumbledore est sécurisé. Ensuite, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Le loup acquiesça sans se poser plus de question et déposa Harry sur le lit.

\- Granger ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de… Commença Tom en voyant la jeune femme débouler comme une furie dans son bureau.

\- Harry ! Lâcha la jeune femme en coupant la parole du Lord. Essoufflée par sa course dans les couloirs, elle se plia en deux pour reprendre sa respiration.

A la mention du nom du gryffondor, Tom se releva brusquement.

\- Quoi, Harry ? S'impatienta-t-il.

\- Il a disparu. Une lettre de Rémus Lupin est arrivé par hibou à la bibliothèque et la lettre était un portoloin, il s'est activé quand Harry l'a ouverte. S'empressa d'expliquer la jeune femme en voyant le regard fou d'inquiétude du Lord.

Le visage de Tom se décomposa un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Severus, emmène Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, elle est au bord de la crise cardiaque. Lucius tu viens avec moi dans la bibliothèque. Je dois voir si je peux pister la magie de Harry. Ordonna froidement Tom.

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ouvrit plus franchement les yeux et analysa son environnement. Il commençait à paniquer quand Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il voulut se relever mais se sentit faible.

\- Ne cherche pas à te lever, mon garçon. Je t'ai fait boire une potion pour retirer l'influence de Tom sur toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais Dumbledore reprit avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Dans quelques heures tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Jubila Albus en lui lançant un nouveau sort d'endormissement.

Il était fier de lui. La potion qu'il avait donné au gamin allait l'avantager. Une potion d'imperium qui fera du gamin sa marionnette. Il voyait déjà la victoire arriver. Un rire mauvais s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le château Serpentard.

Tom était assis sur son fauteuil dans la salle de réunion. Il n'avait pas pu tracer la magie de Harry. Il était perdu, et il avait peur. Lui, Lord Voldemort avait peur, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des décennies. Qu'allait bien pouvoir faire le vieux fou à son chaton.

\- Tom ! Appela Lucius en pénétrant dans la pièce en courant. Les mangemorts qui se trouvent sur le raid à Pré au Lard sont en difficultés. Dumbledore et l'Ordre sont sur place plus tôt que prévu et apparemment Harry fait parti du lot. J'ai envoyé des renforts mais on devrait y aller.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il attaque les mangemorts aux côtés de Dumbledore. Grimaça le blond.

Tom se leva d'un bond, baguette à la main et attrapa le bras du blond pour les faire transplaner à Pré au Lard.

Ils arrivèrent sur un village dévasté et virent de suite que les combats faisaient rage entre mangemorts, habitants, Ordre du Phénix et aurors.

\- Mets la main sur Severus. Je n'ai plus besoin qu'il protège sa couverture, je le préfère en sécurité au château. Si toi ou Severus trouvez Harry avant moi, emmenez-le au château. Ordonna Tom avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

Il dégagea le passage devant lui à grands coups de baguette jusqu'à arriver devant son gryffondor. Dumbledore semblait se battre un peu plus loin contre Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus.

Il allait s'approcher du jeune homme quand celui-ci se retourna vers lui et commença à lui jeter des sorts puissants, le regard vide.

Tom les contrait sans jamais attaquer.

\- Harry, je ne peux pas me battre contre toi. Prends le dessus, quoi que t'ait fait ce vieux fou. Ordonna doucement Tom, en continuant de parer les sorts du plus jeune.

Harry ne répondit pas mais sembla mettre moins de puissance dans ses sorts. Tom y vit sa chance.

\- Chaton, c'est moi. Reprends-toi. Tenta le Lord en utilisant la légilimencie pour submerger l'esprit du plus jeune avec des images de leurs discussions ou de leurs moments câlins.

Tom vit Albus s'approcher à grands pas et le surveilla tout en parlant à son chaton.

\- S'il te plaît, amour. Supplia Tom. Tant pis pour la réputation, pensa Tom.

Le surnom affectueux sembla toucher le jeune gryffondor qui arrêta immédiatement d'attaquer Tom, sa baguette tremblant dans sa main, son regard vide fixé dans celui de Tom.

\- Attaques-le, Harry. Ordonna froidement la voix de Dumbledore qui peinait à les rejoindre à causes des mangemorts qui l'attaquaient.

La main du jeune homme se releva vers Tom en tremblant mais il n'attaqua pas. Il tremblait et de la sueur coulait sur son front. Le chaton résistait.

\- C'est ça, mon amour, résiste. Insista Tom en lançant un bouclier autour d'eux pour qu'ils ne soient pas touché par les sorts.

\- Pourquoi ? Claqua la voix éraillé du plus jeune.

Tom fronça les sourcils sous la surprise.

\- Pourquoi quoi, amour ? Questionna le Lord.

\- Pourquoi je devrais résister ? C'est mon destin. Personne ne veux de moi, tout le monde veut seulement l'élu. Personne ne m'aime pour moi, Harry. Lâcha tristement le plus jeune, dans un état second.

\- Harry, commença Tom. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Ce foutu morveux allait l'obliger à dire ça, ici ? Vraiment ? Grogna Tom intérieurement.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista Harry, le regard toujours vide.

\- Je suis là, moi. Je te vois, chaton. Juste Harry pas ce foutu élu. Grogna Tom, cherchant ses mots.

\- Prouves-le. Lâcha Harry.

\- Je…je… hésita Tom sans lâcher le regard du gryffondor.

Voyant Tom hésiter, Dumbledore sourit et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le jeune élu.

Tom le vit faire et comprit qu'il devait le dire. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Tant pis si Harry le rejetait et qu'il en souffrirait comme jamais il n'avait souffert.

Il tendit une main vers Harry et l'invita à le rejoindre.

\- Viens, Harry. Viens avec moi mon amour.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta Harry sans baisser sa baguette.

\- Parce que je t'aime foutu gryffondor. Hurla Tom, fou de rage d'être obligé de dire une chose pareil en plein milieu de ce carnage.

Harry secoua la tête et sembla reprendre ses esprits petit à petit.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il confus.

\- Tu as très bien compris. Ne m'oblige pas à le redire. S'indigna Tom.

Harry hésita. Tom l'aimait ? Alors pourquoi son corps refusait d'avancer et le rejoindre. Il se sentait trembler de la tête au pieds. La potion ! Se rappela Harry.

Il releva la tête pour le dire à Tom quand il vit ce dernier un genou à terre, lutant contre la douleur.

\- Tom hurla le gryffondor en se forçant à courir vers lui. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Où as-tu mal ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

\- Mon cœur. Répondit Tom en pressant sa poitrine. Une aura magique dorée sortit de la poitrine du Lord pour l'entourer. Harry laissa le processus inconnu opérer pendant qu'il se battait en couvrant la position de son amour.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla Dumbledore, fou de rage en voyant le morveux défendre Tom.

\- Vous avez foiré, vieux fou. Je vous détruirais comme vous avez tentez de me détruire. Hurla Harry, sa magie crépitant autour de lui.

Il laissa sa magie déferler en une vague puissante, projetant plus loin Dumbledore, Rémus et tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans un rayon de 50 mètres.

\- Lucius ! On se replis. Cria Harry vers le blond qui se battait tout près.

L'aristocrate lui sourit avec affection et fierté et ordonna le replis aux mangemorts, qui transplanaient rapidement après l'ordre du blond.

Harry se pencha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Tom. Il attrapa la main de Snape qui arrivait en courant vers eux et se concentra sur la magie de Tom pour transplaner dans la salle de réunion du château Serpentard.

\- Depuis quand, tu sais transplaner et à travers les barrières du château Serpentard et avec deux personnes en escorte en plus ? S'étonna Severus en aidant le gryffondor à relever un Tom évanouit.

\- Je ne sais pas le faire. Je me suis juste concentrer sur la magie de Tom et j'ai visualisé la salle de réunion. Répondit Harry, en sortant sa baguette pour léviter Tom jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Où sont Lucius ? Et Hermione ?

\- Hermione est dans l'infirmerie. J'ai du lui lancer un sort d'endormissement pour qu'elle ne nous suive pas à Pré au Lard. Lucius fait le point avec les troupes pour donner les ordres et trier les blessés. Répondit rapidement Severus.

\- Hermione, hein ? Pas Miss Granger ? Le taquina Harry en arrivant devant les portes de l'infirmerie avec sa précieuse charge en lévitation derrière lui.

Severus fronça les sourcils et lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Que suis-je censé comprendre à cette vile insinuation ?

\- Détendez-vous, je constate seulement que ce n'est plus Miss Granger. Sourit Harry en déposant Tom sur un lit et en appelant la médicomage.

\- Et ? Insista froidement Severus en donnant des potions de soins à son maître et ami.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas foutu de voir qu'elle est folle de vous c'est que vous êtes un crétin et que vous ne la méritez pas. Railla Harry espérant le faire réfléchir.

Severus sursauta sous la surprise et ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises comme un poisson. Il finit par se reprendre et continua les soins sur Tom. Harry sourit victorieusement en voyant son ancien professeur jeter de fréquents coups d'œil vers la jeune femme endormie plus loin dans l'infirmerie.

Tom se réveilla en sursaut et prit une grande goulée d'air avant de se laisser tomber sur les oreillers.

\- Tom ! s'empressa de s'approcher Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Tom en repoussa la baguette de Severus qui vérifiait une énième fois son état.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais mais je ne vois plus la malédiction quand je fais les vérifications habituelles. Et tes yeux sont redevenus complètement bleus. Je...je crois tu as vaincu la malédiction.

Tom sourit béatement avant de se reprendre et de tendre la main vers Harry.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et monta sur le lit pour se lover contre Tom.

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai eu aussi. Je me sens mieux que jamais.

\- Tu t'explique ? Demanda Lucius en entrant dans la chambre. Il avait entendu la fin de la conversation mais avait compris que la malédiction était vaincue.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Je me suis assez ridiculisé comme ça. Grommela Tom en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Harry sans que celui-ci ne lui ait répondu.

Harry releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu boudes parce que je t'ai attaqué ? Je te ferais dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Railla Harry.

\- Je ne boude pas ! Je ne boude jamais. S'indigna Tom.

Deux toussotements moqueurs lui répondirent. Tom lança un regard glacial à ses deux amis et tenta de se lever.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, hors du lit avant de plaquer sa main sur le torse découvert du Lord pour le plaquer au matelas. Tu te repose. On s'occupe du reste. Ordonna sèchement Harry, sa magie crépitant autour de lui.

Tom allait râler mais se recoucha. Il n'était pas temps de froisser son chaton et il était épuisé de toute façon.

\- Severus occupes-toi du triage pour l'infirmerie. Réveilles Hermione elle pourra t'aider. Elle a suivi les cours de Médicomagie avec moi ces dernières semaines. Lucius, fais un point sur les pertes des deux côtés, les prisonniers et renvois les valides chez eux pour prendre un peu de repos. Oh et dis moi comment je peux t'aider ? Ordonna Harry avec douceur.

Les deux hommes étaient figés sous la surprise.

\- Allons, messieurs, vous avez des ordres. Railla Tom, amusé par son chaton.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui, et se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie pour réveiller la jeune femme et commencer le triage des blessés.

Lucius ricana et fit un clin d'œil fier au gryffondor.

\- Je veux bien que tu emmène Tom dans ses quartiers et que tu trouve un moyen de le garder au lit, il a besoin de repos. Ensuite, descends et viens me donner un coups de main, je serais dans la salle de réunion. Répondit le blond sous le regard noir de son seigneur.

\- Il est hors de question que… Commença Tom, indigné.

Harry le coupa en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, le faisant soupirer de bien-être.

\- Mais oui, mon amour. Tu es un grand méchant mage noir, tout le monde le sait. Maintenant au lit. Ricana Harry en attrapant le poignet du Lord pour le faire transplaner dans ses quartiers.

Il le poussa sur le lit faisant ricaner le Lord et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

\- Interdiction de bouger d'ici. N'essayes pas de m'arnaquer je te rappelle que je sens ta magie où que tu sois. Tu dors un peu comme ça tu sera opérationnel pour le rassemblement de ce soir. Ordonna Harry en déposant un nouveau baiser sur la bouche de Tom et en s'échappant quand il vit le mouvement du Lord pour le faire tomber contre lui.

Harry pouffa et courra jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il se retourna avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Oh et Tom ? Moi aussi je t'aime. Dit sincèrement Harry. Il quitta la pièce en loupant le sourire vainqueur du Lord.

Sirius traversait le château fou de rage. Comment un des maraudeurs avaient pu les trahir encore une fois. D'abord Pettigrow qui avait aidé Dumbledore en cachette à manipuler le Lord et James et Lily et maintenant Rémus. Il allait faire un carnage la prochaine fois qu'il tomberait sur lui.

Le Lord avait refusé qu'il leur prête main forte lors du raid de Pré au Lard. Il s'était retrouvé coincé dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Lucius à travailler sur les dossiers des membres du MagenMagot et du Ministère.

Quand il avait appris la disparition de son filleul, il était fou de rage mais il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas foncer tête baissé. Il savait que le Lord trouverait un moyen de le ramener près d'eux et Harry le maudirait s'il se faisait tuer ou enlever pendant un raid. Il avait donc pris son mal en patience.

Maintenant, il était en route pour l'infirmerie pour aider Snape et Hermione sur les ordres de Lucius, et accessoirement tuer son filleul. Sirius pouffa, amusé. Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et sauta sur son filleul.

Après lui avoir fait la morale, s'être excusé pour Lupin et avoir discuté un peu, ils s'étaient tous les deux remis au travail. L'infirmerie bourdonnait de monde.

Après quelques heures à soigner les blessés, Harry se figea au milieu de l'infirmerie en voyant Bellatrix. Il attrapa le bras de Lucius qui passait par là.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Bellatrix n'est plus dans les cachots ?

Lucius soupira mais consentit à répondre.

\- Tom lui a fait passé l'envie de se prendre pour plus importante qu'elle n'était. Il venait de remonter des cachots quand je lui ai appris pour le raid de Pré au Lard. Il l'a libéré pour qu'elle participe aux renforts. C'est malgré tout une excellente duelliste, mon grand.

\- Je sais. Si elle touche un cheveux de Tom ou qu'elle le regarde ou lui parle d'une façon que je pourrais trouver trop… séductrice, dirons-nous, ou encore si elle m'approche et que je me sens menacé d'une quelconque façon, je la tue. Lâcha froidement Harry avant de reprendre la direction des blessés.

Lucius frissonna au contact de la magie de son protégé. Il allait devoir prévenir sa belle-sœur de se tenir à carreau. Non pas que sa mort l'attristerait mais s'était une bonne combattante elle pouvait encore être utile quelques temps.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Tout s'emballe

**Chapitre 16 : Tout s'emballe**

Severus s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin de l'infirmerie et soupira.

Cette fin de journée avait été mouvementé. Tous les blessés étaient soignés et dormaient pendant que Le Lord félicitait ses troupes dans la salle de réunion. Ce raid avait été un succès, les membres de l'Ordre avaient été décimés de moitié. Il était épuisé.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant de son ancien professeur.

Severus releva la tête, le visage sans expression, mais le cerveau en ébullition. Il s'était indéniablement rapproché de la jeune femme depuis quelques semaines. Il avait apprécié son esprit brillant et sa fraîcheur. Travailler avec elle, que ce soit au laboratoire de potions ou à l'infirmerie avait été un plaisir. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Potter avait raison. Aussi difficile que soit cet aveu pour lui, le morveux avait compris avant lui.

Sans répondre il détailla la jeune femme. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur elle de ses beaux yeux caramel à sa gorge délicate, en passant par ses formes indéniablement féminines.

Il ricana intérieurement en la voyant rougir sous l'inspection.

Il se leva et approcha à pas mesurés de la jeune femme.

A quelques centimètres d'elle, il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'approcha de lui avant de se pencher et de sceller ses lèvres à celles de son ancienne élèves. La jeune femme sursauta sous la surprise mais se détendit rapidement en sentant la langue du ténébreux mangemort se glisser contre sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour lui accorder l'accès et fondit sous le baiser passionné qu'il lui offrit.

Severus grogna en sentant sa langue se mêler à celle de Hermione. Il glissa sa seconde main, dans le creux des reins de la jeune femmes et la rapprocha de lui afin de coller leurs deux corps.

Hermione gémit en sentant le corps puissant de Severus se fondre contre le sien gracile.

Quand Severus mit fin au baiser et commença à se reculer, elle vit le regard d'excuse qu'il lui envoya et le retint par la chemise.

\- N'allez surtout pas vous excuser. S'indigna-t-elle en se lovant contre son corps chaud et finement musclé.

Severus ricana et glissa ses deux mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme souriante. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de parler.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Nia le maître des potions, dans toute sa mauvaise foi.

Hermione secoua la tête, amusée et se libéra de l'étreinte avec douceur avant de retourner près du lit de son patient afin de terminer ses soins.

Tom entra dans ses quartiers après la réunion d'après raid. Il était satisfait. Tout s'était passé comme prévu et en plus il avait vaincu la malédiction. Il était satisfait.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la chambre vide et grogna. Il avait espéré y trouver son chaton mais visiblement le plus jeune avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lui, pensa le Lord. Oui il était égocentrique et alors ?

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Questionna la voix amusé de son chaton.

Tom se retourna vers la porte de la salle de bain et avança vers celle-ci. Il tomba sur une vision enchanteresse. Son chaton, nu, prélassé dans l'eau mousseuse du bain.

\- Tu me fais une place ? Demanda Tom d'une voix suave.

D'un geste de la main, Harry fit disparaître la totalité des vêtement du Lord et se lécha les lèvres devant le tableau. Par Merlin, Tom était une pure merveille. Pensa le plus jeune avec convoitise.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ? Ricana Tom en voyant la flamme de désir s'allumer dans le regard de son gryffondor attitré.

\- Moué, ça aurait pu être pire. Le taquina Harry en s'asseyant pour permettre à Tom de se glisser derrière son dos.

\- Je laverais cet affront plus tard, espèce de morveux. Répondit Tom en s'installa dans le bain. Harry se rallongea entre les jambes de Tom, le dos collé à sa poitrine ferme et imberbe.

Tom soupira de bien-être en glissant son nez dans le cou humide du jeune homme.

\- J'ai regardé les plans d'attaques simultanées que tu as fait avec Lucius. C'est du bon travail. J'ai repris certaines choses mais ça devrait fonctionner. Expliqua Tom en entourant la taille de son amour.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Répondit distraitement Harry, les yeux fermés.

Après avoir discuté des attaques prévues quelques jours plus tard au Ministère et à Poudlard, Tom sortit du bain attirant le plus jeune dans ses bras.

\- Tu fais quoi ? On est tout mouillé ! S'offusqua le gryffondor dans les bras du Lord. Celui-ci ricana mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et le jeta sur le lit arrachant un éclat de rire à son chaton.

\- Je décompresse. Répondit enfin Tom. Il se glissa sur le corps nu de Harry et commença à grignoter son cou avec passion.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il sentit une imposante érection se presser contre celle de son chaton. Il donna un coup de rein et fit gémir Harry. 

Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche du gryffondor avant de l'embrasser avec passion sans stopper son frottement de hanches. Il sentait le plus jeune durcir de seconde en seconde et gémir comme un perdu.

\- Ces petits sons que tu sors, amour, sont un pousse au crime. Sourit Tom contre le ventre de son jeune amant.

Harry allait répondre mais fut interrompu par le doigt lubrifié qui se glissa en lui, le faisant se cambrer de plaisir.

\- Par Merlin, c'est top bon. Gémit Harry quand il sentit la bouche de Tom se refermer sur son érection. Il pouvait sentir la langue de son amant entourer son gland turgescent.

Perdu dans les sensations que lui procurait la bouche du Lord, il ne fit pas attention qu'un deuxième puis un troisième doigt s'étaient glissés en lui, le préparant avec patience et douceur. Il sentait sa magie crépiter autour de lui et fusionner avec celle de Tom, multipliant les sensations pour les deux sorciers.

\- Tu es prêt pour moi, mon amour ? Questionna Tom d'une voix devenue rauque par le désir.

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux d'appréhension quand il sentit Tom se présenter face à son entrée.

Tom commença à le pénétrer lentement pendant que sa main libre était sur le membre dur du plus jeune, occupé à faire abstraction de la douleur.

Il souffla pour reprendre le contrôle quand il se sentit entièrement entré dans la moiteur de son chaton.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou. Grommela Tom en stoppant tout mouvement pour laisser le temps au plus jeune de s'habituer à sa présence en lui.

Quand Harry se sentit prêt, il donna un coup de hanche pour encourager Tom à bouger. Mais celui-ci resta immobile et s'amusait à parcourir la gorge de son jeune amant de sa bouche et de sa langue.

\- Tom ! Bouges ! S'impatienta Harry d'une voix rauque.

Le Lord ricana devant l'impatience de son chaton et donna un coup de rein, faisant gémir Harry.

Voyant que son jeune amant était réellement prêt, il commença un vas et viens langoureux cherchant à chaque coup, la prostate de son chaton.

Il sut qu'il avait visé juste quand un feulement de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune.

\- Encore. Siffla Harry en Fourchelang. Le sifflement de Harry se répercuta directement dans les reins du Lord qui augmenta la cadence, frappant la prostate de Harry à chaque coup de reins, le faisant gémir comme un perdu.

Il donna un coup de hanches expert, pour se retourner sur le dos tout en restant à l'intérieur de son chaton. Celui-ci se retrouva à califourchon sur le Lord et commença à le chevaucher lui-même.

\- Prends ton plaisirs toi même mon amour. Montre moi comme tu m'aime. Lâcha Tom dans un état second, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Harry se déchaîna, cherchant son plaisir tout en en donnant à son amant. Aux gémissements et grognements qui sortaient de la bouche du Lord, Harry comprit qu'il avait trouvé la bonne cadence et la bonne position. Il sentait les mains de Tom lui brûler les hanches et leur deux magies pulser tout autour d'eux. C'était grisant. Tout bonnement délicieux.

Sentant qu'il allait bientôt jouir, Harry décida de tenter quelque chose. Il posa à plat sa main sur le torse musclé et imberbe de son amant sans arrêter ses mouvements de bassin, et propulsa une vague de magie remplie de plaisir à travers sa main. Tom écarquilla les yeux en sentant la vague de plaisir le traverser.

Harry se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière avant d'exploser sur le ventre de Tom.

L'orgasme de plus jeune, mêlé à la vague de plaisir qui se diffusait dans son corps à travers la paume de la main de son chaton, envoya Tom au bord du gouffre. Il se cambra dans un grognement sonore et éjacula au tréfonds du corps de son amant, frissonnant sous la puissance de l'orgasme. Harry s'écroula sur lui.

Ils prirent quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs respirations. Tom retourna Harry sur le lit en se délogeant de son corps avec douceur.

Il déposa le gryffondor endormi sur le ventre, lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux, sans baguette et l'enlaça avant de s'endormir à son tour, terrassé.

Tom regard la salle autour de lui. Il était debout au centre de la grande salle de rassemblement, Harry à côté de lui et ses troupes de mangemorts tout autour d'eux. Lucius et Severus se tenaient de chaque côté de Harry et lui.

\- Mes chers mangemorts. Aujourd'hui sonne la fin de notre combat. Quoiqu'il se passe aujourd'hui, ce sera la fin. Soit nous vainquons et nous pourrons alors reconstruire l'Angleterre magique selon nos conditions. Soit nous échouons. Est-ce une possibilité ?

\- Non ! Hurlèrent les voix galvanisées des troupes de Voldemort.

\- Allons-nous vaincre aujourd'hui ? Continua Tom.

\- Oui ! Hurlèrent à nouveaux les vois des mangemorts.

\- Dans ce cas. Allons-y. Battez-vous pour votre avenir, battez-vous pour vos traditions et vos valeurs, battez-vous pour un monde nouveau, battez-vous contre l'oppresseur bien pensant. Tonna Tom avec conviction.

Un cri de guerre collectif explosa dans le château de Serpentard et chacun transplana pour rejoindre son poste.

\- Amour, sous aucun prétexte tu ne bouges d'ici. Tu reste connecté avec ton oreillette magique et nous guide avec la carte magique que Black a fait du Ministère, vu ? S'assura Tom en tenant Harry par la taille.

\- Oui, Tom. Accepta Harry, angoissé mais concentré.

\- Lucius, Severus et Black, vous utilisez comme prévu les passages secrets pour pénétrer Poudlard et détruire les protections de l'intérieur. Dit le Lord. Vérifiant que ses proches étaient au point. Ensuite débarrassez-vous de Dumbledore.

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent avant de transplaner. Severus déposa discrètement un baiser sur les lèvres de Hermione et transplana à son tour. Hermione était surprise. Ils s'étaient pas mal rapprochés et avaient souvent cédés à l'envie de s'embrasser ces derniers jours, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus officialise la chose aussi facilement devant les gens les plus proches de lui.

Harry pouffa en voyant l'air surpris mais béat de sa meilleure amie.

\- Reprends-toi Mione, j'ai besoin de toi. Railla Harry en pouffant de nouveau.

Elle lui balança un regard noir digne de Snape et lui mit une baffe derrière la tête.

\- Hermione , vous savez que vous avez à faire ? Vérifia Tom, amusé par le comportement précédent de Severus et la remarque de son amant.

\- Je ne quitte pas Harry d'une semelle, je coordonne l'attaque de Poudlard depuis mon oreillette magique en surveillant la carte des maraudeurs. Énuméra Hermione, concentrée.

\- Bien. Je compte sur vous. Vous avez des rôles primordiaux. Avoua Tom. Il profita qu'Hermione partait s'installer sur la table de réunion pour enlacer son chaton.

\- Ne te fais pas tuer où je serais obliger de trouver un moyen de te faire revenir pour te tuer moi-même. Dit Harry.

Tom ricana, touché malgré tout par l'inquiétude de son amant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. J'ai un chaton à combler, je ne ferais rien de stupide. Accepta Tom le sourire moqueur. Il embrassa son chaton avec passion et amour avant de le lâcher.

\- Je t'aime. Lâcha Harry les yeux brillants.

\- Je te répondrais quand je serais rentré. Ca ne me donnera pas l'impression de te dire adieu. Grogna Tom. Tu me transforme en vulgaire Pouffsoufle, s'indigna le Lord.

Harry éclata de rire et embrassa de nouveau son amant avant de le laisser partir.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Attaques simultanées

**Chapitre 17 : Attaques simultanées**

Sirius ouvrit la porte de la boutique HoneyDukes d'un _Alohomora_ et profita de la pénombre de ce début de soirée pour s'engouffrer discrètement dans la boutique suivi de près par Severus et Lucius.

Les trois hommes descendirent par la trappe du sous-sol et longèrent le tunnel jusqu'au mur.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Black ? Grommela Severus en voyant le mur nu devant lui, leur bouchant le passage.

\- Fais-moi confiance pour une fois dans ta vie, Snape. Rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire mutin. Hermione, la voie est libre dans le couloir de la sorcière borgne ?

Son oreillette magique s'activa et il entendit la voix de la jeune femme lui répondre.

\- Personne à cet étage vous pouvez y aller. Mais attention, Rusard et à l'étage d'en-dessous.

Severus jeta un sort de désillusion sur Sirius et Lucius avant de s'en jeter un.

Sirius tapa le mur de sa baguette et murmura un mot de passe qui créa une ouverture sur le mur en pierre devant eux.

Les trois hommes se faufilèrent sous la statut de la sorcière borgne et commencèrent leur avancée dans le couloir de l'école de magie.

\- Continuez tout droit sur deux cent mètres et vous allez tomber sur une tenture représentant des chiens en train de jouer aux cartes. Le mot de passe du passage secret est ' pecto ludio'. Ca va vous amener dans les murs du deuxième étage et vous pourrez rejoindre discrètement les cachots. Retentit la voix de Hermione dans leurs oreillettes magiques.

Le trio suivit les ordres de la jeune femme et trouvèrent rapidement la tenture.

\- Dépêchez-vous, Rusard est en train de monter à votre étage. Prévint Hermione.

Severus donna le mot de passe à la tenture et les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent dans les murs de Poudlard.

\- Prenez à gauche et toujours tout droit jusqu'à la statut de Helga Pouffsoufle. Vous êtes à l'abri jusqu'aux cachots. Reprit Hermione.

Les trois hommes s'empressèrent de descendre jusqu'aux cachots sans faire de bruit.

Une fois devant la vieille statut de la fondatrice, Severus appuya sur son oreillette.

\- Hermione, Nous y sommes.

\- D'accord. Vous allez devoir sortir à découvert. Devant toi il doit y avoir une pierre qui ressort un peu du mur, du moins c'est ce que je vois sur la carte des maraudeurs. Lui dit gentiment Hermione.

\- Je l'ai. Répondit Severus avec concentration.

\- Appuies dessus. Ca donne dans le couloir de ton bureau, Severus. Il n'y a personne mais pressez le pas, Le baron sanglant traîne dans ta salle de classe un peu plus loin.

\- Pas de soucis, il déteste Dumbledore. Railla Severus en appuyant sur la pierre qui dépassait du mur.

Une fois devant le bureau de Snape, ils longèrent le couloir pour tomber sur un cul de sac.

\- Mione ! Tu t'es planté c'est un cul de sac. Dit rapidement Sirius.

\- Non sac à puces ignare ! Grommela Severus. C'est un passage secret qui donne dans les cachots condamnés de Poudlard, je le connais. Il activa l'entrée du passage et entraîna rapidement les deux hommes à sa suite.

Ils avancèrent sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de tomber sur un nouveau cul de sac.

\- Le mot de passe c'est ' Verum Sanguinem'. Encore un truc de sang-pur. Grommela la née de moldus. Lucius ricana sans méchanceté s'attirant un regard noir du maître des potions.

Severus lança le mot de passe et la pierre s'ouvrit.

\- Grouillez-vous ! Slugorn descend dans la salle de classe de potions. Cria Hermione.

\- Hermione ! S'indigna Severus en se frottant l'oreille.

\- Désolé. S'excusa la jeune femme dans l'oreillette.

Le trio masculin arriva devant une double porte en bois et en métal richement ouvragée.

\- Vous y êtes. C'est écrit 'Cœur de Poudlard' sur la carte. Toutes les protections du château et du domaine sont centralisées ici. Il faut que vous désactiviez le cœur des protections pour tout faire tomber. Souffla la jeune femme dans l'oreillette.

\- Est-ce que Dumbledore va le sentir ? Questionna Lucius en ouvrant la porte.

\- Oui. Mais il ne vous a pas encore détecté. Il fait les cent pas dans son bureau. Dès que les protections seront désactivées, Dumbledore va le sentir et sûrement descendre ici. L'avantage c'est qu'en faisant tomber les protections, vous aussi vous pourrez transplaner. Mais vous n'aurez sûrement que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne vienne vérifier ce qu'il se passe. S'empressa d'expliquer Hermione. Les recherches que Severus et elle avaient fait étaient fascinantes.

Les trois hommes se mirent en triangle autour du cœur magique et commencèrent les incantations pour faire tomber les protections de Poudlard.

Dehors, la cinquantaine de mangemorts prévus pour l'attaque de Poudlard, attendaient patients et concentrés, dans la forêt interdite, à la limite des protections de Poudlard.

\- C'est bon, Mione, donnes le top départ aux autres dehors ! Souffla Sirius à bout de force.

Les trois hommes transplanèrent avec le peu de force qui leur restait, dans la cabane hurlante où se trouvait un des médicomage du château Serpentard.

La médicomage leur donna des potions de forces et de régénération du noyau magique et les autorisa à repartir au combat.

Albus écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit toutes les protections de Poudlard s'écrouler. Il transplana rapidement dans les cachots secrets où se trouvait le cœur de Poudlard. Le noyau de protection était protégé par un puissant bouclier qu'il ne parvint pas à retirer. Il s'empressa de transplaner dans la grande salle où les professeurs dînaient avec les élèves.

Il fut surpris de voir, en arrivant, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun élève.

\- Minerva, où sont les élèves ?

\- Sirius Black a distribué des portoloins à tous les élèves en disant qu'il y avait une attaque en cours. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que Sirius n'était pas mort Albus. S'indigna la vieille écossaise.

\- Par Merlin, Minerva ! Black est du côté de Voldemort. Lâcha Albus surpris de ne pas avoir sentit la présence du maraudeur dans Poudlard.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama Minerva, suspicieuse.

\- C'est pourtant le cas. Sirius a toujours été du côté de son filleul et Harry est malheureusement passé du côté de Voldemort.

\- Mais… Lâcha Minerva, sous le choc. Albus ne lui disait pas tout. Elle le sentait.

\- Il suffit, Minerva. Les protections de Poudlard sont, je ne sais comment, tombées il y a quelques minutes. Je suis presque sûr que nous allons être attaqués. J'ai prévenu le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix en montant, Kingsley va prévenir les aurors.

Minerva oublia ses doutes et se mit en position de combat, prête à recevoir les ordres.

« Au moins les élèves ne seront pas pris dans le feu. » Pensa Minerva. Elle était sûr que quelque soit son camp, Sirius ne ferait pas de mal à de jeunes innocents.

Les portes de la grandes salles s'ouvrirent en grand sur Lucius, Severus et Sirius, baguettes à la main.

\- Severus, espèce de traître. Cracha Albus Dumbledore en levant sa baguette.

Severus ricana .

\- Mon cœur, envois le message au Lord. Nous attaquons. Dit-il dans l'oreillette de façon à ce que tout le monde dans la grande salle entende.

Avant qu'Albus ne puisse répondre, Severus commença le combat contre son ancien directeur, pendant que Lucius et Sirius stupefixaient les professeurs.

Rapidement, il ne restait que le directeur qui se battait toujours contre son ancien espion et Minerva Mcgonagall qui courrait entre les sorts du blond et du maraudeur.

\- Minerva, laissait vous faire, nous ne voulons pas vous blesser. Rigola Sirius en voyant son ancienne professeure de métamorphose avoir tant d'agilité à son âge.

\- Par Merlin, Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Je suis là où est mon filleul. Filleul, manipulé par votre cher directeur. Directeur qui a tué mes meilleurs amis en accusant le Lord. Et qui a créé le monstre qu'était Voldemort en le manipulant et en lui lançant une vile malédiction. Dit Sirius en souriant avec espièglerie.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Minerva. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et baissa sa baguette. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je vous suis. Accepta Minerva.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait des doutes sur les exactions de certains membres de l'Ordre dont Albus. Le départ de Harry l'avait inquiété puis rendue confuse.

Lucius et Sirius échangèrent un regard, puis Lucius attira d'un coup de baguette, l'écossaise dans ses bras.

Celle-ci rougit malgré elle.

\- Je sais que je suis absolument magnifique, professeure, mais contenez-vous je vous prie. La taquina Lucius recueillant un regard outrée. Il déposa un portoloin dans sa main et la regarda disparaître comme les élèves plus tôt.

\- Où l'as-tu envoyé ? Demanda Sirius, amusé.

\- Là où sont les élèves. Dans le hangar sécurisé à Londres. Elle pourra aider Rabastan, Narcissa et Elphia Parkinson à renvoyer tous les mômes dans leurs familles. Expliqua Lucius.

Lucius se décala pour prêter main forte à son meilleur ami qui commençait à fatiguer devant Dumbledore. Sirius suivit à son tour.

Albus, qui commençait à sentir Severus fatiguer, écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sirius et Malfoy père se mêler au combat au côté de l'ancien professeur de potions. Il était conscient que les trois hommes devant lui étaient de puissants sorciers et d'excellents combattants. Un par un il aurait pu avoir le dessus mais se battre contre les trois en même temps, n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Mais où étaient donc les membres de l'Ordre et les aurors, pensa Albus.

Il contra un sort de découpe envoyé par Severus puis un autre provenant de la baguette de Black mais il ne put se remettre en position assez vite. Il vit le sort de mort de Malfoy Père foncer vers lui.

Il fit une roulade pour l'éviter mais reçut de plein fouet le sort de désarmement de sons ancien espion.

\- C'est terminé Albus. Lâcha dédaigneusement Severus en cassant la baguette de sureau en deux.

\- Severus, pauvre fou ! Sais-tu qu'elle baguette tu viens de détruire, idiot incompétent. Et ne te crois pas victorieux l'Ordre… Commença Albus fou de rage, allongé sur la pierre du sol de la grande salle, trois baguettes pointées sur lui.

\- J'ai prévenu l'Ordre du Phénix, avant de faire tomber les barrières ici, que le ministère allait être attaqué. Bien évidemment c'était un piège. Le Lord était sur place avec une centaine de mangemorts. Quant à cette baguette, oui je sais ce qu'elle est. Mais Tom se fout de la baguette de sureau. C'est sur son ordre que je l'ai détruite. Expliqua Severus.

\- Le ministère ne peut pas tomber si l'Ordre est sur place ! Rigola monstrueusement Albus.

\- Vous n'avez pas compris Severus, Albus. L'Ordre n'a pu transplané que dans l'atrium. Et l'Atrium était bloqué magiquement. Ils ont été fait prisonniers dès leur arrivée. Enchaîna Sirius.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas. Cracha Albus en se relevant.

\- Nous le savons. Mais nous avons des ordres. Répondit Lucius avec un sourire carnassier.

Les trois hommes levèrent leur baguette de concert et entonnèrent le sort de mort en direction du vieux directeur, d'une même voix.

Albus écarquilla les yeux en voyant les trois rayons vert fuser vers lui et s'écroula mort sur le parterre de pierre.

Lucius déposa un portoloin sur sa poitrine pour l'envoyer dans la salle mortuaire du Ministère.

\- Allez au Ministère maintenant. Le Lord vous attends. Ordonna Hermione avec douceur.

Les trois hommes transplanèrent en laissant les professeurs stupéfiés aux mains de quelques mangemorts qui avaient pour ordre de les envoyer par portoloin dans les cellules du ministère.

Le trio apparut dans le parc de Poudlard et firent signe aux hommes en attente de rejoindre le ministère.

Dans le même temps au Ministère.

Voldemort entraîna ses hommes aux abords des protections du Ministère de la magie.

\- Trois gardes sur ta gauche deux sur la droite. La guérite est vide. Souffla la voix de Harry dans son oreillette.

Tom fit signe à Mulciber et Nott d'attaquer les deux hommes sur la droite et fit de même pour les trois de gauche en envoyant Parkinson, Dolohov et Rodolphus Lestrange.

Une fois les gardes stupefixés et attachés, Tom fit signe à ses troupes d'avancer. Il se retourna avant de rentrer dans l'atrium vers ses mangemorts. Les autres étaient déjà en position près des multiples issues du Ministère.

\- Rosier a coupé le réseau de cheminée. Mcnair bloque l'entrée sécurisée du ministre. Tu peux lancer le dôme anti-transplanage. Pour le moment il n'y a pas d'agitation. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont en train d'être attaqués. Dit Harry dans l'oreillette de Tom.

\- Ceux qui ont des positions précises, allez-y. Les autres avec moi. Ordonna Tom en lançant le sort anti-transplanage. Il ouvrit brusquement les portes de l'atrium et isola d'un sort, une partie de l'atrium pour prendre au piège l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Ca s'agite à l'étage du Ministre, Mon Amour. Lui parvint la voix de Harry.

\- Parfait. Ils sont faits comme des rats de toute façon.

Pendant que les mangemorts renvoyaient les quelques gardiens de nuit et employés qui traînaient encore au Ministère à 20h00, il commença à monter vers le département des aurors avec une faction de mangemorts du premier cercle.

\- Des nouvelles de Severus, chaton?

\- Pas encore. Attends ! Hermione dit qu'ils viennent de faire tomber les protections de Poudlard. Severus a déjà du prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à transplaner au Ministère. Expliqua Harry dans l'oreillette magique.

\- Bien. Dolohov et Nott sont en bas avec deux factions de mangemorts. Ils vont s'en occuper.

Le Lord se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche et suivit ses mangemorts dans le département des aurors. Les combats commencèrent rapidement mais les aurors, bien que s'étant bien battus, furent plutôt rapidement mis en échec, selon Tom.

Une fois le département des aurors maîtrisé, Tom fit signe à ses hommes de redescendre vers l'Atrium et prit discrètement la direction de l'étage du Ministre.

\- Amour ? Dumbledore est mort. Severus, Lucius et Sirius arrivent avec les hommes qui étaient à Poudlard. Lâcha Harry.

\- Dirent leur de me rejoindre à l'étage en dessous de celui du ministre. Je les attends. Ordonna Tom à l'oreillette.

Il entendit son chaton passer les consignes à son amie pour qu'elle les retransmette à Severus, Lucius et Sirius.

\- Ils arrivent dans deux minutes, ils viennent de transplaner devant le Ministère. Tonna la voix du jeune homme.

\- Dis leur de transplaner directement à l'étage de la justice magique. J'y suis et j'ai enlevé le sort anti-transplanage à cet endroit. Ordonna Tom avec douceur.

Il sut que l'ordre était passé quand il vit arriver Lucius, Sirius, Severus et Greyback.

\- J'ai envoyé la meute dans l'atrium, My Lord. Dit Fenrir d'une voix rauque. La pleine lune qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain, titillait ses sens.

\- Tu as bien fait. Allons-y maintenant. Amour ?

L'oreillette grésilla mais la voix de son chaton lui parvint tout de même.

\- Ca déconne. Il doit y avoir comme des brouilleurs pour éviter l'espionnage à l'étage de la justice magique.

\- Amour ? S'impatienta le Lord.

\- Oui, oui ! Alors il n'y a personne dans les étages à part vous. L'étage du ministre : Kingsley, Fudges et quatre aurors de l'élite. Les quatre aurors sont postés devant les portes de l'étage du ministre. Ils attendent pour attaquer si quelqu'un se présente. Dit Harry en regardant la carte magique du ministère de plus près.

\- Fenrir et Severus sur la gauche. Sirius et Lucius sur la droite, vous fonctionnez bien ensemble tous les deux. Ordonna Tom.

Une fois les deux duos en place, Tom lança un bouclier puissant autour de lui et explosa la porte d'un coup de baguette. Les sorts des aurors fusèrent immédiatement mais ces derniers furent rapidement maîtrisés par les quatre hommes cachés sur les côtés, que les aurors n'avaient visiblement pas vu.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiot, Shakelbot. Ordonna Tom en pointant sa baguette sur l'auror noir.

Kingsley sembla réfléchir mais décida d'attaquer. Tom lui lança un stupefix puissant et le ligota d'un second coup de baguette habile.

\- Mr le Ministre Fudges. Sourit machiavéliquement Tom en voyant la forme tremblante et pathétique cachée sous le bureau ministériel.

\- Ne le tues pas Tom ! Tu vas déjà devoir essuyé des rébellions de ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que tu veux mettre en place. Ne prends pas le pouvoir de cette façon, mon amour. Le supplia Harry dans l'oreillette.

Tom sembla en plein dilemme pendant quelques secondes.

\- Vous avez de la chance Fudges. Une petite voix dans mon oreille vient de me faire remarquer que si je vous tue, mes idées et mes projets seront plus ardemment contrés par la population magique. Accepta le Lord. Il sourit en percevant le soupir de soulagement de son amour dans l'oreillette.

Lucius et Severus haussèrent les sourcils dans un même geste. Décidément le gamin faisait ce qu'il voulait du Lord. Pensèrent les deux hommes, amusés.

Sirius et Fenrir pouffèrent en comprenant que le Lord venait de se faire manipuler par son chaton.

\- Q-q-qu'allez-v-v-ous f-faire de m-m-moi ? Bafouilla le pathétique Ministre.

\- Moi ? Rien du tout. Vous allez faire un, petit tour dans les cellules du ministère le temps d'être jugé par le MagenMagot. Vos manipulations, détournements de fonds et autres exactions contre la population magique seront jugés pas vos pairs. En attendant vous allez renoncer à votre poste et me céder votre place. Répondit le Lord.

Fudges allait répondre quand il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se releva et prit, en tremblant le parchemin que lui tendait Lucius Malfoy.

\- Prenez votre baguette et lisez à voix autres. Vous connaissez le système ? Ordonna le Lord Noir.

Fudges acquiesça et commença à lire à voix haute le serment de renonciation.

\- Moi Cornelius Oswald Fudges, actuel Ministre de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne, déclare le 01 janvier 1998 à 21h00, renoncer au poste de ministre de la magie. Je transmet mes pouvoirs, privilèges et responsabilités à Lord Voldemort. Ainsi soit-il. Récita Fudges.

\- Parfait. Lâcha Voldemort avec un sourire sardonique. Il lança un portoloin sur Fudges qui disparut dans les cellules du Ministère. Au travail, Lucius.

\- Je t'écoutes Tom. Dit Lucius tout sourire. Enfin c'était terminé.

\- Je suis à la tête du gouvernement magique mais c'est toi qui prend officiellement le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Ton influence et ton image diminuera un peu les contestations. Tu connais les plans et la politique que nous voulons mettre en place. Entoures toi de Nott, Parkinson, Rodolphus, et Fenrir. Tu as cartes blanches tant que tu respecte nos plans. Si tu as un doute, tu me demande avant, mais je te fais confiance. Severus, je veux que tu t'occupes de Poudlard. Il faut que l'école reprenne le plus tôt possible mais pas telle qu'elle est en ce moment. Mets en place nos plans pour la partie enseignement. Entoures-toi de l'équipe que tu veux. Ordonna Tom.

\- Je dois parler à Minerva. Lâcha Severus.

\- Mcgonagall ? L'ancien bras droit du vieux fou ? S'indigna Tom.

\- Elle se posait des questions mais sans avoir accès ni à Harry ni à moi, ni à Sirius, elle n'a pas pu confirmer ses soupçons. Elle s'est rendu lors de l'attaque de Poudlard en disant qu'elle acceptait de nous suivre. J'ai besoin d'elle à Poudlard Tom. Ainsi que de Flitwick, Chourave et Sinistra. Ils ont été envoyé dans le hangar sécurisé mais ils sont techniquement prisonniers.

\- C'est tout ce que tu veux garder comme professeurs ? S'étonna Tom.

\- Oui. Tu peux libérer les autres, ils ne feront pas de soucis à ton régime. Ce sont des pleutres. J'ai besoin de Poppy Pomfresh aussi. Elle est elle aussi dans le hangar sécurisé. Reprit Severus.

\- Très bien. Soupira Tom. Fenrir va libérer tout ce petit monde, du moment qu'ils ne font pas de problème. Envoies, Pomfresh, Minerva, Pomona Chourave, Sinistra et Flitwick à Poudlard. Ensuite reviens aider Lucius avec le personnel du ministère. Faites moi du nettoyage là dedans. Je vais voir Harry et je reviens.

\- Peux-tu m'envoyer Hermione, j'ai besoin d'elle à Poudlard ? Dit Severus. Et Harry à moins que tu ais des plans pour lui en dehors de ta chambre à coucher. Railla Severus.

\- Hé ! S'indigna Harry qui avait entendu à travers l'oreillette de Tom.

\- Tu as maintenant un chaton furieux sur le dos mon ami. Rigola Tom en montrant son oreillette.

Severus grimaça. Ce foutu gryffondor n'allait pas le lâcher pour ça. Et Hermione non plus.

Les autres occupants de la pièce éclatèrent de rire en voyant la grimace du maître des potions.

\- Je reviens dans trente minutes, Lucius. Ajouta Tom en commença à sortir de la pièce.

\- Deux heures ! S'empressa de contrer Harry dans l'oreillette.

Tom sourit en comprenant que son chaton avait des projets.

\- En fait non, je serais là dans deux heures. Lâcha-t-il en retirant l'oreillette.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le geste. Ce foutu gryffondor en faisait vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Ah il était beau le grand mage noir.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Tourner une page?

**Chapitre 18 : Tourner une page ?**

Cela faisait maintenant huit mois que le pays était aux mains de Lord Voldemort. Malgré quelques rébellions après sa prise de pouvoir, les choses semblaient fonctionner correctement.

La population avait compris rapidement que les choses changeaient et pas dans le sens qu'elle le pensait. Le monde sorcier s'attendait à un règne de terreur sous l'égide de Lord Voldemort. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant que chaque race avait sa place dans le nouveau ministère et que le règne de terreur qu'il attendait ne vint pas. A la place, les sorciers de Grande Bretagne découvrirent un ministère sain et des lois remises au goût du jour. Un Ministère à l'écoute de son peuple et un pays plus sécurisé et en paix.

Évidemment, tout ne s'était pas fait en un jour, mais Lord Voldemort et ses hommes avaient réussi à gagner petit à petit la confiance de la population. Le fait d'avoir l'Élu de leur côté avait participé à rassurer la population frileuse.

De son côté, Tom pouvait dire qu'il était grandement satisfait. S'avouer à lui même ses sentiments pour son gryffondor attitré lui avait permis de combattre définitivement la malédiction et son couple fonctionnait relativement bien, selon lui du moins. Bien que leurs deux caractères emportés faisaient souvent des étincelles dans le château Serpentard. Il avait mis Lucius dans le siège de Ministre, et il pilotait le ministère avec lui. Tout lui souriait.

Severus avait repris la direction de l'école de Poudlard avec Minerva et leur duo fonctionnait du tonnerre. La rentrée avait eut lieux quelques jours plus tôt et tout semblait fonctionner selon leur plan.

C'est dans le grand parc du château Serpentard, sous le soleil de septembre, que Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent après leur journée de travail.

Harry avait refusé le poste de professeur de Défense, se jugeant lui-même trop jeune et avait laissé la place à Sirius, il avait préféré rester au château Serpentard avec Hermione où il étudiait les différents types de magie et la Médicomagie. Il avait bien un projet mais ne se sentait pas de le lancer pour le moment. Hermione avait elle, refusé le poste de professeur d'étude de moldus et de runes pour se concentrer à ses recherches sur la magie ancestrale. Le lien magique entre le Lord et son meilleur ami ainsi que la malédiction qu'avait jeté Albus sur le Lord l'avait poussé dans ce sens et le sujet l'avait très vite passionné.

\- Et si on partait ? Demanda Harry, l'air triste, allongé dans l'herbe du domaine Serpentard, la tête sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'étonna Hermione en sortant de ses pensées.

\- J'ai étudié tout ce que je voulais et ce depuis des mois mais je tourne en rond, j'ai besoin de voir le monde et d'apprendre des autres peuples magiques.

\- Et ton projet d'ouvrir une Université magique en Angleterre ? Et Tom ? Et Severus ? Renchérit la jeune femme. L'idée de voir le monde l'excitait mais elle ne voulait pas trop se séparer de son maître des potions adoré.

\- Maintenant que Severus a relancé Poudlard, il laissera volontiers les pleins pouvoirs à Minerva. Et puis il voulait refaire de la recherche en potions. Le voyage devrait lui plaire.

\- Oui je suppose qu'il suivrait. Et puis maintenant que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, je peux concevoir qu'on parte ensemble sans avoir peur de devoir jouer les arbitres. Mais ton projet ? Insista la brunette.

\- J'ai remis la plupart de mes recherches pour créer une université magique en Angleterre dans les mains de Pansy et Draco. J'ai besoin de calme. Contra Harry.

\- Et Tom ? Tu es conscient qu'il ne te laissera pas partir comme ça ?

\- Oui Tom. A vrai dire il n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire. Je fais encore ce que je veux. S'indigna le jeune brun.

\- Il y a un problème entre Tom et toi ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

Harry soupira et haussa les épaules sans bouger de sa position.

\- Harry ? Insista Hermione.

\- Depuis qu'il est à la tête du gouvernement avec Lucius il me tient à l'écart. Je ne le vois qu'en coup de vent et il se renferme dès que j'essaie de savoir ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour moi. J'en viens à me poser des questions.

\- Tu as l'impression qu'il utilise votre couple pour mettre à l'aise la population ? Je veux dire il fait du bon travail et tout semble enfin s'arranger mais tu as l'impression qu'il utilise la confiance que la population a en toi même si c'est pour la bonne cause ? Tu en viens à te demander s'il t'aime ?

\- Tu as toujours été perspicace, Mione. Sourit Harry.

\- C'est surtout que je te connais par cœur. Es-tu seulement conscient qu'il n'aurait pu vaincre la malédiction sans ressentir un sentiment fort ? Et ce sentiment t'es destiné.

Harry soupira de nouveau et se releva pour être face à son amie.

\- C'était peut-être le cas il y a plus de six mois mais depuis tout a changé. Pas de mon côté. Malheureusement je suis irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de lui mais je ne sais plus à quoi m'en tenir. J'ai besoin de prendre le large, d'avancer un peu pour moi. Et s'il m'aime vraiment il réagira peut-être. S'entêta Harry.

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis soupira à son tour.

\- Si tu es sûr de toi. Comment on s'organise ? Je suppose que tu as déjà une idée de l'endroit que tu veux voir en premier ? S'emballa Hermione à l'idée d'un voyage autour du monde avec son frère de cœur et son homme.

\- Préviens Sev. Mais je veux que personne ne soit au courant. Zabini est en Afrique du Sud en ce moment avec sa mère. Il m'a invité à venir quand je voulais, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ici cet été. On pourrait commencer par là. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait des chamans qui utilisaient une vieille magie guérisseuse. J'aimerais en savoir plus.

\- Très bien. Je vais rejoindre Severus à Poudlard et lui expliquer. Si j'arrive à le convaincre de venir avec nous on se retrouve où ? Je suppose que tu ne veux pas utiliser un portoloin que Lucius et Tom pourraient tracer sans problèmes depuis le ministère ?

\- En effet. Je pensais transplaner au Square Grimaud et utiliser la cheminette internationale des Black. Sirius nous couvrira. J'ai déjà prévenu Blaise que je venais aujourd'hui. J'ai juste à lui dire que Sev et toi m'accompagniez. Expliqua Harry.

\- Je vois. Tu avais déjà prévu de partir ! S'offusqua Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas mais embrassa la joue de sa meilleure amie pour se faire pardonner.

\- J'y vais. On te retrouve chez Sirius. Dit Hermione avant de quitter les protections du domaine et de transplaner à Pré au Lard.

Harry s'empressa de remonter dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Tom et malgré la tristesse de quitter le Lord, il se motiva et fit ses valises qu'il transplana d'un coup de baguette en Afrique du Sud.

Quelques heures plus tard, il transplana au Square Grimaud et s'installa au salon avec son parrain en attendant Hermione et Severus.

\- Harry ? S'étonna Sirius en voyant son filleul dans le salon, l'air triste.

\- Salut Siri. Harry enlaça son parrain et servit le thé.

\- Merci, mon grand. Et si tu me disais ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Comment tu sais…

\- Je te connais et surtout tu as la tête de ta mère quand elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de nécessaire quelque en soient les conséquences. S'amusa Sirius.

\- Je pars avec Hermione et Severus faire un tour du monde. Je veux en apprendre plus sur la magie et la Médicomagie et laisser Tom vivre son rêve sans m'avoir comme poids.

\- je vois. Et je suppose que tu souhaites partir d'ici ? Et que Tom n'est pas au courant.

\- Oui. Grimaça Harry.

\- Très bien. Je vous couvre. Qu'est ce que je suis censé dire au Lord quand il va débarquer ici fou de rage parce que son chaton a pris la fuite avec Snape et Hermione ? Sans parler de Lucius. Il t'adore, il va me tuer. Rigola Sirius.

\- Tom a du travail. Je le libère du poids de devoir gérer une relation qu'il ne souhaite visiblement plus. Mais comme c'est un homme d'honneur il ne dira rien. Quant à Lucius, j'en fais mon affaire. Je lui enverrais une lettre pour lui expliquer longuement mes motivations. Tu l'as dit il m'adore, il comprendra. Dit sombrement Harry.

\- Tu es conscient que le fait que Tom soit débordé de travail ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas ? Même si je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il te délaisse ces derniers temps. Tenta Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je suis un poids pour lui. Je pense qu'il a des sentiments pour moi mais pas assez. Pas comme moi. Je ne veux pas l'empêcher de réaliser pleinement le rêve de toute une vie parce que j'ai besoin d'un homme qui soit plus présent. Je ne me montrerais pas égoïste. Avoua Harry.

\- Très bien. Je me débrouillerais avec eux. Donnes-moi régulièrement des nouvelles. Entrez ! Cria Sirius en sentant la présence de Snape et Hermione dans les barrières de protection du manoir Black.

Severus et Hermione déposèrent leurs valises et vinrent s'asseoir dans le salon.

\- Je suppose que le sac à puces qui te sers de parrain a déjà fait les vérifications d'usage quant à ton choix de départ ? Demanda Severus en s'accroupissant devant Harry.

\- Oui, Sev.

\- Je vois. Bon courage pour gérer Tom et Lucius, Black. Railla Severus. On y va ?

\- On y va. Dit Harry en envoyant les valises des deux autres en Afrique comme il l'avait fait avec les siennes quelques heures plus tôt.

Sirius les accompagna dans le bureau et activa la cheminette internationale des Black. Après quelques recommandations et beaucoup d'embrassades, ils disparurent dans la cheminée. Sirius effaça les traces et désactiva la cheminette. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour boire un thé, attendant avec une certaine appréhension l'arrivée du Lord et du blond.

\- On a terminé ? Ou tu as autre chose à me faire signer ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres en reposant sa plume.

\- On a terminé. Tu devrais rentrer au château et passer un peu de temps avec Harry. Il ne va pas bien ces derniers temps. Osa Lucius.

Le lord noir leva un sourcil, surpris et invita Lucius à s'expliquer.

\- Nous avons eu un travail monstre ces six derniers mois, Tom. Ma femme me reproche de passer mon temps au ministère. Si Narcissa, alors qu'elle m'a toujours connu très actif, et ce depuis plus de vingt ans, me reproche de la délaisser, je comprend aisément que Harry ait l'impression que tu t'éloigne. Tu vas le perdre si tu ne lui parle pas plus Tom.

Tom soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il était épuisé.

\- Je vois. Je vais devoir me faire pardonner ? Lucius acquiesça à cette question.

\- Rentre. Je dépose les papiers aux différents départements concernés et je rentre au Manoir Malfoy.

Tom acquiesça et quitta le bureau du ministre non sans avoir salué et remercié son meilleur ami.

Il transplana au château Serpentard et appela un elfe.

\- Où es Harry ?

\- La dernière fois que Ivy a vu Maître Harry, il était dans vos quartiers Mon Maître. Répondit l'elfe en battant des oreilles.

Tom sourit à l'idée de passer, enfin, du temps avec son chaton et monta les grandes marches qui menaient à l'étage des maîtres.

Il ouvrit la porte en souriant et fronça les sourcils. Il ne sentait pas la magie de son chaton. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait pas senti du tout en entrant dans le château. Étrange.

\- Chaton ? Appela Tom en parcourant ses quartiers, un mauvais pressentiment collé aux tripes.

Il tiqua quand il vit leur dressing grand ouvert où il manquait les vêtements de son chaton. Il se retourna et trouva une lettre sur le lit avec son nom. Sa magie commençait à exploser autour de lui quand il décacheta la lettre.

' _Mon amour,_

 _Je suis parti avec Severus et Hermione. Nous allons voyager quelques temps un peu partout dans le monde pour faire avancer nos recherches et découvrir de nouvelles magies._

 _Je sais que tu l'as fait à mon âge et que tu comprendra ma démarche._

 _J'aurais du t'attendre pour te le dire de vive voix mais mon amour pour toi aurait fait qu'un mot ou une caresse de toi, et je ne partais plus._

 _Tu commence enfin à réaliser ton rêve, celui de toute une vie. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi ou un frein._

 _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Tom mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer de la même façon et ça me détruit._

 _Je garderais en mémoire cette année passé à tes côté._

 _Harry.'_

Tom se laissa tomber assis sur le lit derrière lui et laissa tomber la lettre au sol. Il grimaça quand il sentit sa magie exploser autour de lui par vague mais ne fit rien pour la contenir. Il l'avait perdu. Lucius avait raison, il n'avait pas assez montré à Harry, à quel point il comptait pour lui et il était parti.

Dans un état second, et sans se calmer ou bouger de sa position il appela Lucius via la marque des ténèbres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond entrait dans les quartiers du Lord et pressa le pas jusqu'à la chambre en voyant les appartements dévastés.

\- Tom ? S'inquiéta l'aristocrate en voyant son meilleur ami assis sur le lit, le visage fermé et sa magie qui claquait encore dans l'air.

N'ayant pas de réponse, le blond s'avança et ramassa le parchemin sur lequel il venait de marcher.

Il lu la lettre de son protégé et soupira.

\- Tom ? Appela Lucius plus fortement.

Le Lord Noir releva la tête vers on bras droit et calma difficilement sa magie furieuse.

\- Je te laisse les pleins pouvoirs. Je dois retrouver Harry. Lâcha Tom, le visage impassible.

Lucius haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu abandonnes tout pour retrouver Harry ?

\- Il est hors de question que je le laisse partir. Et puis j'en ais fait assez tu peux prendre la suite. S'énerva Tom.

\- Ne t'énerve pas. Je voulais être sûr que tu comprenne bien ce que tu t'apprête à faire, histoire de ne pas reprocher plus tard à Harry d'avoir abandonné ton rêve pour lui.

\- J'ai mené les choses où je le voulais. Tu sauras prendre la suite en respectant mes idéaux dans la mesure où nous avons les mêmes.

\- Très bien. Vas-y alors. Sourit Lucius.

Sans un mot de plus Tom quitta la chambre et transplana pour le square Grimaud.

Il déboula comme une furie dans la cuisine ou le cabot buvait son thé.

\- Où est-il ?

Sirius soupira et reposa sa tasse.

\- Je lui ais promis de ne rien te dire. Tu as merdé, Tom.

\- D'autres évidences à m'envoyer au visage ? S'énerva Tom.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

\- Oui. Répondit Tom passablement énervé. Mais il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas Harry si Sirius ne l'aidait pas un peu.

\- Je peux te donner leur destination mais Severus m'a dit que ce ne serait qu'une brève étape. Je ne sais pas où ils ont prévu d'aller après.

\- Dis toujours, je me débrouillerais. S'impatienta le Lord.

\- En Afrique du Sud. Chez les Zabini. Le mot de passe pour activer ma cheminette internationale est ' Prongsy'.

Tom le remercia d'un signe de tête et monta les marches en courant jusqu'au bureau du patriarche Black.

Harry, Severus et Hermione étaient installés avec le fils Zabini près de la piscine, dans le domaine des Zabini, sous le soleil africain.

\- Maintenant que tu as vu les chamans tu sais où vous voulez aller ? Questionna le sorcier noir.

\- Le Mexique. Votre mère a déjà envoyé nos valises par cheminette là-bas. J'ai un ami potioniste qui vit là-bas. Il doit présenter deux sorciers à Harry. Un spécialiste du duel et un maître en sortilège. Expliqua Severus.

\- Cool. Avec le mage élémentaire que tu as rencontré ce matin, ça pourrait faire trois professeurs pour le projet que tu as confié à Pansy et Dray. En deux jours c'est un record. S'amusa Blaise.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas chômé. Rigola Harry. Désolé de rester chez que deux jours Blaise mais on reviendra.

\- Pas de soucis. Tu m'avais prévenu que se serait une brève étape. Allez y, ma mère vous attends dans le bureau. Bon voyage. Répondit le jeune serpentard.

Les trois voyageurs prirent la cheminette pour atterrir dans un bureau privé.

\- Bienvenue, mes amis. Salua une voix chantante à l'accent ensoleillé.

\- Bonjour, Ruiz. Salua Severus en serrant la main de son collègue potioniste.

Le dit Ruiz, salua chaleureusement les deux plus jeunes et les entraîna tous dans le jardin. Un elfe de maison leur donna deux cocktails colorés avant de les installer près d'une gigantesque piscine entourée de plantes.

\- Merci de nous accueillir. Le remercia Harry avec un air maladif.

\- Mais c'est avec plaisir. Sourit le mexicain avant de froncer les sourcils. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller mon grand.

En effet, Harry se sentait nauséeux depuis le passage par la cheminette.

\- J'ai du prendre un coup de chaud je me sens un peut patraque. Avoua Harry.

\- Un peu ? Tu es blanc comme un linge Harry. S'inquiéta Severus. Déjà la dernière fois, à leur arrivée en Afrique, Severus avait remarqué l'air fatigué et maladif du plus jeune.

\- _Mi Esposa_ est médicomage, je vais lui demandé de venir ici, pour t'ausculter. Il serait dommage de commencer ton séjour ici, avec un mauvais virus. Dit Ruiz en s'empressant de rentrer dans la villa pour faire venir sa femme.

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait allongé Harry sur un transat pendant que Hermione lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Ca va, je me sens juste nauséeux. Grogna Harry.

Severus grommela quelque chose contre les gryffondors butés tout en passant et repassant sa baguette au dessus du corps du plus jeune, sort de diagnostique après sort de diagnostique.

\- Tu as la nausée depuis quand, Harry ? Questionna Severus en fronçant les sourcils devant le parchemin de résultats.

\- Euh, quelques jours. J'ai du attraper quelque chose au château Serpentard, il y a toujours des courants d'air là-bas. Se justifia Harry.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Dit distraitement Severus, le regard ancré sur le parchemin, sous le choc. Attendons l'épouse de Ruiz. Je-Je ne suis pas sûr. Bafouilla Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Le maître des potions n'était pas du genre à bafouiller.

Harry allait poser la question à son ancien professeur et maintenant ami, quand une magnifique femme à la peau brune et aux cheveux noirs, arriva à leur niveau.

\- Bonjour, Severus. Mon cher et tendre m'a dit que ton ami avait l'air malade ? Questionna la mexicaine en embrassant Severus sur le joue sous le regard amusé de Hermione.

\- Oui, regarde. Dit Severus en tendant le parchemin à son amie.

\- Ah. Je vais vérifier. Quoi que je ne doute pas de ta capacité à lancer des sorts de diagnostiques. Elle fit plusieurs gestes de sa baguettes au dessus du jeune homme et s'assit en face de lui sur le même transat.

\- Je suis malade ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Pas tout à fait. Dit mystérieusement la jolie dame. Je laisse Severus t'expliquer tout ça jeune homme. Je suis passé en coups de vent, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. Dit-elle en partant.

\- Merci. Cria Harry récoltant un sourire radieux de la mexicaine. Sev ?

\- Harry tu...tu es… Hésita Severus avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage bronzé. Tu es enceint.

Harry sursauta et écarquilla les yeux à l'image de sa meilleure amie qui se tenait derrière lui la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

\- Mais, c'est impossible ! S'offusqua Harry.

\- Pas chez les sorciers, mon grand. Ta puissance et celle de Tom ont grandement facilité les choses et je pense que votre dualité magique a achevé le tout.

Harry était sous le choc.

\- Nous allons organiser notre retour. Tu dois parler à Tom et te faire suivre. Dit Hermione une fois le choc passé.

\- Non ! Ca ne change rien. Je ne vais pas enchaîné Tom dans une relation qu'il ne souhaite pas, parce que je suis enceint. Et tu peux très bien suivre ma grossesse, Sev !

\- Harry… Commença Severus.

\- Non, Sev ! S'énerva le jeune brun.

\- Très bien, très bien. Ne t'énerve pas un débordement magique ne t'aidera pas dans ton état. On fera comme tu veux. Mais notre voyage s'arrête ici. Enceint, tu ne peux pas utiliser les moyens sorciers pour te déplacer et l'avion ce sera hors de question d'ici deux ou trois mois.

\- On reste ici ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Non. Si jamais Tom se décide à chercher Harry, Zabini ne lui cachera pas notre destination. Et vu que la tête de mule qui te sert de meilleur ami ne veut pas voir Tom, on doit trouver un endroit où s'installer pour les neuf prochains mois.

\- La tête de mule a entendu, Sev ! S'offusqua Harry. Penser à Tom, lui arrachait le cœur à chaque fois.

Severus ignora la remarque sarcastique du plus jeune et reprit.

\- On ne peut pas s'installer dans une propriété des Prince ou des Potter, Lucius et Tom nous retrouveraient en un rien de temps. On doit acheter quelque chose. Un pays en tête ?

\- Le sud de la France. Dirent Harry et Hermione de concert.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit malgré lui.

\- Pourquoi pas. Je vais prendre contact avec le gobelin qui s'occupe de tes voûtes familiales et de celles des Prince. Il saura faire les choses discrètement et très rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus revint près de la piscine après avoir fait un détour par le bureau de Ruiz pour expliquer leur départ.

\- Tout est prêt. Astaz, le gobelin qui s'occupent de tes voûtes et des miennes s'est allégrement servi. Il nous a acheté un mas dans le sud de la France près de Perpignan. La maison est dans le style provençal avec quatre chambres et deux salles de bains. Il y a une piscine à l'extérieur et le mas est entouré de vignes et d'orangeraies. Je viens d'y aller par cheminette pour mettre les barrières de protections. Et la villa est au nom de Gringott donc pas de trace des noms Prince, Potter et Granger. Satisfait ?

Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent de la tête avec enthousiasme et sourire.

\- Dans ce cas on y va. Ordonna Severus avant de les emmener dans leur nouvelle demeure via cheminette.

Tom était fou de rage. Deux jours qu'il était sur les traces de son chaton sans nouvelles pistes. Il avait atterri chez les Zabini après avoir quitté le Square Grimaud. Le fils Zabini lui avait expliqué que les trois voyageurs étaient restés deux jours avant de partir pour le Mexique.

Connaissant Severus, il se doutait qu'il avait prévu une visite à Ruiz Martinez, son ancien binôme à l'académie de Potions de Londres.

Il avait donc commencé par là. Ruiz lui avait rapidement confirmé que Severus et ses deux compagnons étaient venus lui rendre visite. Ils devaient rester deux semaines, mais le plus jeune étant un peu malade, ils étaient partis au bout d'une journée sur place. Il avait mis sa cheminette internationale à disposition mais ne connaissait pas leur destination.

Tom avait eut beau truffer la cheminée de sortilège en tout genre, il n'avait pas réussi à les pister.

Et en plus il apprenait que son chaton était malade. Heureusement que Severus était avec lui.

Il décida de rentrer en Angleterre pour tenter de trouver une piste avec l'aide de Lucius.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Nouvelle maison

**Chapitre 19 : Nouvelle maison**

Quand Harry arriva dans l'âtre de la cheminée de leur nouvelle maison, il fut époustouflé.

La pièce où se trouvait la grande cheminée en pierres blanches était un grand salon. Les murs étaient couverts de crépi orangé et le sol était fait en tomettes. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée tout le long du mur de gauche s'ouvrant sur une partie du jardin remplie de plantes, arbres et arbustes. Dans le salon il y avait un grand canapé d'angle en tissus couleur chocolat avec des coussins oranges, face à la cheminée. Dans le fond de la pièce il y avait un bar en bois clair avec deux tabourets hauts et un système hi fi moldu sur le mur. La pièce était semi-ouverte sur une cuisine tout équipée à la mode moldus dans les tons noir avec toujours ce crépis orangé sur les mur. La grande cuisine était séparée en deux par un bar en demi cercle où l'on pouvait aisément prendre le petit-déjeuner à six. La seconde partie de la pièce comportait une grande table de dix couverts en bois clair avec ses dix chaises de la même teinte. Une double porte vitrée derrière la table donnait sur une autre partie du jardin immense selon Severus. En la prenant on arrivait sur une petite terrasse en tomettes, couverte par un enchevêtrements de lierres et de diverses arbres fruitiers. Une petite table en fer forgée et quatre chaises étaient disposées là.

Dans le coin salle à manger, une porte en bois ouvragée, donnait sur un petit hall puis sur une arrière cuisine. Une autre porte donnait sur une petit studio comprenant une mezzanine avec un lit double près du sol et un petit salon/bibliothèque rempli de poufs, coussins et fauteuils confortables. Une petite porte blanche donnait sur une salle de bain avec douche à l'italienne, double vasques, miroir et un placard contenant les produits et le linge de toilettes.

Depuis le petit hall, on pouvait accéder à l'étage par un escalier en colimaçon. A l'étage, il y avait deux chambres de belle taille. Une dans les tons vert anis et chocolat avec un lit double en bois, une armoire ouvragée à quatre portes et un fauteuil club en cuir marron dans un coin.

La seconde chambre de l'étage était peinte en bleu roi. Le lit double à baldaquins voilés blanc, les tables de chevets et la grande armoire étaient fait de bois blanc et une coiffeuse bleu et blanche se trouvait dans le coin droit.

La troisième pièce de l'étage était une grande salle de bain avec une douche à l'italienne dans un coin, une grande baignoire d'angle donnant sur un mur vitrée qui donnait l'impression que la baignoire se trouvait dans les arbres.

Une double vasques se trouvait au fond de la pièce et sur la gauche, une grande étagère pouvant contenir linge de toilette, produits et décorations.

Il y avait un WC à l'étage entre les deux chambres et un dans le hall du rez de chaussé derrière l'escalier.

Severus continua la visite en les faisant sortir côté salon. Il y avait sous une voûtes de branches d'arbres fruitiers, une longue table en bois brut pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personne. En passant un autre couloir de végétation, on arrivait sur un coin bar contenant du matériel de cuisson moldu comme une crêpière, une plancha et un réfrigérateur, le tout encastré dans un meuble derrière le bar.

Une volée de marche à quelques pas du coin bar donnait sur une chambre d'été en mezzanine presque entièrement vitrée et cachée par la végétation donnant l'impression de dormir dans la forêt.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin il y avait un enclos qui renfermait une grand piscine en forme de bassin naturel avec une cascade et plein de végétation. Des bains de soleil colorés entouraient le bassin.

Tout autour du domaine, il y avait des orangeraies et des vignes, cachant le mas à la vue des promeneurs et des autres habitants. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de voisins à deux kilomètres à la rondes.

Harry s'assit sur la petite terrasse qui donnait sur la salle à manger, rapidement imité par les deux autres.

\- On va être bien ici. C'est magnifique Sev.

\- Oui, Harry a raison tu t'es surpassé. Renchérit Hermione en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son amant et en posant un bras sur ses épaules pour se soutenir.

\- Ravi que l'endroit vous plaise. Je n'ai pas vraiment donné de budget à Gringott je voulais être sûr que l'endroit comporte tout ce que nous voulions. Avoua Severus.

\- Peut-importe le budget. Mon argent végète depuis la mort de mes parents. Dit Harry en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Et c'est pareil pour moi. J'ai pris la moitié sur tes voûtes et la moitié sur les miennes. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais t'installer dans le studio qui est au rez de chaussée, Harry ? Hermione et moi prendrons les chambres de l'étage. Proposa Severus.

\- Parfait. On pourra transformé le coin salon/bibliothèque du studio en chambre d'enfant quand le bébé sera là. Sourit Harry en passant distraitement une main sur son ventre plat.

Hermione sourit au geste puis fronça les sourcils en se rappelant ce qu'avait dit Severus.

\- Comment ça 'Hermione et moi prendrons LES chambres de l'étage' ? Tu compte faire chambre à part ? S'indigna-t-elle, faisant pouffer Harry.

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien trésor. Nous prenons l'étage et Harry le bas. Tu fais ce que tu veux en haut, je suivrais tes ordres. Se rattrapa Severus d'une voix charmeuse et suave.

Harry pouffa de plus belle devant la tentative de rattrapage.

\- Pitoyable. Rigola-t-il.

\- Merci pour le soutien, Harry. Grogna Severus faussement vexé.

\- Moué. Harry a raison, ce n'était pas finement rattrapé. Mais comme je ne compte pas dormir loin de toi, je vais passer. Le taquina Hermione en déposant un baiser papillon sur le bout de son nez.

Severus frissonna et leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui. Au moins il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec ses deux là. Sans parler du mouflet qui poussait dans le ventre du gryffondor. Il soupira intérieurement en se disant que Tom allait loupé ça à cause de son incapacité à montrer ses sentiments au morveux. Il comprenait Harry, même lui n'arrivait pas à savoir si Tom aimait vraiment le jeune homme. Il s'était montré possessif et passionnée pendant presque un an et une fois au pouvoir il l'avait délaissé. Tom avait merdé. Il espérait juste que Lucius arriverait à le raisonner et à lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de perdre. Il doutait que Harry se remette de sa rupture avec Tom. Il était fou de lui, il l'avait dans la peau et Tom n'avait pas su garder ce joyau. Joyau qui était enceint du plus grand seigneur des ténèbres du siècle sans que celui-ci ne le sache.

\- Sev ! Appela Harry en rigolant.

\- Oui ?

\- Ca fait trois fois qu'on t'appelle, tu étais parti où ? Rigola Hermione.

\- Loin. Désolé. Vous vouliez savoir quoi ? Se reprit Severus en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de sa douce.

\- Toutes nos affaires étaient déjà installées. Il y a un elfe ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Le sac à puce à envoyer Dobby ici et j'ai fait venir une des elfes du Manoir Prince, Poppy.

Harry et Hermione pouffèrent de concert.

\- Tu as appelé ton elfe comme Me Pomfresh ? Questionna Harry en rigolant de plus belle.

Severus ricana avant de répondre.

\- Oui. C'est la dernière née chez les elfes de la maison Prince. Quand elle est née j'étais déjà professeur à Poudlard et j'avais récupéré l'héritage de ma famille. Ce vieux dragon de Poppy a hurlé pendant des jours quand j'ai appelé mon elfe devant elle pour aider Minerva.

Les deux plus jeunes éclatèrent de rire en entendant l'anecdote.

\- Et la mer ? Demanda Harry une fois calmé.

\- Il y a une crique peu visitée à huit cent mètres d'ici. On peut y aller en passant par une petite forêt. Ca fait une balade rapide et il n'y a pas de visiteur dans cette crique. Du moins pas moldus. Selon Gringott, la crique est protégé par les quatre familles de sorciers qui habitent à deux kilomètres d'ici. Ce sont nos plus proches voisins. Expliqua Severus.

\- Au moins je pourrais aller à la mer sans me faire de soucis quand je ressemblerait à un cachalot adulte. Pouffa Harry.

\- Crétin. S'amusa Severus, malgré lui. Il y une petite dépendance d'environ 25m2 dans le fond du jardin. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais en faire un laboratoire de potions. Avec ta grossesse et ta propension à te blesser, je vais devoir nous faire un stock de potions en tout genre.

\- D'accord. Acceptèrent les deux autres.

Severus déposa un baiser sur le front de sa belle et pressa l'épaule du gryffondor avant de se diriger vers la dépendance. Harry allait devoir commencer dès demain les potions spéciales grossesse donc il devait aménager son antre de potioniste rapidement.

\- Et si on allait profiter de la piscine ? Il fait une chaleur pas possible. Et même si l'intérieur est magiquement rafraîchi, je n'ai pas envie de m'enfermer. Proposa Hermione.

\- Oh oui la piscine. J'en rêve depuis qu'on est arrivé. S'enthousiasma Harry en se levant d'un bond.

D'un coup de baguette expert, Hermione transforma les vêtement que portait son frère de cœur en un short de bain blanc à fines rayures vertes et fit de même avec elle. Elle se retrouva en maillot de bain deux pièces rouge avec des fleur or. Harry sourit machiavéliquement et sorti sa baguette. Il changea la couleur du maillot de sa meilleure amie en un vert serpentard avec des fleurs argentées.

\- Hé ! S'indigna faussement Hermione.

\- Tu sors avec un des pire Serpentard qu'il existe frangine. Tu veux lui faire faire une syncope avec ton maillot de bain au couleurs de gryffondor ? Déjà qu'il va avoir le palpitant qui va s'emballer en te voyant aussi canon avec ton bikini donc préservons le un peu. Se moqua Harry en courant vers la piscine pieds nus dans l'herbe.

Hermione secoua la tête et parti en courant après son meilleur ami qui avait déjà sauté dans l'eau. Elle se pinça le nez tout en courant et sautant à pieds joints dans le bassin.

Quand Severus sorti de son nouveau laboratoire de potions plusieurs heures plus tard, il retrouva la trace des deux plus jeunes en suivant leurs éclats de rire et les clapotis de l'eau.

\- Sev ! Arrêtes de travailler et viens te baigner elle est bonne. Cria Harry en tentant d'éviter les jets d'eau envoyés par son amie.

Severus agita sa baguette et ses robes noires se métamorphosèrent en un bermuda de bain noir et une serviette verte qu'il déposa sur son épaule. Un second coup de baguette et ses bottes en peaux de dragon se changèrent en une paire de tongs noir et blanche.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en le voyant approcher. Par Merlin, les robes de Snape cachaient trop de choses. Pensa le gryffondor en pouffant.

\- Severus tu es un cachottier. Tes robes caches des merveilles. Le taquina Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers on amant qui déposait ses tongs et sa serviette sur un transat.

\- Je te prierais, frangin, de ne pas baver sur ce qui m'appartient. Rigola la jeune femme, sans quitter le torse finement musclé de son amant.

\- Je ne faisait que constater. Et puis tu peux parler tu as un filet de bave qui coule sur ton menton. Joua Harry sous le regard amusé du maître des potions.

Instinctivement, Hermione essuya son menton où il n'y avait rien avant de râler.

\- N'importe quoi.

Harry et Severus étaient morts de rire.

\- N'empêche que tu as marché dedans. Rigola Harry de plus belle.

Severus plongea dans l'eau avec grâce et nagea sous la surface jusqu'à voir les jambes de sa belle. Il mordit délicatement la cuisse de la jeune femme et ressortit la tête de l'eau pour se placer derrière elle, ses bras puissants autour de sa taille gracile.

\- Ca t'amuse ? Rigola Hermione.

\- Oui. Répondit Severus en déposant un baiser sur son épaule nue.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa de cette façon. Hermione et Harry se chamaillaient dans l'eau et Severus lisait au soleil, allongé sur un transat. De temps en temps, quand il avait trop chaud, il les rejoignait dans l'eau.

Ils allaient être bien ici tous les trois. Pensa Severus. S'il pouvait trouvait le moyen de remettre Harry et Tom ensemble sans trahir la promesse qu'il avait fait au gryffondor, ce serait encore mieux. Il allait pour ça devoir attendre que le cabot parle avec Lucius pour savoir dans quel état était Tom.


	21. Chapitre 20 : L'héritière de Serpentard

**Chapitre 20 : l'héritière de Serpentard**

Les mois passèrent et le trio installés en France attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du bébé.

Ces huit derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles. Harry avait eu des envies surprenantes obligeant Severus à courir les supermarchés moldus pour rassasier le monstre glouton comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

Passé le sixième mois, Harry avait commencé à devenir plus morose, les deux autres avaient rapidement compris que Tom lui manquait et qu'il vivait très mal cette absence mais refusait de l'admettre. Le Lord Noir était devenu un sujet tabou dans leur havre de paix. Prononcer le nom de Tom causait des furieuses colères chez le petit brun ou même des phases de déprime.

La grossesse du gryffondor approchait de son terme et Harry peinait à se déplacer. Il passait ses journée dans le canapé ou dans la verrière qu'ils avaient magiquement construit quelques mois après leur arrivée.

Severus avait su par le cabot que Tom n'avait pas cessé de chercher son chaton en vain. N'étant pas homme à devenir dépressif ou à abandonner, il s'était renfermé et se concentrait sur son travail avec Lucius. Il avait envoyé plusieurs de ses hommes aux quatre coins du monde pour retrouver son chaton fuyant et avait, selon Lucius, des sauts d'humeur assez fatigants selon le blond. Lucius avait maudit Severus de refuser de lui donner leur localisation.

Il comprenait la démarche de son meilleur ami et attendait avec impatience que le morveux se décide à parler à son ancien amant ou que le Lord Noir lui mette la main dessus. Il ne savait pas que le gryffondor était enceint Sirius et Severus s'étaient bien gardés de lui dire.

Le mois de mai pointait le bout de son nez, et les températures augmentaient. Lucius reposa sa plume sur son bureau ministériel et soupira. Severus lui manquait et surtout son protégé lui manquait. En plus, Tom était là sans être là. Rongé par l'absence de son chaton.

Il sursauta quand la cheminée sécurisée de son bureau s'activa sur la tête du potioniste.

Il s'empressa de verrouiller la porte de son bureau et s'agenouilla devant l'âtre.

\- Bienvenue à toi, mon ami fuyant. Railla le blond. Ravi de voir son meilleur ami même s'il tentait de le cacher dans le sarcasme.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de me jeter tes griefs au visage, Luce. J'ai besoin de toi tout de suite. Hermione est en stage en Corse depuis une semaine et je suis tout seul avec Harry.

\- Et ? Tu n'arrive pas à gérer un chaton sauvage tout seul ? Ricana le blond.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot ce n'est pas le moment. Ramènes-toi j'ai besoin d'aide. S'impatienta Severus.

Le blond fronça les sourcils devant l'air inquiet de son ami et comprit qu'il y avait urgence.

\- Débloque ta cheminette, donnes moi le mot de passe et le nom du lieu ou tu es que je puisse venir. Accepta le blond.

\- Mas de l'orangeraie. Le mot de passe c'est 'havre de paix'. Grouilles-toi. Tonna la voix du potioniste avant que son visage ne disparaisse des flammes.

Lucius se releva et sortit de son bureau pour prévenir son assistante qu'il devait se rendre d'urgence à l'extérieur. Il précisa qu'il n'était joignable pour personne même pour le Lord. L'assistante tiqua mais accepta les consignes.

\- S'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'urgent, appelez le Lord, il gérera à ma place comme d'habitude. Ajouta le blond.

\- S'il me demande où vous êtes, Mr le Ministre ? Insista l'assistante. Les colères du seigneur des ténèbres étaient impressionnantes, elle préférait éviter d'en être la cible.

\- Vous ne savez pas. S'il insiste dites-lui que je lui expliquerais tout… non ! Que je lui expliquerais ce que je peux dès mon retour. Utilisez bien mes mots. Ordonna l'aristocrate avant de courir dans son bureau puis de se jeter dans l'âtre.

\- Mas de l'orangeraie. Havre de paix. Claqua la voix du blond avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les flammes.

Il apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans un salon aux tons orangés et très cosy. Il comprit, vu le temps du voyage en cheminée, qu'il n'était plus en Angleterre. Le terme 'mas' lui avait fait comprendre rapidement que son meilleur ami était dans le sud de la France.

\- Sev ? Appela l'aristocrate en traversant le salon pour se retrouver dans une cuisine/salle à manger spacieuse. Vraiment très joli, pensa le blond en souriant.

Sans réponse de son ami, il continua d'avancer et ouvrit une porte de bois ouvragée près de la salle à manger.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il entendit des cris de douleurs et reconnu immédiatement la voix de son protégé. Il pressa le pas et se guida au son des voix de Harry et de Severus.

Il poussa la porte entre ouverte devant lui et se figea en voyant le tableau.

Severus était sur ses genoux passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille et dégoulinants de sueur du gryffondor. Le corps de son ami cachait le reste du corps du gryffondor. Mais il se doutait bien, vu les cris de douleur, qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Severus ? S'inquiéta Lucius en s'approchant.

\- Ah tu es là. Je ne peux pas laisser Harry, sa magie déborde dès que je m'éloigne. Sors par la baie vitrée du salon, sur la droite il y a un petit portillon. Suis le chemin jusqu'au bout tu vas tomber sur une dépendance. C'est mon labo de potions. Prends des potions anti-douleur, de régénération sanguine, lubrifiantes et antiseptiques. Il est en plein travail. Expliqua Severus sans se rappeler que le blond n'était pas au courant pour la grossesse du jeune homme.

\- En plein travail ? Se figea l'aristocrate en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui il va accoucher. Plus tard les questions Lucius, bouges ! S'impatienta Severus.

Le ton dur et inquiet de son meilleur ami, le fit sursauter et revenir à lui. Il prit la direction indiquée par son ami et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les potions demandées.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Demanda Lucius en oubliant la surprise et les questions.

\- Montes à l'étage, au fond il y a une salle de bain. Prends des serviettes propres dans l'étagère et une bassine d'eau chaude. Lance un sort antiseptique sur les serviettes. Ordonna Severus en améliorant la position de son protégé. Aller ! Harry courage ! Souffle et respire comme Hermione te l'a appris. Tu dois tenir encore un peu. Dès que Lucius arrive, je t'endors et on commence.

Harry acquiesça difficilement et souffla comme le lui avait appris sa sœur de cœur.

Lucius arriva en glissade dans la pièce et s'installa à côté de Severus en approchant la bassine et les serviettes.

\- Il est prêt. On va pouvoir commencer. Métamorphose un des poufs en lit d'hôpital, s'il te plaît.

Lucius acquiesça et fit rapidement ce que lui demandait son meilleur ami.

Les deux hommes soulevèrent le plus jeune et le posèrent avec précaution sur le lit d'hôpital.

Lucius se rapprocha de son protégé et lui passa une main douce dans les cheveux. Harry lui sourit avant de s'endormir.

\- Sev ? S'inquiéta Lucius en croyant que Harry s'était évanoui.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je viens de lui injecter une potion de sommeil profond directement dans l'estomac. Il se réveillera dès que je lui donnerais l'antidote. Je dois ouvrir.

Lucius épongea le front du gryffondor pendant que Severus traça une fine ouverture sur le ventre du plus jeune, avec sa baguette. Il agrandit l'ouverture d'un coup de baguette et attrapa délicatement le nouveau né qui s'y trouvait. Il coupa le cordon et massa la gorge du bébé pour la dégager. Une fois qu'il eut entendu les cris du bébé, il vérifia d'un coup de baguette son état de santé et rassuré, il tendit le bébé avec douceur au blond.

\- Je dois m'occuper de Harry. La petite est en bonne santé. Fais lui prendre un bain et couvre la avec les vêtements que tu trouveras dans l'armoire au fond de la pièce. Les vêtements de naissance sont sur l'étage du haut.

\- Est-ce que Harry va bien, Severus. S'inquiéta Lucius.

\- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour. Occupes-toi de la petite. Ordonna Severus avant de se concentrer sur Harry.

Lucius acquiesça dans le vide et traversa le studio pour s'occuper de la petite qui gigotait dans ses bras.

Severus retira le placenta du ventre du gryffondor et referma magiquement la plaie. Il injecta toute une batterie de potions directement dans l'estomac de Harry et commença à le laver pour éviter tout choc septique et faire baisser le début de fièvre.

Au bout d'une heure de soin, Severus reposa sa baguette, rassuré. Harry allait bien mieux. Il le lévita pour changer les draps, le réinstalla et le couvrit. Il roula le lit dans le coin de la pièce, juste devant la baie vitrée et l'ouvrit pour que le petit brun profite de l'air gorgée de soleil et des rayons qui entraient dans la pièce par la baie vitrée.

Après avoir pris une douche rapide dans la salle de bain de Harry, Severus enfila un bermuda propre et un t-shirt. Il récupéra dans le hall d'entrée du mas et retrouva son meilleur ami dans la chambre de bébé aménagé au rez de chaussée au fond du studio par Harry et Hermione.

Il sourit en entrant dans la pièce. Lucius était assis sur le rocking-chair près du berceau avec la petit allongée sur son torse et babillait avec le nouveau né.

\- On ne me croirait pas si je disait que le grand Lord Malfoy babille avec les bébés ? Railla Severus.

Lucius pouffa mais lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu as des choses à m'expliquer, Severus Snape. A commencer par cette question : Qui est le père ?

\- Tom. Répondit simplement Severus.

\- Tu es conscient qu'il dépéri depuis que Harry est parti avec vous ? Il ne le montre pas mais je le connais. Le départ de son chaton le détruit à petit feu, Sev.

\- Dans ce cas c'est un crétin.

\- Oui c'est le cas. Il l'aime comme un fou mais n'a pas su le garder. Et crois-moi il s'en mord les doigts depuis votre départ. Avoua Lucius.

\- Je ne vais pas avoir pitié de Tom dans la mesure où j'ai du enduré pendant neuf mois un gryffondor mal luné, déprimé, dévasté par l'absence du père de son enfant, et je ne te parle pas de ses envies culinaires atroces. Répondit Severus.

\- Je comprends. Et je valide. Mais Tom a le droit de savoir qu'il vient d'être père. Je ne peux pas lui cacher un truc pareil et toi non plus. C'est notre ami.

\- Sauf que ni toi ni moi ne dira quoi que ce soit à Tom sans l'aval de Harry. J'ai fait une promesse, Lucius.

Le blond soupira et plongea son regard gris dans celui vert émeraude de la petite.

\- Elle est magnifique. Aussi belle et gracile que Harry. Elle a ses yeux et son nez. Mais la bouche et les cheveux sont à Tom. Elle est absolument magnifique. Dit Lucius béat devant la petite.

\- Oui un mix parfait entre Tom et Harry. Confirma Severus.

\- A-t-elle déjà un nom cette petite ?

\- Lyra Eileen Lily Riddle-Potter. Nomma Severus avec un sourire fier.

\- Lyra pour la constellation comme le veux la tradition sorcière. Eileen pour la mère de celui qui la mise au monde je suppose ? Et Lily pour celle de Harry. Oui c'est un beau trio de nom. Ca ressemble bien à Harry. Et je suis content qu'il est apposé le nom de Tom au sien. Sourit à son tour le blond.

\- Et tu es le parrain. Hermione est la marraine. Ajouta le maître des potions.

Lucius releva brusquement la tête vers on meilleur ami, un sourire béat sur le visage.

\- Bon choix. Comment va Harry ? S'inquiéta Lucius.

\- Bien. Il se repose. J'ai soigné ce que j'ai pu, sa magie fera le reste. Tu reste ?

\- Oui. Je partirais quand Harry sera réveillé. Confirma Lucius en couchant la belle endormie dans son berceau. Il jeta un sort de surveillance relié à lui sur la petite et referma la porte de la chambre.

Severus sourit en le voyant faire et l'entraîna sur la petite terrasse donnant sur la salle à manger.

Une fois installés et une citronnade glacée devant eux, les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant.

\- Où es Hermione ? Attaqua Lucius.

\- En Corse. Dans une petite communauté sorcière. Elle rentre demain. Elle ne voulait pas partir vu que Harry approchait du terme mais il a réussi à la convaincre. Elle étudie toujours les vieilles magies.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai recommencé à faire de la recherche en potion. Je me suis associé à un hôpital sorcier du sud de la France. Je travaille ici et je m'y rend dès que j'ai des nouvelles choses à leur montrer. Expliqua Severus.

\- Et Harry ? Continua Lucius.

\- Il continue ses études de Médicomagie par correspondance. Et il s'est découvert une passion pour les créatures magiques. On en a quelques unes dans le parc derrière la maison. Avec vingt hectares de terrain on avait de quoi faire. Sourit Severus.

\- Je vois. Une grossesse ? Comment tu as pu me cacher ça à défaut de le dire à Tom ? S'indigna le lord blond.

\- Harry ne voulait pas te mettre dans une mauvaise position par rapport à Tom. On a découvert sa grossesse deux jours après notre départ d'Angleterre, quand on venait d'arriver au Mexique. On a profité que s'était seulement le début de la grossesse pour utiliser le réseau de cheminette une dernière fois et s'installer ici. On a acheté le mas et les terrains autour via Gringott.

\- C'est pour ça que Tom ne vous a pas trouvé. Il n'a jamais arrêté de chercher, Severus. Lâcha l'aristocrate.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, sème des indices pour Tom sans lui dire directement où nous sommes. Mais assures-toi avant qu'il soit sûr de ses sentiments, je ne veux pas que Harry souffre plus que ce n'est déjà le cas. Dit sombrement Severus.

\- Je suis sûr. Il est fou de lui. Je dirige le pays, tu sais. Il m'a abandonné ses pouvoirs. Il travail encore avec moi mais je dirige le ministère. Et il a fait ça pour partir à la recherche de Harry. Expliqua Lucius.

\- C'est...surprenant, je dois dire. S'étonna Severus en comprenant la portée des sentiments de son ami pour son chaton.

\- Oui mais il est sincère. Je le vois jour après jour. Dit tristement le blond.

\- Je dois prévenir Hermione que la petite est arrivée et que Harry va bien. Elle devait rentrer demain, mais elle voudra sûrement rentré immédiatement. Dit Severus en se dirigeant vers le salon pour utiliser la cheminette.

\- Oh et Severus ? Appela le blond avant que son ami n'entre. Les bermudas, les t-shirt et les tongs c'est une initiative d'Hermione ? Rigola-t-il.

\- Non, langue de vipère ! Je m'adapte au climat. Grogna Severus sous l'éclat de rire de son meilleur ami.

Harry se réveilla, ébloui par le soleil qui semblait pénétrer par la baie vitrée. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva doucement, une légère douleur lui tiraillant le ventre.

Il traversa la pièce et se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue quand il vit sa petite merveille emmaillotée dans une grenouillère vert anis. Il la souleva avec douceur pour ne pas la réveiller et la cala contre sa poitrine. Lyra se réveilla quand même et gazouilla dans le cou de son père.

\- Tu es magnifique ma princesse. Dit béatement Harry en quittant la pièce, sa fille lovée dans ses bras.

Il parcourut le petit hall du mas doucement, son ventre le faisant un peu souffrir, et sortit sur la petite terrasse de la salle à manger où il tomba sur Lucius et Severus, devant un verre de citronnade.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du te lever, Harry ! Souffla Severus.

\- Je vais bien. Ca me tire juste un peu au niveau du ventre. Expliqua Harry en s'installant sur les genoux de Lucius qui lui tendait les bras. Il cala son dos contre le torse du blond et remonta la petite qui s'empressa de serrer dans ses petits doigts, une longue mèche de cheveux blond presque blanc.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Severus m'a appelé en urgence pour lui donner un coup de main. J'aurais apprécié que tu m'en parle mon grand. Dit sèchement Lucius.

\- Désolé. La situation était compliquée. Tu m'as manqué. Se rattrapa Harry avec une moue boudeuse.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire mais déposa quand même un baiser sur la tempe de son protégé. Ce foutu morveux était devenu aussi important que son fils dans son cœur.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes en parler à … Commença Lucius.

\- Stop ! Lucius ! Le coupa Severus. Le sujet de Tom était un sujet sensible ici.

\- C'est bon, Sev. Je comprend la demande de Luce. Je ne veux pas priver ma fille de son deuxième père mais je ne veux pas enchaîner Tom à moi contre sa volonté. Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire, Luce. Avoua tristement Harry.

\- Harry… Soupira Lucius en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une Hermione folle de joie débarqua dans le jardin en courant.

\- Ma filleule ! Ma petite filleule adorée est née ?

Les trois hommes pouffèrent et Harry se leva pour donner le bébé à son amie.

\- Lucius ? Peux-tu rester ici avec Hermione le temps que Severus et moi revenions ? Demanda le jeune Potter.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Et où allons-nous ?

\- Je dois parler à Tom. Je ne peux pas transplaner dans mon état. Répondit Harry.

\- Pourquoi ne pas plutôt faire venir Tom, Harry ? Demanda Lucius.

\- Je… Non. Je veux juste lui dire que… commença Harry quand un pop sonore l'interrompit.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Tom, l'air furieux devant lui.

\- Je vois. Dit froidement le Lord. Je perd mon temps à te chercher et tu coule des jours heureux avec mon meilleur ami et sa compagne ? Et toi Lucius ? Une excuse bidon à me donner pour me laisser chercher Harry depuis des mois alors que tu savais où il était ? S'énerva le Lord Noir.

\- Tom, je n'ai su… Commença le blond avant d'être coupé.

\- Tais-toi ! S'énerva Tom en laissant sa magie exploser autour de lui.

\- Tom ! Calmes-toi, ta magie explose. Hurla Harry.

Mais Tom, furieux, n'arrivait pas à calmer sa magie.

Voyant qu'il peinait à calmer son ex-amant, Harry tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Tom ! Si tu ne te calme pas ta magie va blesser ta fille.

Le choc se dessina sur le visage du Lord Noir. Quand il assimila l'information, il souffla plusieurs fois pour se calmer et rappela sa magie. Il chancela sous la violence du retour de celle-ci dans son organisme.

Harry récupéra sa fille dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et se posta devant Tom, toujours sous le choc.

Il tendit la petite Lyra dans les bras de Tom qui s'empressa de se reprendre un peu pour ne pas faire tomber sa fille.

Il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur quand le regard vert émeraude de sa fille se planta dans le sien. Il releva plusieurs fois la tête vers Harry, un sourire béat s'étirant lentement sur son beau visage.

\- Ma...Ma fille ? Bafouilla Tom, blanc comme un linge.

\- Ta fille, Tom. Lyra Eileen Lily Riddle-Potter. Dit Harry avec douceur pour ne pas braquer Tom. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Par Merlin, ce que Tom pouvait lui manquer. Il était fou de cet homme, pensa tristement Harry.

Toujours sous le choc, Tom tomba à genoux devant Harry, tenant sa fille dans ses bras. Il cala la petite dans un bras, contre sa poitrine et attrapa la taille de son chaton de sa main libre pour le rapprocher de lui et poser son front sur le ventre du gryffondor.

Harry serra les dents. Son cœur explosait au contact de Tom.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tom se reprit et se releva, le visage impassible. Il demanda à Lucius d'approcher d'un signe de tête et lui remit Lyra dans les bras.

\- Tu comptais me le dire ? Où je suis au courant seulement parce que j'ai détruit la cheminée du bureau de Lucius en l'analysant ce qui m'a permis de le pister ? Demanda froidement le Lord Noir.

Harry grimaça. Les autres prirent la fuite vers l'intérieur de la maison avec la petite dans les bras de l'aristocrate.

\- Je...je venais juste de demander à Severus de me transplaner en Angleterre pour venir t'annoncer la naissance de Lyra. Je suis désolé j'aurais du te le dire quand j'ai appris ma grossesse. S'excusa piteusement Harry, le regard sur ses tongs.

\- Non, Harry ! Tu aurais du rester à la maison et ne pas prendre la fuite tout ça parce que ton foutu cerveau de gryffondor, s'était mis bille en tête. S'énerva Tom.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais je ne voulais pas t'obliger à rester dans une relation qui ne te satisfaisait plus. Je comprends tu sais… Commença Harry.

\- Non ! C'est bien ça le problème, Harry, tu ne comprends pas. Souffla Tom de dépit.

Harry releva brusquement un regard plein d'espoir vers Tom.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Oui tu peux. Mais tu vas devoir te faire pardonner pour avoir fui, pour m'avoir abandonner sans un mot, juste un vulgaire bout de parchemin. J'ai passé des mois à te chercher, à m'inquiéter. Et par Salazar, qui t'as mis en tête que je n'étais pas satisfait pas notre couple espèce de crétin. S'indigna le Lord, fou de rage.

\- Tu étais tout le temps au Ministère, tu ne me touchais presque plus et je ne voulais pas être un poids, je ne voulais pas gâcher ton rêve. S'énerva Harry à son tour.

Tom leva un sourcil, surpris puis passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Très bien. Écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire, parce que tu ne l'entendra pas tous les jours, je ne suis pas un vulgaire Pouffsoufle. Je suis conscient que j'ai merdé comme le dit si bien Lucius. J'aurais du être plus présent pour toi, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail avec Lucius au Ministère et je pensais que tu l'avais compris. J'ai tellement l'habitude de voir Narcissa gérer la carrière de son mari avec brio et patience que je n'ai pas pensé que tu ne verrais pas les choses de la même manière. Je me suis trompé. Chaton, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, tu le sais bien. En dehors de toi, aucun amant ou maîtresse n'a assez compté pour moi pour que je prenne certaines choses en considération. Sans toi à mes côté, tout ça n'a pas de sens. Je...Je t'aime, chaton. Finit par bafouiller Tom.

Harry sursauta aux derniers mots.

\- Tu… Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son chaton par les hanches pour le plaquer contre son torse musclé.

\- Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il, amusé.

\- Tu me l'avais jamais redis. S'étonna Harry.

\- J'aurais peut-être du, ça nous aurait évité tout ça. Grogna Tom.

\- Donc tu veux encore de moi ? Précisa Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui, chaton désobéissant. De toi tout entier. Et je te préviens que tu as interdiction de quitter le château tant que je ne serais pas sûr que tu ne me quittera pas de nouveau dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.

\- Tom, Je… Je veux rester ici. Avec toi. S'empressa d'ajouter Harry. Tu pourrais transplaner ici tous les soirs après le travail mais je veux rester ici.

Tom tiqua puis réfléchit un instant.

\- Il est vrai que l'endroit à un charme certain.

\- Je t'aime Tom. Mais je ne veux pas retourner en Angleterre là où je suis hyper médiatisé. Et nous sommes plus en sécurité ici. Là-bas il y aura toujours du monde pour aller contre tes projets même si tout semble s'arranger. Je… Je sais que je suis égoïste mais…

\- Stop, amour ! Il n'y a rien d'égoïste à vouloir protéger sa famille, je l'ai compris. Et de toute façon, j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai laissé les rennes à Lucius depuis ton départ. Expliqua Tom, fier de lui.

\- Quoi ? Tu a tout abandonné ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Non. J'ai fait un choix. Le meilleur pour moi. J'ai vu ce que c'était de vivre sans toi mais d'avoir le pouvoir et de mettre en place la société dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je préfère t'avoir toi et laisser les autres poursuivre mon rêve. Après tout j'ai réussi. Lucius saura faire le reste. Et je suis fatigué de me battre. Si tu veux encore de moi, je serais ravi de m'installer ici avec toi et Lyra, Severus et Hermione. Tenta Tom avec appréhension.

\- Est-ce que tu es nerveux ? Rigola Harry. Tu as peur que je refuse ?

\- Te moquerais-tu de moi morveux ? S'offusqua le Lord.

\- Je t'aime Tom. Et je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Et puis ma fille a besoin de son second père. Dit Harry en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres du Lord.

Tom sourit et se pencha pour approfondir le baiser.

C'est comme ça que les autres les trouvèrent en revenant sur la petite terrasse.

\- Bon et bien je suppose qu'il va falloir agrandir ? Rigola Hermione en se lovant dans les bras de son amant.

\- Lucius est très doué en métamorphose et en magie de construction. Proposa Severus en donnant un coup de coude au blond, qui gazouillait avec sa filleule.

\- Je m'occupe des quartiers des parents de ma filleule. Vous, vous débrouillez. Et puis je veux une place pour venir le week-end avec Cissa et Dray pour voir ma filleule.

Harry se sépara de Tom et rigola à la remarque du blond.

D'un coup de baguette, Tom ajouta une aile au mas, l'agrandissant d'une centaine de mètres carrés.

\- On décors de la même façon que le reste du mas. Mais on pourrait faire de cette aile, trois suites parentales et une chambre pour lyra. De cette façon une des deux chambres à l'étage principal du mas pourra servir à Sirius, qui voudra sûrement nous rejoindre quand il apprendra qu'on ne rentre pas en Angleterre. Et la seconde pour Draco quand il sera en visite ici. Et on transforme le petite studio en bas, en salle de jeu. Proposa Harry avec entrain. Il tourna son regard vers Severus attendant qu'il rejette la proposition de faire venir Sirius.

\- Ca me va. Mais ton cabot de parrain a intérêt à bien se tenir. Jusque là je n'ai presque rien eu à redire, il faut que ça continu. Accepta Severus en soupirant.

Harry acquiesça et entraîna Hermione dans la nouvelle aile pour faire la décoration et l'aménagement.

Lucius tendit Lyra à Tom qui s'installa sur la petite terrasse. Severus entraîna Lucius à l'étage du mas pour changer les aménagements des deux chambres avant de s'attaquer à la salle de jeux pour enfant, laissant le nouveau père s'enorgueillir de sa fille.


	22. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Une magnifique jeune femme brune au yeux vert émeraude, d'une vingtaine d'années, traversa la route d'une ville du Sud de la France. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre avant de transplaner. Elle apparût quelques secondes plus tard sur l'aire de transplanage de l'hôpital magique St Sebastian, dans le sud de la France.

Elle s'engouffra dans le grand bâtiment et se présenta à l'accueil.

\- Bonjour Lyra. La salua la vieille sorcière qui se chargeait de l'accueil. Ton père vient de sortir du bloc. Il doit être dans son bureau.

\- Merci, Filipa. Remercia la jeune Riddle-Potter avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son père.

Arrivée au second étage, elle toqua à la porte d'un bureau et entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle sourit en voyant son père, assis à son bureau, la tête plongée dans un énorme grimoire ancien.

\- Salut, Pap's. Salua Lyra en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue de son père qui s'aperçut enfin de sa présence.

\- Bonjour, mon bébé. Comment c'est passé ta rentrée à l'université ? Demanda Harry en retirant ses lunettes de lecture et en refermant son grimoire.

\- Bien. J'ai enfin pu choisir mes options en plus de mon cursus en sortilège. J'ai pris sciences politiques magiques, histoire de la magie et études des magies anciennes. J'ai croisé Marraine. Elle donnait une conférence sur la magie ancestrale. Apparemment je vais l'avoir en cours de magies anciennes. Expliqua Lyra en s'installant sur les genoux de son père.

\- Oui elle m'en a parlé. Elle attendait de savoir ce que tu allais prendre comme options pour t'en parler. Elle t'as dit qu'elle comptait te prendre comme assistante ? Vu que tu as déjà un niveau important en magie ancestrale, magie noire, magie runique et magie de protection, elle pense que ça t'apportera un plus.

\- Oui elle me l'a dit. C'est dans ces moments là que je suis contente que papa, parrain et Marraine se soient acharnés sur mes cours d'étés. Rigola la jeune femme.

\- En parlant de ton père...Il m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas prendre de chambre à la cité universitaire ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non. Je préfère rentrer au mas. Et puis avec le transplanage c'est rapide. Rétorqua la jeune brune.

\- C'est toi qui vois. Aller on rentre. Ton père et moi avons un cadeau pour toi. Et ton parrain vient passer sa semaine de vacances au mas avec Cissa. Dit Harry en se levant.

Il entraîna sa fille vers l'aire de transplanage en saluant quelques collègues Médicomages puis transplana en escortant sa princesse.

Ils atterrirent sur la terrasse près de la piscine où se trouvaient déjà Lucius, Narcissa, Tom et Severus.

Lyra traversa la terrasse pour rejoindre les autres autour de la piscine, elle embrassa son parrain, sa tante et son oncle Sev avant de s'asseoir sur le transat de son père.

\- Alors cette rentrée mon amour. Demanda Tom en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- Super. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, j'ai besoin de toi pour un projet d'étude. Pap's a dit que tu avais un cadeau pour moi, Papa ? Demanda la jeune brunette en levant un sourcil aristocratique digne de son parrain.

\- Ton père ne sait pas tenir sa langue, je devrais m'occuper de ça. Grogna Tom.

\- Passes-moi les détails s'il te plaît. Rigola Lyra à son tour. C'est fou comme ses pères pouvaient être encore aussi fous l'un de l'autre après vingt ans.

\- Vas voir dans tes appartements. Répondit Tom en rigolant. Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que sa fille avait décampé en direction de l'aile des maîtres.

Lyra revint quelques minutes plus tard, sifflant des phrases que seuls Tom et Harry pouvaient comprendre, à un serpent blanc et jaune enroulé autour de son cou.

Elle embrassa son père pour le remercier et déposa le serpent sur les genoux de Tom.

\- Est-ce que Angélus est rentré ? Demanda Lyra en levant les bras pendant que son parrain métamorphosait son jean et son débardeur en un maillot de bain deux pièces. Il ajouta un chapeau de paille et une paire de lunettes de soleil hors de prix et rangea sa baguette.

\- Il est arrivé un peu avant toi. Il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre à la piscine, il est dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Répondit Tom.

Angélus était le fils de Severus et Hermione. Severus avait demandé la marraine de Lyra en mariage deux ans après sa naissance. Et Angélus avait pointé le bout de son nez un an plus tard. Malgré leur trois ans d'écarts, les deux jeunes étaient inséparables, comme deux frères et sœurs.

\- Salut tout le monde. Salut frangine. Dit Angélus en arrivant, vêtu d'un short de bain et de lunettes de soleil noires. Lyra sourit en voyant celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Il faisait des ravages dans son école de potions. Il avait les cheveux aussi noir que ceux de Severus mais aussi bouclés que ceux de Hermione. Ses yeux noirs ressortait sur sa peau blanche qui bronzait malgré tout facilement l'été comme Severus. Il faisait une tête de plus que Lyra alors qu'il avait trois ans de moins qu'elle et avait un corps souple et finement musclé comme son père.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est là… Luce tu avais quelques choses à annoncer aux enfants et à nous par la même occasion. Lâcha Harry en se glissant entre les jambes de son mari (Tom et Harry s'étaient liés après la naissance de Lyra), son dos calé contre la poitrine nue et bronzé du mage noir.

Lucius sourit et acquiesça. Malgré qu'il approchait de la soixantaine, Lucius était encore un très bel homme.

\- Oui. J'ai décidé de passer la main. Je viens de démissionner de mon poste de Ministre de la Magie et nous venons, Cissa et moi nous installer ici avec vous, comme tu nous l'avez proposé Harry. Annonça Lucius, ravissant l'assemblée. Severus est déjà au courant il m'a aidé à vider le Manoir Malfoy pour tout apporter ici. Draco s'installera au Manoir familial dès qu'il rentrera de voyage et reprendra la partie britannique des affaires de la famille. Je garde la gestion de nos affaires en France.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama Lyra, ravie d'avoir son parrain au quotidien.

Tom sourit. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Un homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait autant, une fille magnifique, intelligente et parfaite à ses yeux. Ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés et une vie paisible.

Il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir tout quitté, vingt ans plus tôt pour s'installer dans le sud de la France avec son chaton et ses compagnons de vie.

Le mas avait évolué au fil des années, restant malgré tout un lieu paisible, chaleureux et convivial.

Son chaton était un médicomage talentueux qui, malgré tout, passait plus de temps au mas avec sa famille qu'à son travail. Tom avait repris ses recherches depuis son arrivée en France, sur les vieilles magies, et travaillait souvent ici, avec Hermione. Cette dernière avait épousé Severus et mis au monde son filleul, Angélus. Jeune homme séduisant et intelligent, qui faisait un duo de choc avec sa propre fille depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Severus, quant à lui, travaillait depuis le mas, mais avait développé en vingt an un centre de recherches en potions à quelques kilomètres de la maison où il formait des jeunes potionistes talentueux et menait ses propres recherches. Son fils, Angélus, suivait son apprentissage depuis deux ans.

Sirius avait accepté l'offre de Harry et Severus de venir s'installer au mas avec grand plaisir. Il était, depuis trois ans, en voyage, avec Draco, autour du Monde. Ces deux là avaient beau se bouffer le nez à longueur de temps, ils étaient inséparables. Les femmes n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir avec deux charmeurs comme eux. Ils avaient prévu de rentrer sous peu, pour mêler les affaires des Black et la partie britannique des affaires Malfoy. Ils faisaient un sacré duo.

Lucius avait créé un nouveau type d'aurors d'élite avec mangemorts de second ordres et certains du premier cercle les formaient à l'école des aurors comme Rabastan, Rodolphus ou Fenrir.

Seule Bellatrix n'avait pas su s'adapter dans ce nouveau monde, et avait été tué par Lucius lui-même quand il avait compris cinq ans après l'installation de Tom en France, que sa belle-sœur était sur les traces de son maître et surtout du jeune Potter dont elle comptait se débarrasser.

Sirius et Draco avait eux, monté une vendetta contre l'ancien maraudeur, Rémus Lupin, pour sa trahison envers Harry. Ils l'avaient fait quitté l'Angleterre sur la demande du jeune gryffondor, trop gentil selon Tom, Draco et Sirius. Le loup-garou était interdit de séjour en France et en Angleterre grâce au poste de Ministre de Lucius.

Tout lui souriait, pensa Tom. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir perdu la moitié de sa vie à mener un combat acharné pour remettre l'Angleterre sur pieds, mais il était heureux d'avoir tout abandonné pour sa famille. Tom Riddle était un homme comblé.

Harry, voyant que son époux était loin dans ses pensées, sourit et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

Tom sursauta et sourit à son tour.

\- Et j'en remercie Merlin, Salazar et Morgane tous les jours mon amour.

Harry pouffa et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tom. Ah il était loin le cruel Lord Voldemort, pensa l'ancien gryffondor, amusé de voir son amour si prompt à reconnaître ses sentiments, lui qui se refusait à le faire, vingt ans plus tôt.

Il aura fallu une malédiction, des magies capricieuses et quelques péripéties pour qu'ils en soient ici maintenant. Il avait trouvé chez Tom l'homme de sa vie, une image parentale en Lucius et souvent en la douce Narcissa, dragon protecteur et aimant. Un ami loyal et protecteur en Severus et avait créé sa propre famille, lui qui en avait tant manqué plus jeune.

 **FIN**


	23. Remerciements de l'auteur

Voilà, _la malédiction_ , c'est terminé.

Je me suis bien éclatée à écrire cette histoire et à répondre à vos reviews.

Merci de m'avoir suivi et d'avoir pris par à l'histoire avec vos messages.

Un merci particulier à Stormtrooper2 qui me fait toujours d'excellentes remarques très constructives, qui m'ont aidé une fois ou deux à me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de clore une intrigue secondaire ou oublié une info -)

A bientôt pour la prochaine fic (En cours d'écriture).

Julie


End file.
